Secrets and Lies
by Miss Hotchner
Summary: We gaan 8 jaar terug in de tijd, naar de eerste ontmoeting van Aaron Hotchner en Emily Prentiss. Ze worden vrienden, maar een dronken avondje zorgt ervoor dat hun leven voorgoed word veranderd.
1. Please Only You

Aaron Hotchner zuchtte eventjes en parkeerde de zwarte SUV op de oprit van huize Prentiss. Nadat hij even naar het grote huis had gestaard stapte hij uit. Ooit hoopte hij ook veel geld te verdienen, zodat hij en Haley ook in een groot huis konden wonen en alles zouden hebben wat ze nodig hadden en wilden. Maar voor nu wilde hij gewoon gelukkig zijn, een baan hebben en misschien binnenkort een kind? Maar dat zou hij afwachten. Hij sloot de auto af en liep toen in de richting van de voordeur. Hij stak de sleutel van de auto in zijn zak en belde aan. Geduldig wachtte hij tot er open werd gedaan. Na een paar seconden opende een dienstmeisje de deur. Ze leek Mexicaans of Spaanse, iets in die richting. Aaron verwachtte dat ze maar een paar woorden engels zou spreken, zoals "hello, goodbye, thank you en yes madame", in ieder geval iets in die richting. Het meisje liet hem binnen, sloot de deur en liep toen snel weg. Hij keek even rond. Het was een mooi huis. Het was groot, maar wel stijlvol ingericht. Dat zou iets zijn waar Haley meteen naar zou kijken. Hij keek even naar de fotolijstjes die op een wandtafel stonden. Er stonden er drie, maar op alle drie de foto's was dezelfde vrouw te zien. Op de eerste was ze een jaar of 17 schatte hij, op de tweede was ze begin 20 en de laatste, de meest recente – althans, daar ging hij van uit – daar moest ze een jaar of 25 zijn. Daarboven aan de muur hing nog een foto. Hetzelfde meisje. Alleen dan een hele poos terug. Hij glimlachte. Dat moest vast en zeker de dochter van de ambassadeur zijn. Dat kon niet anders. 'Agent Hotchner, sorry dat u moest wachten, maar ik moest nog even een telefoontje afhandelen.' Hij keek op toen hij de stem van ambassadeur Elizabeth Prentiss hoorde. De vrouw stond in de hal, met haar armen over elkaar geslagen. 'Dat maakt niets uit, ambassadeur. Ik kon wel eventjes wachten. Ik heb de foto's van uw… dochter bekeken.' Er verscheen een glimlach op het gezicht van de vrouw. Ze moest een jaar of 40 á 45 zijn. Het meisje op de foto's leek op haar. 'Dat klopt. Dat is mijn enige dochter, Emily Prentiss.' Hij knikte. Dat dacht hij dus al. 'U hebt een mooie dochter.' Ze draaide zich om. 'Loopt u maar even mee Agent Hotchner.' Hij knikte, ook al wist hij dat ze dat niet meer kon zien, en liep achter haar aan door de lange gang. Waarschijnlijk gingen ze naar haar kantoor om wat te bespreken, en dan kon hij haar meteen het dossier geven wat hij bij zich had. Al snel kwamen ze aan bij haar kantoor. Hij liep achter haar aan naar binnen en nam plaats aan de linkerkant van het bureau. Elizabeth ging in haar bureaustoel zitten. 'Hebt u het dossier?' Hij knikte en legde het op tafel. Hij had het al die tijd in zijn handen gehad, dus ze had het allang gezien. Maar, hij was hier niet om daar over na te denken. Dit ging over die opdracht. Op het moment dat hij zijn mond open wilde trekken om er iets over te zeggen, rinkelde de telefoon van de ambassadeur. Ze glimlachte en hield haar hand op, als teken dat hij niets moest zeggen. 'Ambassadeur Prentiss.' Zei ze, terwijl ze op nam. 'Ah, Meneer Moore. Wat ben ik blij dat u belt. Ik probeer u al een hele tijd te pakken te krijgen.' Het was even stil en Aaron staarde naar zijn vingers. Aan de toon van de ambassadeur te horen kon dit telefoon gesprek nog wel eens lang worden. 'Wacht even,' zei ze, terwijl ze haar hand op de hoorn legde en die een stukje van haar hoofd af hield. 'Agent Hotchner, ik waardeer het van u dat u even langs wilde komen om dat dossier af te geven. We bespreken dit nog wel een andere keer.' Hij knikte en stond op. Natuurlijk. Dat telefoontje was belangrijker dan zijn werk. Hij draaide zich om en liep de kamer uit, terwijl Elizabeth verder ging met haar gesprek. 'Daar was ik weer. Wat ik vragen wilde, is of jij toevallig iets weet over die kwestie…' het gesprek verstomde, toen hij verder bij de kamer vandaan kwam. Hij haalde even een hand door zijn haar en wreef toen even over zijn gezicht. Daarna wierp hij een vluchtige blik op zijn horloge. Het was al half 11. Haley zou wel woedend zijn als hij eenmaal thuis kwam. Hij had beloofd dat hij rond half 9 thuis zou zijn. Maar het werk was uitgelopen en toen belde de ambassadeur of hij dat dossier nog even langs wilde brengen. Een geeuw ontsnapte aan zijn mond. Het was zwaar werk, en dat wist hij al voor hij hier aan begon. Hij wist dat hij lange dagen op kantoor zou zitten en dat hij vaak zou moeten overwerken. Het voelde alleen zo naar tegenover Haley. Hij stak even een hand op naar het dienstmeisje wat lichtjes bloosde en glimlachte en liep toen verder naar de deur. Opnieuw wreef hij even met een hand over zijn gezicht en met zijn andere hand pakte hij de deurklink beet, daarna trok hij de deur open. Hij bleef even staan, toen hij zag wie er in de deuropening stond. Het was het meisje van de foto's. De dochter van Elizabeth Prentiss. En wie had gedacht dat ze er in het echt ook zo mooi uit zou zien? Aaron! Houd op! Je bent getrouwd! Het is niet de bedoeling dat je naar andere vrouwen kijkt of er zelfs maar aan denkt. 'Oh,' zei hij toen maar. 'Jij bent de dochter van de ambassadeur toch?' De vrouw knikte en liep langs hem heen naar binnen. 'Ja, dat klopt.' Zei ze. Hij glimlachte.

Emily staarde even een poosje naar de man, toen ze langs hem heen gelopen was en nu binnen stond. Ze had net – na eeuwen zoeken – haar sleutelbos in haar tas gevonden. Toen bleek dat het voor niets was geweest. Haar moeder had blijkbaar bezoek gehad… en dan nog wel van een heel knappe man ook. Hij had mooie donkere ogen en dezelfde kleur haar. Net zo donker. Ze moest zeggen, ze kende niet veel mannen bij wie een pak goed stond. Maar bij deze man stond het geweldig… sexy zelfs. Goh, waar dacht ze aan? De eerste keer dat er een werknemer van haar moeder over de vloer kwam, en ze dacht meteen aan hem op een ongepaste manier. Ze besloot dat het geen kwaad kon om zich voor te stellen. 'Emily.' Zei ze, terwijl ze haar hand naar hem uitstak. Hij schudde die. 'Aaron Hotchner. Ik werk voor je moeder.' Oh, dat was het. Het was die agent met die ingewikkelde achternaam. Nouja, zo ingewikkeld was die nou ook weer niet. Maar het was in ieder geval geen veel voorkomende achternaam. Emily kon zichzelf wel voor haar kop slaan. Ze had duidelijk te veel gedronken. Wat moest die man wel niet van haar denken? Dat de dochter van ambassadeur Prentiss een zuipschuit was? Ach, misschien was dat ook maar het beste. 'Zo… Hotchner hé? Die achternaam hoor je ook niet vaak?' Ze grinnikte eventjes en greep toen de deurpost beet. Hij ving haar op, voor ze kon vallen. Ze was echt heel dronken. En hij had het door. Duidelijk. 'Nee, ik weet het.' Zei hij glimlachend. 'Dat klopt. Maar misschien moet je maar naar bed gaan?' Het dienstmeisje verscheen in de deuropening. 'Miss Emily. Uw moeder vraagt naar u.' Emily grinnikte opnieuw en keek de man aan. De knappe man… als ze de trouwring aan zijn hand niet had gezien, had ze hem hier misschien wel meteen gezoend. Alleen al omdat zij dronken was en hij aantrekkelijk. Ach. Hij was getrouwd. 'Nou, het was leuk om u te ontmoeten, meneer Hotchner.' Zei ze, terwijl ze naar het dienstmeisje toeliep. Daar draaide ze zich nog een keer om. 'Fijne avond.'

Aaron trok de voordeur achter zich dicht en grijnsde eventjes. De dochter van de ambassadeur had flink wat gedronken. Die zou vast en zeker nog wel op haar dak krijgen. Uit zijn zak haalde hij de sleutels van de zwarte SUV en hij opende de deur. Nu eerst naar Haley. Hij moest zijn excuses aanbieden omdat hij zo laat was. Morgen zou hij eerder thuis zijn. Dat zou hij haar beloven. En dan zou hij eerst uit zijn werk een bos rode rozen kopen en haar vertellen dat hij het moeilijk vond, maar dat het nou eenmaal zijn werk was. Hij stapte achter het stuur en reed achteruit de oprit af, op weg naar huis, naar Haley.

Eenmaal thuis parkeerde hij de auto op de oprit en sloot hij zijn ogen even. Hij was moe. Even doorzetten, hij zou er vanzelf wel aan wennen. Uiteindelijk opende hij zijn ogen en stapte hij de auto uit. Alle lichten in huis waren al uit. Waarschijnlijk was Haley al naar bed toe. Hij twijfelde. Zou hij haar wakker maken of zou hij haar gewoon laten slapen? Wakker maken was toch maar de beste optie. Morgen moest hij er weer vroeg uit, om 7 uur op kantoor zijn, en omdat Haley geen ochtendmens was, zou hij haar niet eerder spreken. Hij opende de voordeur en zette zijn spullen neer. De deur sloot hij en zijn jas hing hij op. Terwijl hij zijn schoenen uittrok, liep hij de trap op naar boven. In de slaapkamer brandde nog licht. Misschien was ze dan toch nog wakker? Of ze had een lampje voor hem aangelaten. Het was een van de twee. Hij liet zijn schoenen op de gang staan en duwde zachtjes de deur open. Haley lag in bed, het licht was aan en ze had een boek in haar handen. Hij glimlachte. Had hij voor niets zo zachtjes gedaan. 'Hey beautiful.' Zei hij, terwijl hij de deur verder open duwde en naar binnen liep. Haley keek op en klapte haar boek dicht. Ze glimlachte en legde het weg. 'Hey handsome.' 'Sorry dat ik zo laat ben. Ik werd op kantoor opgehouden en toen moest ik nog wat bij de ambassadeur afgeven. En terwijl ik daarheen reed, kwam ik in de file terecht. Ik weet dat het allemaal heel dramatisch klinkt, maar het is de waarheid.' Hij liep naar haar toe en zoende haar even. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en trok hem op het bed, zodat hij bovenop haar terecht kwam. 'Ik ben allang blij dat je veilig thuis bent. Ik wilde je al bijna als vermist opgeven.' Hij grinnikte even en zoende haar opnieuw, nu iets langer dan net. 'Oh, is dat zo?' Ze knikte. 'Nou, ik ben er nog steeds hoor. En ik ben niet van plan om te verdwijnen, dus maak je daar maar geen zorgen over.' Haley liet hem los, zodat hij zijn jasje uit kon trekken en zijn stropdas af kon doen. Die gooide hij op de grond. Daarna zoende hij haar weer eventjes. Ze maakte de knoopjes van zijn overhemd los en duwde dat toen van zijn schouders af. 'Oh, gelukkig ben je er nog.' Ze liet hem even los en keek hem aan, met een grijns op haar gezicht en een glinstering in haar ogen. Hij trok het overhemd verder uit en rolde om, zodat hij onderop lag en zij bovenop. 'Gelukkig wel ja.' Hij zoende haar even in haar nek en langzaam haalde hij de bandjes van haar nachtjapon van haar schouders af. Daarna zoende hij haar weer op haar mond. Ze stopte even en keek hem aan. 'Ik houd van je, Aaron Hotchner.' Hij glimlachte. 'Ik houd ook van jou, Haley Hotchner. Alleen van jou.'


	2. Something About You

Langzaam opende Aaron zijn ogen. Hij geeuwde eventjes en draaide zich op zijn zij om op de wekker te kunnen kijken. Half 6. Meteen kwam hij overeind en greep hij zijn kleding bij elkaar. Zodra hij ondergoed en een broek aanhad, liep hij naar de badkamer. Daar draaide hij de douche open en nog geen minuut later stapte hij onder het warme water. Haley lag nog te slapen, zoals gewoonlijk. Hij glimlachte. Misschien dat ze wakker zou worden van het stromende water. En anders sliep ze maar door. Hij zou haar vanavond wel zien. Na 10 minuten liep hij de slaapkamer weer in. Hij haalde een overhemd uit de kast en een schone broek en een schoon jasje. Daarna pakte hij een stropdas. Zodra hij helemaal aangekleed was, liep hij de gang op, op zoek naar zijn schoenen die daar nog ergens moesten staan. 'Honey?' Het was Haley. Hij draaide zich om en liep terug de slaapkamer in. Hij glimlachte eventjes toen hij Haley zag liggen. Ze zag er nog redelijk moe uit. 'Moet je nu al weg?' Aaron knikte eventjes naar de wekker. 'Het is bijna 6 uur schat. Ik moet nog ontbijten en het is wel een stukje rijden naar kantoor. Ik beloof je dat ik vanavond voor het eten thuis ben, oké? Met een verassing.' Er verscheen een glimlach op het gezicht van zijn vrouw. Ze kwam overeind en pakte het overhemd wat hij gister aan had gehad van de grond. Ze trok het aan en kwam uit bed. Meteen liep ze naar hem toe en sloeg haar armen om hem heen. 'Ik kijk er nu al naar uit.' Zei ze. Ze zoende hem even en hij zoende haar terug. 'Ik ook.' Zei hij. 'Maar nu moet ik echt naar beneden. Ontbijt je samen met mij, of duik je nog even onder de dekens?' Haley haalde haar schouders op. 'Als je het niet erg vindt, duik ik nog even onder de dekens.' Hij knikte alleen maar en gaf haar nog een afscheidszoen. 'Ik zie je vanavond.' Daarna liep hij de gang weer op, pakte hij zijn schoenen en liep uiteindelijk de trap af. Eenmaal beneden trok hij zijn schoenen aan en at hij snel wat. Hij moest opschieten, als hij niet in de file wilde komen. Hij haatte de file. Hij had er echt een gruwelijke hekel aan. Al die mensen die net chagrijnig uit hun bed kwamen, dan begonnen met bumper kleven en dan hun claxon minuten lang indrukten alsof het ding daarvoor gemaakt was. Hij pakte zijn jas, trok die aan en pakte toen ook zijn koffer. Hij geeuwde eventjes en wreef weer even met zijn hand over zijn gezicht. Ook heel handig om niet meteen te gaan slapen gisteren avond, maar goed. Hij zou zijn slaap later wel inhalen. Snel liep hij naar buiten en trok hij de deur achter zich dicht. Nu nog de files zien te vermijden en op tijd op kantoor komen, dan zou zijn dag er ook wel weer goed uit zien.

Emily Prentiss zuchtte diep en staarde naar het plafond. Ze haatte katers. Nee, ze haatte katers niet alleen, ze verafschuwde ze, ze verachtte ze… Oké, het was haar eigen schuld dat ze er nu een had. Waarom had Megan haar gister niet gezegd te stoppen? Megan was de bob, maar Emily dronk normaal nooit zoveel. Misschien was het omdat ze het eindelijk uit had gemaakt met die lul van een Jim Herman. Ach, het was maar beter zo. Ze legde haar hand op haar voorhoofd en kreunde eventjes van de hoofdpijn. 'Ik haat katers.' Mompelde ze. Precies op dat moment werd er op de deur van haar kamer gebonsd. Ze kwam overeind, kreunde opnieuw en schoot in haar sloffen. Daarna liep ze naar de deur toe en trok ze die open. Rosita, het Mexicaanse dienstmeisje, stond in de deuropening. 'Miss Emily. Uw moeder verzoekt u mee te gaan.' Emily trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Waarheen?' Rosita haalde haar schouders op. 'U hebt nieuwe baan.' Opnieuw trok Emily een wenkbrauw op. 'Waar dan, Rosita?' Opnieuw haalde het meisje haar schouders op. Soms vroeg Emily af of dat het enige was wat ze kon. Oh ja. Blozen en haar schouders op halen. 'Bij FBI.' Emily rolde met haar ogen. Geweldig. Nu moest ze kantoor werk gaan doen bij de FBI. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar en dacht even na. Misschien was het maar beter als ze die baan aan nam. Ze besloot het toch maar te doen. Ze had nog geen andere baan aangeboden gekregen, en ze had het geld hard nodig. 'Miss Emily?' Emily had zich net omgedraaid om haar kamer weer in te lopen, toen Rosita haar iets vroeg. Ze keek haar aan. 'Wat is er?' Rosita haalde haar schouders op, voor de derde keer in 5 minuten. 'Ik vroeg me af… weet u wie knappe man was, gisteren?' Emily grinnikte eventjes. 'Nee.' Zei ze toen. Rosita hoefde dat niet te weten. Emily hield dat nieuws voor zichzelf. En trouwens, hij was getrouwd. Dus ze hoefde er niet eens naar te kijken. Hij leek haar wel het type wat voor altijd trouw bleef aan zijn vrouw. 'Dag Rosita. Ze maar tegen moeder dat ik er zo aan kom.' Ze sloot de deur, trok het gordijn omhoog en trok de deur van haar kast open. Ze negeerde de hoofdpijn maar. Misschien verdween die wel, als ze er niet aan dacht. Uiteindelijk trok ze een zwarte broek aan met een witte blouse er overheen. Opeens kwam er wat in haar op. Als ze een baan kreeg bij haar moeder op kantoor… Agent Hotchner werkte daar ook. Misschien dat ze hem nog wel even zou spreken vandaag. Meteen sloeg ze zichzelf tegen het hoofd. 'Geweldig, Em.' Mompelde ze. 'Je denkt aan een getrouwde man, hoewel hij wel erg sexy is.' Ze grinnikte. Ach. Denken kon geen kwaad. Zolang ze er maar afbleef, toch? Dan was er helemaal niets aan de hand.

Aaron was al lang blij dat ze vandaag geen zaak hadden, nu kon hij tenminste op tijd thuis hoefde hij vandaag ook niets voor de ambassadeur te doen. Misschien dat hij zelfs nog even die bos rode rozen voor Haley kon kopen. Hij glimlachte en keek op zijn horloge. 4 uur. Hij zou zo even koffie gaan halen. Snel stond hij op en liep hij naar het koffie apparaat. Hij keek niet uit, en botste tegen iemand op. 'Sorry.' Zei hij verontschuldigend. 'Dat was mijn fout. Ik lette niet op.' De vrouw probeerde overeind te krabbelen en hij hielp haar overeind. Dat bruine haar… meteen herkende hij haar. De dochter van Elizabeth Prentiss. 'Het maakt niet uit.' Ze glimlachte. Ze had een mooie glimlach, merkte hij. 'Agent Hotchner, toch?' Vroeg ze. Hij grinnikte eventjes en knikte. 'Ja, dat klopt. Dat je dat nog weet. Ik dacht toch echt dat je dronken was gisteren avond.' Emily haalde haar schouders op. 'Ach, ik ben wel vaker dronken. Maar dat is het punt niet. Is de koffie hier goed?' Vroeg ze, terwijl ze naar de koffieautomaat wees. Aaron schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, niet echt. Je kunt zeggen dat die koffie nergens naar smaakt.' Ze knikte en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. 'Nou, ga je me nog aanbieden om ergens anders koffie te drinken?' Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. Wauw, ze had niet echt bepaald een blad voor haar mond. 'Ja, natuurlijk. Ik weet wel een café waar ze goede koffie verkopen.' Emily knikte. 'Ik denk dat ik al weet wat je bedoelt. Je woont hier zeker nog niet zo lang?' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee. Niet echt nee. Hiervoor werkte ik als openbare aanklager bij het OM, in Washington.' Emily glimlachte en samen liepen ze naar de lift. 'Waarom vertel je me niet hoe je hier terecht bent gekomen? Dan vertel ik iets over mijn leven, over de stad en mijn moeder.' Hij glimlachte. 'Dat lijkt me interessant.' Zei hij.

Evenlater liepen ze samen het gebouw uit, in de richting van een café of een restaurant waar ze een degelijke kop koffie konden kopen. 'Zó, waarom vertel je niet eens over je vrouw?' Hij glimlachte. 'Haley? Haley is een schat. Ik heb haar ontmoet op de middelbare school. Ze zat op de toneelclub, en ik haatte toneel in die tijd. Het enige wat me interesseerde was sport en meisjes.' Ze liepen verder en hij hield de deur voor haar open bij het café wat hij bedoelde. 'Ik was tot over mijn oren verliefd, dus ik besloot toch maar bij de toneelclub te gaan. Al was het alleen om dichter bij haar te komen. Ik was er echt heel slecht in. Ik ben de slechtste piraat ooit.' Emily grinnikte. 'Het klinkt hilarisch in ieder geval.' Zei ze. 'Maar hoe ben je hier terecht gekomen?' Hij haalde zijn schouders op en ze liepen naar de bar. Daar gingen ze zitten. 'Hoe wil je, je koffie, zwart?' Ze knikte en hij bestelde. 'Twee koffie alstublieft. Beide zwart.' De man knikte en liep weg. Daarna keek hij weer naar Emily. 'Zoals ik eerder al zei. Ik was hiervoor een openbare aanklager bij het OM in Washington. Maar ik deed liever actief werk. Dus ik besloot profiler te worden. Haley en ik verhuisden hier naar toe en ik kreeg een baan.' 'Hier, uw koffie.' Hij bedankte de man even en pakte zijn kop op. Hij nam een slok. Dat smaakte duidelijk beter dan de zooi die ze op kantoor hadden. Emily nam ook een slok en sloot haar ogen even. 'Heerlijk.' Zei ze. 'Deze koffie lijkt me een stuk lekkerder dan die ranzige troep op kantoor. Dat lijkt net modderwater.' Hij lachte even en nam toen nog een slok. 'Dus, vertel eens. Hoe zit dat met jou?' Emily zette haar kop neer en haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik heb mijn vader nooit gekend en mijn moeder is ambassadeur. We hadden nogal een hectisch leven, dus ik een hectische jeugd. We reisden veel. Ik heb in Oekraïne gewoond en in het Midden-Oosten. Geloof me, geen pretje. Hoewel, ik ken nu wel heel veel talen.' Hij glimlachte en nam nog een slok. 'Dat klinkt moeilijk.' Zei hij. 'Je bent dus altijd maar alleen geweest met je moeder?' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Rosita is al een paar jaar bij ons. Ik heb verschillende kindermeisjes gehad. Verschillende privé leraren. En jij? Heb jij broers of zussen?' Aaron dacht aan Sean, zijn jongere broer. 'Ja. Ik heb een broertje.' Zei hij. 'Hij heet Sean en is nu 19.' Hij glimlachte. 'Mijn vader is overleden aan kanker. Dus ik heb eigenlijk alleen mijn moeder en broer nog.' Hij sloeg zijn ogen even neer en voelde toen Emily's hand op de zijne. Hij keek op en keek haar aan. 'Dat moet moeilijk zijn.' Zei ze. Hij schudde zijn hoofd even. 'Dat valt wel mee. Ik heb er mee leren leven.' Een poosje was het stil. Het was stil in het café en het was stil tussen Emily en Aaron. Het leek wel alsof ze elkaar volkomen begrepen, ook al zeiden ze niets. En dat was precies datgene wat Aaron zo dwars zat. Het was niet normaal dat hij zo'n connectie voelde met iemand anders dan zijn vrouw. Haley was zijn soulmate, dat zou echt niet veranderen. 'Aaron…' ze zweeg even. 'Is het wel goed als ik je Aaron noem? Meneer Hotchner klinkt zo, ver weg.' Opnieuw lachte hij even. 'Natuurlijk. Je mag me wel Aaron noemen.' Er verscheen een glimlach op Emily's gezicht. 'Mooi zo.' Zei ze. 'Want, Aaron, ik denk dat dit het begin is van een heel goede vriendschap.' Hij was eigenlijk best opgelucht dat ze dat zei. Het zou zonde zijn om deze connectie te onderdrukken of weg te duwen. Vrienden leek hem een prima idee. 'Oké.' Zei hij. 'Ik denk dat ik het daar wel mee eens ben. Nee, ik weet dat ik het daar mee eens ben.' Emily stond op, Aaron dronk zijn kop leeg en betaalde toen. 'Laten we maar teruggaan, voor ze ons nog gaan missen.' Samen liepen ze het café uit. Terug naar het kantoor.


	3. Only Getting Started

Aaron opende de voordeur van zijn huis om 10 over half 7. Hij vond dat hij nog redelijk op tijd was. In zijn hand had hij een bos rode rozen, zoals hij zich had voorgenomen. Hij sloot de deur achter zich en legde de bos even weg, zodat hij zijn jas uit kon trekken. Hij hing de jas aan de kapstok, zette zijn koffer weg en pakte de bos op. Snel liep hij naar de keuken toe, waar Haley wel moest zijn. En inderdaad, ze stond in de keuken. 'Hey.' Zei hij met een glimlach op zijn gezicht, terwijl hij tegen de deurpost leunde. Haley draaide zich om en keek naar hem. Er verscheen een glimlach op haar gezicht. 'Oh Aaron!' Zei ze. 'Dat had je niet moeten doen!' Hij haalde zijn schouders op en liep naar haar toe. 'Ik wilde het wel doen. Ik wilde mijn excuses aanbieden. Ik weet dat ik de laatste tijd niet vaak thuis ben geweest en… ik weet ook niet of dat snel gaat veranderen. Maar ik beloof je wel dat het beter wordt oké? En misschien maak ik nu een belofte waar ik me niet aan kan houden, maar dat doe ik alleen maar om je te laten weten hoeveel ik van je houd.' Ze pakte de bos aan en rook er even aan. 'Dat is lief van je.' Zei ze. Ze draaide zich om en zette de bos in het water. Aaron merkte gewoon dat er iets aan de hand was. Het ene moment was ze nog heel vrolijk, maar toen hij zijn speech hield over dat alles zou gaan veranderen, werd ze opeens wat stiller. 'Haley?' Vroeg hij verbaast. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' Ze haalde diep adem en draaide zich om. Langzaam kreeg hij wel min of meer door wat er aan de hand was. Haley leunde tegen het aanrecht en keek eerst een poos naar de vloer. Daarna keek ze hem weer aan. 'Ik…,' begon ze toen, met een wat trillende stem. Haar stemming was echt in een keer omgeslagen, dat was hij niet van haar gewend. 'Ik heb een zwangerschapstest gekocht vanmiddag.' Hij keek haar aan, met een verwachtingsvolle blik. Ze probeerde al tijden zwanger te worden, maar na een paar jaar was het nog altijd niet gelukt. 'En? Was het positief?' Vroeg hij, met een sprankje hoop in zijn stem. Het zou dit keer toch zeker wel anders zijn? Ze hadden hier zolang op gehoopt… het zou nu toch eindelijk wel waar zijn? Ze schudde haar hoofd en in de hoeken van haar ogen zag hij tranen opkomen. 'Het… het was weer negatief. Weer, Aaron. Ik snap het niet, waarom lukt het niet?' Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en drukte haar dicht tegen zich aan. 'Shht.' Zei hij zachtjes, terwijl hij over haar rug wreef, 'Het komt wel Goed lieverd. Ik beloof je, ooit zullen wij een kind hebben. Ik weet het zeker.' Hij hoorde haar snikken en zelf had hij het ook even moeilijk. Ze waren nu al 6 jaar getrouwd, en nog altijd was er geen zwangerschap. 'Ik snap het gewoon niet,' Haley ging door, alsof ze zijn bemoedigende woorden niet had gehoord, 'we zijn net als elk ander stel. We hebben het al zo vaak geprobeerd, we hebben al zoveel valse hoop gehad. Het is gewoon niet eerlijk.' Hij haalde diep adem en besloot zijn woorden van net te herhalen. 'Haley, honey… het komt allemaal goed. Dat beloof ik je. We blijven positief, oké?' Ze keek hem aan en knikte toen even. Hij glimlachte en veegde de tranen van haar wangen af. 'Zullen we maar gaan eten?' Ze knikte en hij liet haar los. Natuurlijk vond hij het ook moeilijk dat het na zoveel jaar nog altijd niet goed ging, maar hij kon er ook niets aan doen. Misschien zouden ze eens naar een dokter moeten gaan. Misschien dat die hen kon helpen met dit probleem.

'Hoe is het met je?' Emily omhelsde hem even en liet hem daarna weer los. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Ik zou kunnen zeggen dat het wel redelijk gaat, maar dan zou jij zeggen dat het niet zo goed gaat, omdat je dat aan me kan zien.' Emily pakte de mok op en nam een slok. 'Wat is er aan de hand, wil je erover praten?' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Eigenlijk niet.' Een tijdje langs was het stil, tot Emily haar mond opentrok. Het was altijd beter als je erover praatte, als iets je dwars zat. 'Aaron, ik weet dat we dit nog niet zo heel lang doen, je weet wel… het vrienden zijn enzo, maar je kunt het echt wel aan me vertellen. Ik houd mijn mond dicht.' Hij keek haar aan en trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Ik bedoel, ik vertel niets door. Alles wat je aan mij verteld is strikt persoonlijk. Ik heb niet zo'n probleem met mijn mond houden.' Een glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. Mooi zo. Hij was al een stukje vrolijker, dat scheelde weer. 'Oké. Ik vertel het je wel.' Zei hij toen. 'Maar dan moet je er ook echt over zwijgen, oké? Niet iedereen hoeft alles van mijn privé leven te weten.' Emily knikte vastbesloten. Ze wilde weten wat er in zijn leven gebeurde. Ze waren gewoon vrienden, toch? Vrienden vertelden elkaar zulke dingen. 'Haley en ik proberen het al een paar jaar.' Hij krabbelde even aan zijn wang. Ze trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Wat?' Vroeg ze. 'Proberen wat?' 'Om zwanger te worden, je weet wel… een kind te verwekken. Maar na 6jaar huwelijk is het nog altijd niet gelukt.' Emily's ogen werden groot. 6 jaar? Hij was al 6 jaar getrouwd? Dan moest hij… ongeveer 24 geweest zijn toen hij trouwde. Ze had niet verwacht dat ze al zolang getrouwd zouden zijn. Maar goed, niet dat het haar iets aanging. 'Oh.' Zei ze alleen maar. Ze had eigenlijk geen flauw idee van wat ze tegen hem moest zeggen. Ze kon wel zeggen dat ze het rot voor hem vond en dat ze met hen meeleefde, maar dan leek het net alsof er iemand was overleden. 'Eerlijk gezegd weet ik niet wat ik moet zeggen om je op te beuren,' bekende ze aan hem, 'ik bedoel… als ik zeg "wat rot voor je" of "ik leef met je mee", dan lijkt het net of er iemand is overleden.' Ze grinnikte even, hij ook. 'Je hoeft niets te zeggen.' Zei hij. 'Ik heb er wel vertrouwen in, het gebeurt nog wel een keertje. Alleen Haley is telkens over haar toeren als ze weer een negatieve test heeft.' Dat kon Emily wel begrijpen. Ze had zelf dan geen vriend en had nog nooit de intentie om zwanger te worden gehad, maar het leek haar wel heel moeilijk, dat als je het al zolang probeerde, het telkens weer mislukte. 'Haley zou jou ook eens moeten ontmoeten. Ik weet zeker dat jullie het goed met elkaar kunnen vinden.' Emily glimlachte alleen maar. Dat leek haar eigenlijk niet zo'n goed idee. Ze wist hoe vrouwen zoals Haley waren, en ze had zo'n flauw vermoeden dat ze er wat achter zou gaan zoeken. Natuurlijk was er helemaal niets tussen haar en Aaron. Ze waren gewoon vrienden. Ze keek even op haar horloge en keek toen weer naar Aaron, die zijn kop koffie leegdronk en neerzette. 'Zullen we nog even ergens wat gaan drinken?' vroeg ze. Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Denk je dat, dat een goed idee is? We moeten morgen allebei weer werken.' Ze grinnikte even, stond op en trok hem ook overeind. 'Kom op, dit is nog maar het begin van de avond. We kunnen er nog wel even tegenaan.'

Haley keek op de klok en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. Het was al bijna 11 uur. Hij had gezegd dat hij alleen even wat ging drinken met een collega. Hij zou vroeg thuis zijn, dat had hij beloofd. Ze keek naar de twee wijnglazen die op de tafel stonden. Na een poosje kwam ze overeind en ze pakte de glazen op. Met een chagrijnige blik op haar gezicht liep ze naar de keuken toe, waar ze zijn glas leeggoot en haar eigen lege glas ook in de wasbak zette. Ze vertrouwde het voor geen meter, maar ze wist dat Aaron haar het nooit aan zou doen om vreemd te gaan. Een poosje keek ze door het keukenraam naar buiten en beet toen op haar lip. Maar wat zo als het wel zo was? Wat nou als hij met een andere vrouw uit was? Wat nou als hij met een ander uit was, omdat zij niet zwanger werd? Het was allemaal haar schuld. Ze voelde de tranen over haar wangen rollen en snikte even. Langzaam liet ze zich langs het keukenkastje naar benden zakken en begon ze te huilen. Het leek wel alsof ze niet meer kon stoppen. Alles wat er de afgelopen tijd gebeurd was, kwam nu naar buiten. In een stroom van tranen. Aarons nieuwe baan, die collega waar hij het telkens over had, de negatieve zwangerschapstest… Ze bleef een poosje zitten, huilend, gebroken. Waarom moest het zo moeilijk zijn? Huwelijken leken zo gemakkelijk. Bij haar ouders was het gemakkelijk gegaan. Die hadden elkaar gevonden, hadden nooit ruzie en kregen kinderen. Misschien moest ze haar zus bellen. Langzaam krabbelde ze weer overeind en draaide ze de kraan open. Eerst even opfrissen. Het koude water wat ze in haar gezicht gooide friste haar wel wat op, maar het nam het verdriet niet weg. Ze draaide de kraan weer dicht en liep toen langzaam naar de kamer, waar ze de huistelefoon pakte en het nummer van Jessica, haar zus draaide. De telefoon ging in ieder geval over, dus dat betekende dat Jessica niet in gesprek was. 'Jessica Brooks.' Meteen voelde Haley de tranen weer over haar wangen lopen. 'Jess… met mij. Ik wilde je gewoon even spreken.' 'Hales, wat is er aan de hand?' Ze hoorde de bezorgdheid in de stem van haar zus. 'Het is vast niets Jess.' Zei ze. 'Ik denk dat ik paranoïde word. Maar ik kan er niets aan doen.' Ze hoorde een zucht aan de andere kant van de lijn. 'Vertel eens wat er is. Misschien kan ik er wel een simpele verklaring voor vinden.' Haley knikte, maar besefte toen dat Jessica dat helemaal niet kon zien. Ze haalde even diep adem en begon toen te vertellen. 'Aaron heeft een nieuwe collega. En ik denk dat het een vrouw is.' Het was stil aan de andere kant van de lijn. 'Hij heeft het er nog niet echt over gehad, maar…' ze zweeg even. 'Ik ben zo bang dat hij vreemd gaat.' Jessica lachte eventjes. 'Hales! Waar maak je je druk om? Aaron ging speciaal voor jou bij de toneel groep, omdat hij tot over z'n oren verliefd op je was. Hij gaat echt niet vreemd hoor! Waarom zou hij? Hij heeft een geweldige vrouw.' Haley glimlachte ook even, maar werd toen al snel weer serieus. 'Jess, ik weet het niet. Maar… we proberen het nu al 6 jaar. En nog steeds niets.' Jessica was weer stil, net als Haley. Een poosje zaten de twee zussen aan de telefoon, zonder ook maar een woord te wisselen. Uiteindelijk nam Jessica het woord weer. 'Nog steeds geen zwangerschap?' Haley snikte. 'Nee.' 'Zusje, wat verschrikkelijk voor je. Ik weet hoe graag je het wilt.' Haley snikte nog harder. 'Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen! Straks gaat hij er met een ander vandoor omdat ik geen kinderen kan krijgen.' Het was opnieuw even stil. 'Ben je al naar een dokter geweest?' 'Nee.' 'Doe dat dan eerst. En ga je dan pas druk maken om je man. Ik weet zeker dat alles goed komt met je, zusje. Met jou en Aaron samen komt ook alles goed. Geloof mij nou maar, oké?' Haley glimlachte even tussen haar tranen door. 'Oké. Ik geloof je.' Ze haalde even diep adem. 'Ik denk dat ik maar naar bed ga.' Jessica stemde in. 'Ik ga ook naar bed, zusje. Slaap lekker. Ik houd van je.' Haley glimlachte opnieuw en stond op. 'Ik houd ook van je.' Daarna hing ze op en legde de telefoon op de tafel.


	4. Stay The Night

Aaron grinnikte eventjes en keek naar de lege glazen die op het tafeltje stonden. Daarna gleed zijn blik af naar Emily, die een glas in haar hand had. 'Wedden dat ik dit in een keer achterover kan slaan?' Hij grinnikte opnieuw. 'Oké. Waarvoor wedden we?' Emily dacht even na en hief toen het glas omhoog, waardoor er wat over de rand ging. 'Oeps.' Zei ze giechelend. 'Als ik dit kan, dan moet jij me thuisbrengen. Want volgens mij, ben ik straal bezopen,' zei ze, nog altijd giechelend. Hij pakte zijn eigen glas op en dronk dat leeg. 'Ik ook, geloof ik. Ik kan niet meer helemaal helder nadenken.' Hij grinnikte opnieuw en keek toen weer naar Emily. 'Nou, probeer het dan. Ik wed dat je het toch niet kan.' Emily pakte het glas beter beet en zette dat toen aan haar mond. Ze sloeg het achterover en begon te drinken. Toen ze het inderdaad in een keer leeg had gedronken lachte hij even. 'Het lijkt erop, dat jij me naar huis brengt, sir.' Emily giechelde nog altijd. Het was een aanstekelijk lachje, want ook Aaron moest lachen. Emily stond op en wankelde eventjes. Ze greep zich beet aan de bar en hij stond ook op om haar op te vangen, voor als ze zou vallen. Maar, dat deed ze niet. Ze grinnikte. 'Ach, ben je nu ook al mijn vangnet?' Hij pakte zijn jas en trok die aan. 'Laten we maar een taxi nemen,' zei hij, terwijl hij even met een hand over zijn gezicht wreef. Emily schudde haar hoofd. 'Welnee, ben je gek? We gaan gezellig lopen.' Ze wilde haar arm in de zijne haken, maar het ging mis. Hij greep haar beet en hielp haar om weer rechtop te gaan staan. 'Zeker weten? Gaan we lopen?' Ze grinnikte en knikte. 'Laten we gaan dan.' Zei hij grinnikend. Hij mocht dan ook wel dronken zijn, maar blijkbaar kon hij beter tegen alcohol dan Emily. Ze was nu al twee keer bijna gevallen, en wie wist hoe vaak dat nog zou gebeuren. Het tweetal liep naar buiten en evenlater liepen ze al lachend in de richting van de rand van de stad. Gelukkig hadden ze een café niet al te ver het centrum in uitgekozen. Nu hoefden ze niet zo ver te lopen. Hij had zijn auto bij Emily laten staan, omdat zij erop had gestaan dat ze gingen lopen. Ze had hem een hele rondleiding door de stad gegeven en uiteindelijk hadden ze ergens koffie gedronken. Ze had hem toen ook nog eens overgehaald om wat te gaan drinken… en daar liepen ze dan. Beide dronken. Emily grinnikte eventjes en wees naar een man, aan de overkant van de weg. 'Moet je zien.' Hij grinnikte ook even en duwde haar arm toen naar beneden. 'Emily, doe normaal.' Ze grinnikte even en keek hem aan. 'We zijn er.' Zei ze met een glimlach. 'Weetje, je had net zo goed dat glas niet achterover kunnen slaan.' Zei hij grinnikend. 'Mijn auto stond toch nog hier.' Emily trok een wenkbrauw op en giechelde toen weer. 'Je gaat toch zeker niet rijden nu?' Hij liep met haar mee naar de voordeur. 'Ik ga de auto wel duwen.' Zei hij grinnikend. Emily zocht in haar tas naar de sleutel en zodra ze die gevonden had, maakte ze de deur open. Ze draaide zich om naar hem. Hij keek haar aan met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Even keken ze elkaar aan. Gewoon, zonder ook maar een woord te wisselen. Aaron keek haar recht in haar ogen aan, en zij keek terug, recht in zijn ogen. Hij deed een stap dichterbij, eentje maar. Maar voor Emily leek dat wel een teken te zijn. Ze deed ook een stap naar voren, en voor hij het wist stonden ze te zoenen. Hij legde zijn ene hand op haar wang en zijn andere hand legde hij op haar onderrug, terwijl hij haar bleef zoenen. Emily sloeg een arm om zijn nek en de andere liet ze langs haar lichaam hangen. Het was alsof het er al heel lang aan had zitten komen, maar ze waren beide dronken. Waarschijnlijk wisten ze morgen beide niet meer wat er gebeurd was. Emily trok haar gezicht even weg. 'Mijn moeder is niet thuis,' zei ze zacht, waarna ze hem bij zijn stropdas beet pakte. Hij schudde zijn hoofd even. 'Denk je niet…' Ze grijnsde even. 'Niemand hoeft dit te weten, oké. Het is eenmalig.' Voor een van beide nog iets kon zeggen, zoenden ze elkaar al weer. Emily trok hem naar binnen en sloot de deur achter hem. Aaron duwde haar tegen de deur aan en stopte even met zoenen. Hij keek haar alleen maar aan. Zijn gedachten vlogen even naar Haley… Haley… hij kon dit niet doen. Hij was getrouwd. Maar waarom voelde dit dan zo goed? Waarom wilde hij niet stoppen? Waarom voelde hij zich zo goed als hij Emily zoende? Voelde hij dan niets meer voor Haley? Ze zoenden opnieuw, nu was het zijn initiatief. Emily duwde zijn jasje van zijn schouders af en maakte zijn stropdas los. Langzaam maakte hij de rits van haar jas los en evenlater lag ook die op de grond. Hij had zijn verstand gewoon op nul gezet, en met die alcohol in zijn bloed lukte dat nog goed ook. Zijn handen gleden onder haar T-shirt en evenlater trok hij ook dat uit. Hij stopte even met zoenen en keek hem aan. Emily zoende hem weer, en trok hem mee in de richting van de trap. Terwijl ze de trap op liepen – zoenend – maakte Emily de knoopjes van zijn overhemd los.

Aaron werd wakker van een zoemend geluid. Hij opende zijn ogen even en knipperde. Toen hij het bonkende gevoel in zijn hoofd voelde, kneep hij zijn ogen weer even dicht. Een paar seconden was het stil, en al snel was daar het zoemende geluid weer. Wat was dat? Na een tijdje drong het tot hem door dat het zijn mobiel was. Hij kwam overeind en opende zijn ogen weer. Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. Dit was niet zijn slaapkamer. Waar was hij? Toen hij zijn mobiel op de grond zag liggen pakte hij die op. Het was Haley. Dus hij was niet bij Haley. Hij draaide zich om en zag toen Emily naast hem liggen. Hij sloot zijn ogen even en slikte. Oh nee. Dit kon niet goed zijn. Zijn mobiel stopte met trillen. Aaron zuchtte. Wat had hij gedaan? Hoe stom kon hij zijn? Dit was echt het stomste wat hij ooit gedaan had! Snel kwam hij uit bed en raapte hij zijn kleding bij elkaar. Hij kleedde zich aan en liep toen voorzichtig de kamer uit. Hij wierp nog een blik op de slapende Emily en sloot zijn ogen. Hij zou haar gewoon niet meer aan kunnen kijken de komende dagen. Misschien zou hij haar nooit meer normaal aan kunnen kijken. Dit was een vergissing geweest. Haley zou het nooit te weten komen en het liefste zou hij dit meteen vergeten. Maar hij wist dat hij dit nooit zou vergeten. Hij sloot de deur achter zich en liep de trap af. Rosita stak haar hoofd om de hoek van de keuken. 'Meneer?' vroeg ze. Aaron legde zijn vinger op zijn lippen. 'Shht. Miss Prentiss slaapt nog.' Zei hij. Hij raapte zijn stropdas en jasje op. Snel stak hij zijn telefoon in zijn zak en pakte hij zijn autosleutels. Zijn hersens werkten op volle toeren. Wat moest hij tegen Haley zeggen? Hij zou moeilijk nu naar huis kunnen gaan en zeggen: "Schat, hoe is het met je? Oh ja. Voor ik het vergeet te zeggen, ik ben met een collega naar bed geweest." Hoe stom was dat? 'Aaron Hotchner, wat ben je toch een klootzak.' Mompelde hij zachtjes, terwijl hij de voordeur uitliep en naar zijn auto liep. 'Ik ga dit mezelf nooit vergeven.' Snel stapte hij de auto in en haalde hij even diep adem. Hij zou tegen Haley zeggen dat hij terug naar kantoor was gegaan en dat hij daar in slaap was gevallen. Ja, dat zou hij zeggen. Hij zou haar niet overstuur maken door te zeggen dat hij de hele avond en de hele nacht bij Emily was geweest. Opnieuw trilde zijn mobiel. Aaron startte de motor en reed de oprit af. Toen hij de straat uitreed nam hij op. 'Hey lieverd.' Zei hij. 'Aaron? Waar ben je? Ik ben doodongerust.' Hij glimlachte even, blij dat hij haar stem weer hoorde. 'Ik ben teruggegaan naar kantoor. Ik moest nog wat papierwerk afmaken, maar ik was zo moe dat ik in slaap ben gevallen.' Hij hoorde Haley opgelucht zuchten aan de andere kant van de lijn. 'Oh schat. Ik ben zo paranoïde. Ik was bang dat je een affaire had.' Zijn ogen werden groot. Hoe kwam ze daar nou weer bij? Hij zou haar nooit zoiets aan doen. Sukkel, wat dacht hij wel niet? Hij had het haar zojuist aangedaan! 'Lieverd, ik zou nooit, maar dan ook nooit vreemdgaan.' Hij beet even op zijn lip. 'Lieverd. Ik houd van jou. Alleen van jou. Dat weet je toch wel?' Hij reed verder en stopte voor een stoplicht. 'Ik ga nu ophangen, maar ik ben zo thuis, oké? Ik wilde je nog even zien voor ik wéér terug moet naar kantoor.' 'Oké. Ik houd van je Aaron.' Hij glimlachte. 'Ik ook van jou Haley. Vergeet dat niet, oké?' 'Oké.' Hij hing op en legde zijn mobiel op de bijrijderstoel. Snel gaf hij zichzelf een klap tegen het voorhoofd. 'Sukkel!' riep hij hard tegen zichzelf. 'Waarom ben je zo'n sukkel?' Toen het groen werd gaf hij weer gas en reed hij verder. Hij zou zich dit zelf echt nooit vergeven. Het was oneerlijk tegen Emily en tegen Haley. Hij had Haley bedrogen en Emily nu misschien valse hoop gegeven. Als ze er ooit over zou beginnen had hij een geluk. Hij kon dit direct afschuiven op de alcohol. Maar dan nog. Hij had dit nooit moeten doen. Hij had toch kunnen beseffen dat hij een vrouw had? Dat hij getrouwd was met de allerliefste vrouw van de wereld? Een paar minuten later reed hij de oprit op en zette hij de auto op de rem. Hij haalde even diep adem en stapte toen uit. Hij had echt een grote vergissing gemaakt. Hij had gisterenavond niet met Emily mee moeten gaan. Hij had verantwoordelijk moeten zijn en naar huis moeten gaan. Maar wat had het voor zin om zich daar nu schuldig over te voelen? Het was nou eenmaal gebeurd. En niemand hoefde er iets van te weten. Hij stak zijn sleutel in het slot en draaide de deur open. Toen hij binnen was sloot hij de deur achter zich. 'Haley?' riep hij, terwijl hij zijn jasje uittrok en dat aan de kapstok hing. Haley kwam de trap af en glimlachte. 'Lieverd, waarom heb je gister niet gebeld? Je had toch wel even kunnen zeggen dat je nog naar kantoor ging? Ik was echt doodongerust.' Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek toen ze beneden was en hij zoende haar eventjes. 'Sorry. Ik dacht dat je wel al op bed zou liggen. Dus ik heb je niet meer gebeld. Ik weet het, ik had het wel moeten doen. Maar ik had eerlijk gezegd niet verwacht dat het zo lang ging duren. Ik was dan ook niet van plan om aan mijn bureau in slaap te vallen.' Haley grinnikte eventjes. 'Heb je nog tijd om wat te eten?' Hij knikte. 'Natuurlijk. Ik ben naar huis gekomen om nog even samen met jou te ontbijten.' Haley liet hem los en hij sloeg een arm om haar heen. 'Kom op. Laten we dan maar gaan ontbijten voor ik weg moet.' Samen liepen ze naar de keuken. Haley had de tafel al gedekt. Hij glimlachte eventjes. 'Je had er dus op gerekend dat ik wel thuis zou zijn voor het ontbijt?' Ze glimlachte en zoende hem even op zijn wang. 'Lieverd, ik ken je. Jij zou een ontbijt met je vrouw niet overslaan.' Even grinnikte hij. Langzaam vergat hij wat er gebeurd was. Nu hij bij Haley was hoefde hij er tenminste even niet aan te denken. Maar als hij straks op kantoor was en hij zou Emily weer zien, zou alles weer boven komen. Ze gingen aan tafel zitten en Aaron pakte Haley's hand eventjes. Hij keek haar aan en ze glimlachte. 'Lieverd, als jij het wilt… dan gaan we naar de dokter, oké? Om te vragen of het mogelijk is om kinderen te krijgen. En als het zo is dat we dat niet kunnen,… dan gaan we een andere manier zoeken om wel een kind te krijgen.' Ze glimlachte en knikte. 'Je bent geweldig.'


	5. Love Hurts

Er was anderhalve maand voorbij gegaan sinds het "ongelukje" van Aaron en Emily. Aaron had haar ontlopen en voor zijn gevoel had Emily ook niet echt haar best gedaan om hem te spreken. Als ze per ongeluk allebei bij dezelfde koffieautomaat stonden, wisselden ze geen woord. Zelfs geen blikken. Aaron zuchtte even en staarde naar zijn handen. Zijn gedachten stonden op een laag pitje. Hij had absoluut geen zin om na te denken. Vooral niet over wat er was gebeurd. Ook al was het al anderhalve maand geleden, het zat hem nog steeds dwars. Hij keek op toen hij geroepen werd. Langzaam stond hij op en liep hij in de richting van zijn baas. 'Agent Hotchner, ik wil je bij deze vertellen dat je promotie krijgt.' Er verscheen een glimlach op zijn gezicht. 'Hoe bedoelt u, sir?' vroeg hij. 'Je wordt overgeplaatst naar het hoofdkantoor in Quantico, Virginia. Je gaat samen met Jason Gideon een BAU team leiden.' Zijn mond viel haast open van verbazing. Hij ging terug naar Virginia? Naar Quantico? Dit was geweldig! 'Bedankt, sir.' Zei hij. 'Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen… bedankt.' Zijn baas glimlachte. 'Bedank jezelf maar, Hotchner. Je hebt geweldig werk geleverd. En ik moet zeggen dat je de beste bent van deze Unit. Maar ze hebben je nodig in Quantico. En als je doorgaat zoals je nu al bezig bent, word je ooit nog wel eens Unit Chief van je eigen team.' Aaron kon het gewoon niet geloven. Hij had gewoon een promotie gekregen! 'Ik denk dat je dat nu maar het beste aan je vrouw kan gaan vertellen.' Zijn baas stak een hand naar hem uit, en Aaron schudde die even. 'Nogmaals, heel erg bedankt, sir.' De man knikte even en draaide zich toen om. Snel liep Aaron naar zijn bureau en daar pakte hij zijn autosleutels. Hij zou later wel terugkomen voor zijn spullen. Hij moest dit nieuws nu aan Haley vertellen. Snel liep hij naar de lift en evenlater stond hij beneden. Hij stapte in de parkeergarage in zijn auto en startte de motor. Hij moest zo snel mogelijk naar huis om het aan Haley te vertellen. Om haar te zeggen dat ze terug zouden gaan naar Virginia, dat hij een baan had promotie had gekregen… hij kreeg nu een veel beter salaris. Hij zou nu dat grote huis voor haar kunnen kopen. Tien minuten later reed hij de oprit op, en snel liep hij naar de deur. Hij stak de sleutel in het slot en liep naar binnen. 'Haley!' Riep hij. 'Haley! Kom hier! Ik heb geweldig nieuws!' Haley kwam de keuken uit met een verbaasde blik op haar gezicht. 'Schat? Wat doe jij nou hier? Moet je niet werken?' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Haley, ik heb promotie gekregen. We gaan terug naar Washington.' Haley's ogen werden groot en ze liet de theedoek uit haar handen vallen. Snel rende ze naar hem toe en sprong ze hem om de nek. 'Wat geweldig!' Even zoenden ze, en toen liet hij haar weer los. 'Ik krijg mijn eigen team, Hales. Samen met Jason Gideon. Je weet wel, de profiler waar we zoveel van gehoord hebben.' Haley glimlachte en ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek. 'Oh, Aaron. Ik vind het zó geweldig voor je. Je eigen team. Daar moet je altijd van gedroomd hebben.' Hij knikte. 'Natuurlijk heb ik daar altijd van gedroomd. Maar nu kan ik ook dat grote huis voor je kopen, Hales.' Zei hij. 'Ik krijg een veel beter salaris.' Dat had hij allemaal al uitgezocht. Als leider van een team kreeg je een veel hoger salaris dan als een normale field agent. En nu zou hij dat salaris krijgen. Ze zoenden opnieuw en hij liet haar toen weer los. 'Ga jij de spullen pakken. Ik ga mij spullen op kantoor pakken. We gaan hier zo snel mogelijk weg, oké?' Haley knikte. Hij zag de grote glimlach op haar gezicht. Een tevreden blik, een gelukkige blik. Ze zouden weer teruggaan naar Washington. Ze zouden weer in de stad gaan wonen waar ze vandaan kwamen. Het voelde toch een beetje alsof ze naar huis toe zouden gaan. Snel drukte hij nog een zoen op haar voorhoofd en toen draaide hij zich om. Snel liep hij de deur weer uit en stapte hij in de auto. Hij haalde even diep adem en sloot zijn ogen, terwijl hij met zijn hoofd tegen de hoofdsteun leunde. Hij had promotie gekregen. Hij wist dat hij goed was in wat hij deed. Hij wist dat hij ooit eens Unit Chief zou zijn van een team. Maar dat hij nu ook nog met Jason Gideon samen mocht werken! De man was een legende! En nu zou hij samen met hem een team gaan leiden, vanuit Quantico. Het was de droom van iedere FBI Agent om ooit een eigen team te hebben. Dat wist hij gewoon. Na een poosje opende hij zijn ogen. Hij startte de motor en reed achteruit de oprit af. Eerst zijn spullen ophalen. En dan moest hij zijn excuses gaan aanbieden bij Emily, voor zijn gedrag tegenover haar. Het was een vergissing. Hij had haar de afgelopen weken niet moeten negeren. Dat verdiende ze niet. Hij was hier net zo schuldig aan als zij. Maar eerst zou hij teruggaan naar kantoor en de moed verzamelen om weer bij het huis van ambassadeur Prentiss te verschijnen om met Emily te praten. Ze had vrij vandaag, dus hij kon niet met haar praten op kantoor. Hij zuchtte even en reed verder.

Emily zuchtte eventjes en zat op de bank in de woonkamer. Ze had haar handen op haar buik en er rolde een traan over haar wang. Hoe had ze in vredesnaam zo stom kunnen zijn? Ze had het verpest. Ze had hun vriendschap verpest door hem te zoenen! Ze wist wat ervan zou komen. Hij was een man en hij was dronken. Ze haalde even diep adem en beet op haar lip. Ze hoorde de bel, maar negeerde die. Rosita was er om open te doen, dus gelukkig hoefde zij niet op te staan. Ze beet op haar lip en staarde naar de foto van haar en haar moeder op de tafel. Dus zo zou het bij haar ook worden? Moeder en… haar gedachten werden onderbroken door Rosita. 'Miss Emily?' Ze keek op en veegde haar tranen af. 'Wat is er aan de hand, Rosita?' vroeg ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht. 'Het is meneer Hotchner. Hij is hier voor u.' Emily trok een wenkbrauw op. Waarom was Aaron hier? En waarom was hij hier voor haar? 'Weet je dat zeker, Rosita? Is hij hier niet voor mijn moeder?' Rosita schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee. Hij is hier voor Miss Emily. Dat bent u.' Emily glimlachte even. 'Ik kom er zo aan.' Ze pakte haar glas van tafel en dronk het leeg. Daarna zette ze het terug op tafel en stond ze op. 'Rosita, zou je even voor me mijn bed willen afhalen?' Rosita stemde in en Emily liep in de richting van de voordeur. Ze haalde even diep adem, sloot haar ogen, blies haar adem weer uit en opende toen de deur. 'Hey.' Zei ze zachtjes. Ze keek hem aan. 'Hey.' Zei hij terug. Ze hield de deur met een hand vast en zette haar andere hand in haar zij. 'Luister,' begon ze. 'Ik heb promotie gekregen.' Zei hij toen plotseling. Haar ogen werden groot. 'Oh.' Zei ze toen. 'Ik ga morgen weg. Ik verhuis naar Virginia.' Ze slikte even. Virginia. Dat betekende Quantico. En Virginia lag aan de andere kant van het land. Even sloot ze haar ogen en zuchtte ze even. Daarna opende ze haar ogen weer. 'En waarom kom je dat aan mij vertellen, Aaron?' vroeg ze. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Je was hier mijn enige vriendin. Ik weet dat wat er gebeurd tussen ons een vergissing was. En ik wil wedden dat we het beiden zo snel mogelijk willen vergeten, maar ik wil toch mijn excuses aanbieden voor mijn gedrag de laatste weken. Ik had je niet moeten negeren, oké? Ik weet dat jij niet alleen verantwoordelijk bent voor wat er is gebeurd. Het is net zo erg mijn schuld dan als het jouw schuld is. Je bent hier niet alleen verantwoordelijk voor. En ik wil wedden dat we ons allebei schuldig voelen.' Emily knikte maar. Ze besloot te zwijgen over wat ze wilde zeggen. 'Aaron,' begon ze. 'Je hoeft je excuses niet aan te bieden, oké? Jij mag mij dan wel genegeerd hebben, maar ik heb jou ook niet aangesproken. En ik was degene die jou zoende. Ik had dat nooit mogen doen. Ondanks dat ik dronken was wist ik wel dat je getrouwd was, dat je een vrouw hebt van wie je heel veel houdt.' Ze zweeg eventjes en staarde naar haar voeten. Dit was nogal moeilijk voor haar. Maar ze wist dat het voor hem ook redelijk moeilijk moest zijn. Ze had zo'n idee dat ze hier beiden met gemengde gevoelens stonden. Na een tijdje pakte ze de draad weer op en ging ze verder met haar verhaal. 'Er is geen reden om je schuldig te voelen, oké? Jij had veel meer op dan ik. Je wist niet wat je deed. En de enige manier waarop je wist wat er gebeurd was, was omdat je naast mij wakker werd. Toen jij weg was, wist ik wel wat er was gebeurd.' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dat is geen excuus.' Zei hij. 'Misschien dat jij het wel wist, maar het is net zo goed mijn schuld, Emily. Je bent hier niet alleen verantwoordelijk voor.' Hij zuchtte even en keek op zijn horloge. 'Luister, ik moet naar huis. Ik moet Haley helpen met het inpakken van onze spullen.' Ze knikte. 'We weten toch allebei wel dat… wat er tussen ons gebeurd is, niets betekende. Toch?' Ze beet op haar lip en keek even naar de grond. Voor haar betekende het wel wat. Het betekende heel veel. Ze had al een zwak voor hem sinds ze hem voor het eerst had gezien. En toen ze hem leerde kennen werd dat zwak alleen maar groter. En die avond… ze was figuurlijk – en bijna letterlijk – voor hem gevallen. 'Het spijt me Aaron, ik wilde dat ik dat kon zeggen.' Ze stapte van de drempel af en haalde even diep adem. Ze keek hem aan. 'Blijf hier…' zei ze. 'Blijf bij mij.' Voor hij antwoord kon geven zoende ze hem. Hij duwde haar niet weg, maar zoende haar ook niet terug. Na een paar seconden liet ze hem weer los en haalde ze even diep adem. 'Sorry.' Ze stapte naar binnen en sloeg de deur in zijn gezicht dicht. Ze beet op haar lip en leunde tegen de deur aan, waarna de tranen over haar wangen stroomden. Waarom moest ze in vredesnaam op een getrouwde man vallen? Hoe stom kon ze zijn? Ze wist dat het onmogelijk was. Idioot die ze was!

Aaron staarde verbaasd naar de deur. Hij slikte even en draaide zich toen om. Hij kon maar beter naar huis gaan en Emily vergeten. Ze zouden toch geen contact meer krijgen. Vooral niet na alles wat er gebeurd was. En dit was nogal een heftige confrontatie geweest met Emily. Ze had hem min of meer gezegd dat ze van hem hield. Ze had hem gevraagd hier te blijven, bij haar. Dat kon hij niet. Hij hield van Haley en zijn hart lag in Washington. Nadat hij een poosje verbijsterd naar de deur had gestaard draaide hij zich om en liep hij terug naar zijn auto. Eenmaal in de auto startte hij de motor, sloot hij zijn ogen en liet hij zijn hoofd weer tegen de hoofdsteun leunen. Hij was blij dat hij hier weg kon. Hij zou weg zijn van alle drama en opnieuw kunnen beginnen met Haley, in de stad waar ze vandaan kwamen waar ze zich thuis voelden. Dat idee voelde nu al goed. Hij glimlachte even, opende zijn ogen weer en reed de oprit af richting huis. Morgen zouden ze vertrekken naar Virginia. Het was een lange rit, maar hij stond erop dat ze zouden gaan rijden. Het was wel een mooie tocht, en ze konden hier en daar in een hotel slapen. Hij glimlachte eventjes en dacht aan Haley. Zijn Haley. Ze konden helemaal opnieuw beginnen.


	6. It's Beginning To Get To Me

Aaron Hotchner zat gefrustreerd aan het bureau in zijn kantoor. Hij wreef even met een hand over zijn gezicht en sloot zijn ogen. Er werd even op de deur geklopt, maar hij hield zijn ogen gesloten. 'Hotch?' Hij keek op en zag Jennifer Jareau – oftewel JJ – staan. Ze keek hem bezorgd aan. 'Alles in orde, Hotch?' Hij knikte even. 'Ja, alles gaat prima. Wat is er aan de hand?' JJ schudde haar hoofd even. 'Niets. Gideon dacht dat je wel even met iemand wilde praten.' Nu schudde hij zelf zijn hoofd. 'Alles gaat prima JJ.' Ze knikte even. Als hij een kort antwoord gaf, wist iedereen ook wel dat ze hem alleen moesten laten en niet aan zijn kop moesten blijven zeuren. Zodra JJ zijn kantoor weer uit was, zuchtte hij even diep en leunde hij tegen de rugleuning van zijn bureaustoel. Hij was het helemaal zat. Zijn werk, zijn thuissituatie, het team dat een teamlid te kort kwam. Hij haalde even diep adem en stond op. Hij liep naar het raam en staarde een poosje naar buiten. De constante ruzies met Haley zaten hem nog het meeste dwars. Ze bleef maar doorzeiken over zijn baan. Toen ze in Seattle woonden leek het allemaal nog zo simpel. Ze was zo blij voor hem, toen ze hoorde dat hij promotie had gekregen en dat ze terug zouden gaan naar Washington. Hij haalde opnieuw een hand over zijn gezicht en keek toen op zijn horloge. Het was half 4. Meteen kon hij zichzelf wel tegen het hoofd slaan. Ze zouden vanmiddag met Jack naar de dokter gaan. Hij had die afspraak gemist. Daar zou hij wel weer wat van te horen krijgen. Precies op dat moment ging zijn telefoon af. Hij draaide zich om en liep terug naar zijn bureau, waar hij zijn mobiel had neergelegd. En ja hoor, het was Haley. Snel nam hij op. 'Hales, lieverd.' Zei hij voorzichtig. 'Aaron!' riep ze, redelijk pissig, dat kon hij ook wel horen. 'Je had me beloofd dat je hier om half 3 zou zijn! Jacks afspraak bij de dokter was om kwart voor 3. Dat wist je. Je had beloofd dat je mee zou gaan.' Hij haalde even een hand over zijn gezicht. 'Hales, ik heb nog stapels papierwerk. Als je wilt dat ik vanavond op tijd thuis ben, dan heb ik alle tijd nodig om die af te maken.' 'Je leidt een team, Aaron. Je kunt hen toch ook wel wat laten doen! Je hebt óók een zoon en een vrouw. Wij willen je ook wel eens zien. Alleen omdat je dan zo'n belangrijke baan hebt betekend dat nog niet dat je hele dagen op kantoor hoeft te zitten of dagen lang in een andere staat zit!' Hij draaide zich om en keek weer naar buiten. Dit was dus het punt waar ze zo over in zat. Ze vond het verschrikkelijk dat hij zo vaak van huis weg was. Maar dit was waar hij altijd van gedroomd had. 'Haley, dat kan ik niet. Ik ben niet de enige met een privé leven. Mijn team komt al een persoon te kort. Ik kan moeilijk een van de andere agenten al mijn papierwerk laten doen. Alleen omdat ik de Unit Chief ben, betekend dat niet dat ik ook gelijk al mijn taken op andere mag afschuiven. En je weet dat ik niet zo ben, ik vind mijn werk nou eenmaal belangrijk ja. Maar niets is zo belangrijk voor mij als jij en Jack. Dat weet je toch wel?' Het was even stil aan de andere kant van de lijn, hij hoorde Haley na een tijdje zuchten. 'Aaron, ik trek het gewoon even niet meer. Beloof je me dat je vanavond op tijd thuis bent?' Hij draaide zich om en keek even door het raam van zijn kantoor naar de andere bureaus. Morgan en Reid waren in discussie over iets. Vast en zeker iets wat hem op dit moment niet zo interesseerde. JJ liep langs met een kop koffie in haar hand en ze lachte even, een teken dat Morgan en Reid het niet over het werk hadden. Het leek erop dat JJ nog geen zaak had, ze liep namelijk in de richting van het kantoor van Garcia. Hij draaide zich weer om, stak een hand in zijn zak en keek naar buiten. 'Nou? Aaron? Krijg ik nog een reactie?' Hij zuchtte. 'Haley, ik weet het niet, oké? Maar ik probeer op tijd thuis te zijn. Dat beloof ik je.' Ze leek wat gekalmeerd. 'Oké. Ik zie je vanavond dan wel.' Zonder dat ze nog iets anders zei hing ze op. Hij stak zijn mobiel in zijn zak en haalde opnieuw een hand over zijn gezicht. Waarom moest het tegenwoordig zo stroef gaan tussen hen? Ze hadden zo'n goed huwelijk. Dat lieten ze toch zeker niet verwateren. Hij wilde Haley absoluut niet kwijt. Dat was echt het laatste wat hij wilde. 'Hotch?' Hij draaide zich om en zag Gideon in de deuropening staan met een donkerharige vrouw. Vaag kwam ze hem bekend voor, maar hij herkende haar niet meteen. 'Jason? Wie is dit?' Gideon haalde zijn schouders op. 'Een nieuwe agent, als ik haar moet geloven. Ik laat jullie wel even praten. Ik moet nog even wat met Reid bespreken.' En weg was Gideon. Aaron liep naar zijn bureau toe en stak een hand naar haar uit. 'Aaron Hotchner.' Zei hij. Ze schudde zijn hand. 'Ja, ik weet wie u bent.' De blik op haar gezicht… die leek wat geschokt, verbijsterd. Het leek alsof ze net een geest had gezien. 'Oh ja?' vroeg hij toen. 'Je weet wie ik ben? Want volgens mij ben ik niet zo heel beroemd als mijn collega.' Ze glimlachte even. 'Bij mij wel.' Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Emily Prentiss.' Zei ze. Die worden kwamen hard aanzetten. Het leek wel alsof hij een knal in zijn gezicht kreeg. 'Emily Prentiss? Als in, dochter van ambassadeur Elizabeth Prentiss?' Ze glimlachte en knikte. 'Ja, dat ben ik. De enige echte.' Hij keek haar even een paar seconden aan en gebaarde toen naar de stoel. 'Ga zitten.' Hij nam zelf plaats in zijn bureaustoel en keek haar aan. 'U hebt het goed voor elkaar.' Zei ze met een lichtelijk geamuseerde glimlach op haar gezicht. De verbijsterde blik was verdwenen, maar Aaron vroeg zich af of dat vanwege de herkenning was of dat het was omdat ze niet zo zenuwachtig over wilde komen. Hij herinnerde zich meteen alles wat er tussen hen gebeurd was, op het moment dat ze haar naam zei. Hij wist zeker dat zij het zich ook allemaal herinnerde, toen ze hem zag. Hij krabbelde eventjes aan zijn achterhoofd en keek zijn kantoor rond. 'Ja, dat kan je wel zeggen.' Zei hij. 'Ik had je toch verteld van die promotie?' Ze knikte. 'Ja, dat had u verteld.' Het viel hem op dat ze hem aansprak met "u", misschien vanwege de zenuwen, of omdat ze alles wilde vergeten en opnieuw wilde beginnen. Alsof ze elkaar nog nooit hadden ontmoet. 'Wat kom je hier eigenlijk doen?' vroeg hij. Ze haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik ben de nieuwe SSA.' Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Was dat u nog niet verteld dan? Section Chief Erin Strauss heeft alles al geregeld. Ik ben per vandaag lid van uw team.' Hij trok zijn wenkbrauw nog verder op. 'Nieuwe agent? Ik heb helemaal geen overplaatsing goed gekeurd of zelfs maar de papieren op mijn bureau gekregen.' Emily keek even naar de grond. Hij merkte dat ze nu redelijk zenuwachtig was. Na een paar seconden keek ze hem weer aan. Nu herkende hij haar wel duidelijk. Dat donkere haar, die donkerbruine ogen, die kaaklijn… hij zou het nooit kunnen vergeten, ook al probeerde hij zichzelf er toe te zetten. 'Ik weet zeker dat alles geregeld zou moeten zijn.' Zei ze. 'Section Chief Erin Strauss zei me dat alles al geregeld was…' Hij schudde zijn hoofd eventjes. 'Sorry, agent Prentiss.' Hij besloot haar maar niet meer bij haar voornaam aan te spreken. Als zij hem met "u" aan zou spreken, sprak hij haar aan zoals hij ook alle andere agenten hier aan sprak. Met de achternaam dus. 'Ik heb geen overplaatsing goedgekeurd. Ik kan u helaas niet helpen.' Precies op dat moment stak JJ haar hoofd om het hoekje van de deur. 'Hotch?' Hij keek op. 'Sorry dat ik je stoor, maar we hebben een zaak. Kom je zo naar de vergaderzaal?' Hij knikte even. 'Bedankt JJ. Zeg even tegen Jason dat ik hem nog wil spreken, wil je?' JJ knikte. 'Natuurlijk Hotch.' Ze liep weg en Aaron stond op. 'Nou, het was leuk je weer te zien, Prentiss. Maar ik moet nu gaan. Vergadering.' Ze knikte alleen maar, en zei niets meer. Hij liep zijn kantoor uit, en zag net Gideon zijn kantoor uit komen. 'Jason.' Gideon keek op. 'JJ zei al dat je me nog wilde spreken. Waarover?' Hij liep naar hem toe. 'Over Emily Prentiss. Heb jij een overplaatsing goedgekeurd zonder dat met mij te overleggen?' Gideon trok een wenkbrauw op en schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee. Als ik overplaatsingspapieren op mijn bureau zou vinden, zouden die ook eerst langs jou gaan.' Aaron knikte. 'Oké.' Hij zuchtte even en liep verder, in de richting van de vergaderzaal.

Emily zuchtte even diep en haalde een hand over haar gezicht. Haar hart was eindelijk weer wat gekalmeerd. Hoe was het in vredesnaam mogelijk, dat ze na hem acht jaar niet gezien te hebben, ze in zijn team werd geplaatst? Ze stond op en wilde zijn kantoor uitlopen, toen haar blik op een foto viel. Langzaam liep ze om het bureau heen en nam ze plaats in zijn bureau stoel. Ze slikte even en keek naar de foto. Een klein lachend jongetje van een jaar of 2 was erop te zien. Ze pakte het op en keek er even naar. Het jongetje leek sprekend op Aaron. Dat moest zijn zoon wel zijn. Ze haalde even diep adem en slikte de brok in haar keel weg. 'Geen tranen nu, Emily.' Zei ze zachtjes. Ze zette de foto terug en pakte toen de foto op die er naast stond. Een blonde vrouw had haar armen om de borst van Aaron geslagen. Het kleine jongetje van de vorige foto zat op schoot bij Aaron. Dat moest Haley zijn. En nu wist ze het zeker, dat kleine jongetje was zijn zoon. Ze haalde even diep adem en staarde een poosje naar de foto. 'Mevrouw? Kan ik u helpen?' Geschrokken keek ze op toen ze een stem hoorde. Snel zette ze de foto terug en stond ze op. 'Eh, sorry. Ik had hier niet moeten blijven.' De vrouw die in de deuropening stond was redelijk kort en had blond haar. Ze droeg een bril en redelijk vrolijke kleuren voor een FBI agent. 'Werkt u hier?' Vroeg ze aan de vrouw. De vrouw knikte eventjes en stak haar hand naar Emily uit. 'Penelope Garcia. Ik ben een technische analist. In normaal engels betekent dat, dat ik vrijwel alles met een computer kan. Daar kan ik onze superhelden nogal vaak mee helpen.' Emily glimlachte eventjes en schudde de hand van Penelope. 'Emily Prentiss.' Zei ze. 'Zo, mevrouw Prentiss,' begon ze weer. 'Als ik vragen mag, wat doet u in het kantoor van de boss-man?' Emily grinnikte eventjes om de benaming. Ze had nooit verwacht dat Aaron ook echt zijn eigen team zou gaan leiden. Maar het zat wel in hem. Het zat zeker in hem om een leider te zijn. En ze wist zeker dat hij het heel goed deed. 'Ik ben in zijn team geplaatst.' Zei ze. 'Alleen hij heeft geen papieren gehad, dus eigenlijk weet hij er niets van.' Ze gebaarde even naar de foto's. 'Ik ken hem vaag van vroeger. Hij heeft voor mijn moeder gewerkt. Ik vroeg me gewoon af hoe alles was met zijn vrouw. Ik zie dat hij ook een kind heeft?' Penelope knikte eventjes en grijnsde. 'Mini Hotch.' Ze grinnikte. 'Jack is een echt schatje. Het is zo'n lief ventje. Hij heeft het er altijd over dat zijn vader een superheld is.' Emily glimlachte. Dat begreep ze wel. Waarschijnlijk vertelde Aaron zijn zoon dat hij op slechte mensen jaagde en ze opsloot. Dat herkende ze wel. 'Bedankt, Penelope.' Zei ze. 'Zou je me misschien het cafetaria kunnen wijzen?' De vrouw knikte. 'Natuurlijk kan ik dat. Ik loop wel even met je mee. Ik moet ook nog lunchen, en dan kunnen we meteen een oplossing voor jouw probleem verzinnen.'


	7. Honestly

'Dit is Casey Bakerton, 16 jaar oud. Verkracht en vermoord in Seaport. Er zijn in die plaats nog twee meisjes op dezelfde wijze om het leven gekomen.' Op het beeldscherm verschenen nog twee andere meisjes. 'Vienna Evans en Meg Woody.' Aaron keek even naar het beeldscherm en keek toen naar JJ, die verder vertelde. 'Alledrie gingen naar dezelfde middelbare school, Seaport High. Casey was lid van het cheerleaderteam en Vienna en Meg gaven beide bijles.' Morgan nam het woord toen JJ zweeg. 'Dus alledrie hadden een status op school, of in ieder geval droegen ze hun steentje bij.' JJ knikte. 'Maar dat is dan de enige connectie, de school. De meisjes lijken niet op elkaar, Vienna is religieus en de andere twee niet.' Hij stond op. 'We bespreken dit wel in het vliegtuig. We vertrekken over twintig minuten.' Alle leden van zijn team knikten en Aaron draaide zich om. Snel liep hij in de richting van zijn kantoor. Haley ging dit niet waarderen, dat voelde hij ook wel aankomen. Maar ze wist toch wat voor baan hij had, dat dit belangrijk voor hem was? Natuurlijk vond hij het ook niks dat hij zijn vrouw en zoon zo weinig zag, maar hij kon zijn team niet in de steek laten. Zo was hij niet, en zo zou hij ook nooit worden. Haley wist dat. Hij liep zijn kantoor in en zuchtte even. Dit telefoontje ging geen pretje worden, maar hij moest het doen. Net op het moment dat hij haar wilde bellen, werd er op de deurpost van zijn kantoor geklopt. Hij keek om. 'Hotch?' Het was Morgan. Wat had iedereen vandaag? Zag hij er dan zo oververmoeid uit of zoiets? 'Ja?' Vroeg hij, in een poging om normaal antwoord te geven. 'Wat is er met je aan de hand man? Je hebt bijna geen woord gezegd tijdens de vergadering.' 'Ik zei dat we over twintig minuten zouden vertrekken.' Morgan zuchtte even. 'Je snapt best wat ik bedoel. De laatste dagen ben je al zo gestresst, en iedereen hier weet dat je problemen hebt met je vrouw. We horen je telefoontjes ook wel eens.' Aaron hield zijn hand op, als teken dat hij moest stoppen. 'Het gaat prima met me, Morgan.' ; Dat lijkt er niet op.' Hij zuchtte. 'Morgan, ik zeg het je een keer, bemoei je er niet mee. Alles gaat prima.' Morgan haalde zijn schouders op en draaide zich om. 'Natuurlijk gaat alles prima met je.' Toen Morgan eindelijk zijn kantoor had verlaten, haalde hij opgelucht adem. Zelfs zijn team merkte dat er iets met hem aan de hand was, en ze probeerden duidelijk te krijgen wat er met hem was. Als ze het nog eens zouden proberen, wees hij ze wel op de regel dat ze geen teamleden mochten profilen. Dan zouden ze hem wel met rust laten. Na een paar minuten had hij eindelijk de moed verzameld om Haley te bellen. Hij draaide haar nummer en drukte de telefoon tegen zijn oor. Als dit maar goed ging, als ze het maar niet verkeerd opvatte. 'Hey.' Klonk het aan de andere kant van de lijn, toen ze opnam. 'Hey.' Zei hij terug. 'Haley, het spijt me echt, maar we hebben een zaak. We vliegen over vijftien minuten, en ik ben bang dat ik niet voor morgenavond terug ben.' Hij hoorde haar zuchten en hij sloot zijn ogen even. Hij legde zijn hand op zijn voorhoofd en begon weer met praten. 'Voor dat je iets zegt, weet dat ik van je houd. En dat ik van Jack houd, en dat jullie het belangrijkste in mijn leven zijn.' Het bleef een tijdje stil. 'Oké. Ik houd ook van jou, Aaron. Pas goed op jezelf, oké? Ik wil je graag heel thuis.' Hij glimlachte even. 'Dat beloof ik je. Voor heg et weet ben ik weer thuis.' 'Oké.' Hij hing op en haalde opgelucht adem. Ze reageerde flexibeler dan hij had verwacht. Maar hij vroeg zich af of dat écht zo was, of omdat ze de ruzies zat was. Hij wist het echt niet. Ze moesten binnenkort eens goed gaan praten.

Emily pakte haar koffie op en nam een slok. Daarna zette ze de kop terug, en keek ze weer naar Penelope. 'Hoelang werk je al bij de FBI?' Vroeg ze. Ze was wel benieuwd naar de leden uit zijn team. Penelope haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik weet niet meer precies hoe lang ik hier al werk, ik gok op vier jaar. Misschien vijf.' Emily glimlachte. 'Ken je agent Hotchner goed?' vroeg ze toen maar. Ze wilde gewoon het een en het ander van hem weten, zonder dat het stom overkwam. Hoe kon ze dat beter doen dan het aan zijn team te vragen? 'Pardon?' Oké, misschien had Penelope het wel verkeerd opgevat. 'Ik had toch al verteld dat hij voor mijn moeder heeft gewerkt een paar jaar geleden?' ze knikte. 'Het was iets met beveiliging geloof ik, ik weet het niet eens meer precies.' Penelope glimlachte nu. 'Heb je een verleden met de Hotch-man?' Emily's ogen werden groot. Was dat zo duidelijk? Ze dacht dat ze haar best deed om dat niet te laten blijken. 'Welnee,' begon ze met een verbaasde blik op haar gezicht. 'Hoe kom je daar nou weer bij?' Snel nam ze nog een slok koffie. 'Ik werk al een paar jaar samen met profilers. Eerlijk gezegd dacht ik al zoiets toen ik je in zijn kantoor aantrof.' Snel slikte ze haar slok koffie door, toen haar telefoon afging. Ze wierp even een blik op het beeldscherm, de huistelefoon. 'Ally, is er wat?' vroeg ze toen ze opnam. 'Wanneer kom je thuis? Grace en ik hebben voor je gekookt.' Emily keek even op haar horloge. 'Schat, ik ben er over een halfuurtje, oké? Geef me Grace anders nog even.' Het meisje aan de andere kant van de lijn leek de telefoon aan een ander te geven. 'Emily?' Ze glimlachte. 'Grace, ik ben er over ongeveer een halfuur. Wil jij Ally alvast even onder de douche zetten?' Grace stemde in. 'Bedankt. Blijf je ook eten, of niet?' 'Nee, ik heb een afspraak vanavond, maar toch lief van je dat je het aanbood.' Emily knikte, ook al kon ze dat niet zien. 'Oké, zeg maar tegen Ally dat ik er zo ben.' Ze hing op en borg haar telefoon op. 'Wie zijn Ally en Grace?' vroeg Penelope. Emily keek op. Oh, natuurlijk. Zij was er ook nog. Nu moest ze dat uitleggen. 'Alyson.' Ze glimlachte. 'Ally is mijn dochter.' Zei ze. 'Grace is het kindermeisje.' Ze zocht in haar tas naar haar portemonnee en vond die toen. Snel haalde ze er een foto uit. Een jong meisje van een jaar of acht stond er lachend op. Donker haar, donkere ogen, een lichte huid. 'Wat eens schatje. Hoe oud is ze?' Emily keek trots. 'Ze wordt volgende maand alweer acht.' Zei ze. 'Het gaat zo ongelofelijk snel. Ik weet nog dat ze een baby was. Nu is ze al bijna een tiener.' Penelope grinnikte even. 'Ach, nu is ze nog jong. Geniet er van.' Ze beet veen op haar lip en keek naar de foto. Ze leek precies op haar vader, en elke keer als Emily een blik op haar dochter wierp, dacht ze terug aan alles wat er gebeurd was. En ze hield veel van Ally, echt waar. Het was alleen heel moeilijk voor haar. 'En haar vader?' Emily keek op en zag de vragende blik van Penelope. Ze slikte even. Hoe moest ze dat nou weer vertellen? Ze was het zat om tegen iedereen te liegen, weer een verhaal te verzinnen om de plek van de vader te vervullen. Ze haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik wil het je wel vertellen, ik weet alleen niet hoe.' Penelope pakte haar hand over de tafel. 'Je kunt het me wel vertellen.' Zei ze zacht. Emily knikte even. 'Oké.' Zei ze. Ze haalde veen diep adem. 'Ally is van Aaron.' Zei ze. 'Hij is haar vader. Hij weet het alleen niet.' Ze merkte dat Penelope schrok. Voorzichtig liet de vrouw haar hand los en haalde ze die terug. Emily beet op haar lip en keek even naar het plafond. 'Ik weet het. Het klinkt stom. Maar het is echt waar.' Penelope schudde haar hoofd. 'Dat kan niet. Dat is onmogelijk. Hotch is dit jaar al 14 jaar met mevrouw Hotchner getrouwd.' Emily knikte. 'Met Haley. Ik weet het. Toen ik Aaron leerde kennen waren ze 6 jaar getrouwd.' Ze haalde diep adem en staarde een poosje voor zich uit. 'Hotch is niet het type dat vreemd zou gaan.' Zei ze zacht. 'Ik bedoel, zijn familie is alles voor hem. Hier op het werk weet bijna niemand wat er in hem omgaat. Hij scheidt zijn privé leven van zijn werk. Zo af en toe zie ik zijn vrouw of zoon wel eens. En als hij het ook maar even over ze heeft merk je gewoon dat hij veel van ze houdt. Dan is het toch onmogelijk dat er ooit zoiets is gebeurd tussen jullie. Zoals je al zei, hij was 6 jaar getrouwd. Was het niet gewoon iemand die heel veel op hem leek?' Emily haalde even adem op. Als dit al niet goed werd opgevat door een werknemer van hem, iemand die hem niet eens zo heel goed kende, hoe zou hij het dan opnemen? Dat hij naast Jack nog een kind had, een dochter, Alyson Prentiss. Ze pakte haar kop koffie op en dronk die leeg. 'Het is…' ze zweeg eventjes en zette de kop toen terug op tafel. 'Het is gebeurd toen we dronken waren.' Penelope leek dit interessant te vinden, ze keek haar vragend aan, alsof ze op een goed verhaal wachtte. Ze haalde diep adem, en ging toen verder. 'Aaron vertelde dat hij en Haley problemen hadden. Haley werd maar niet zwanger, na 6 jaar proberen zelfs nog niet. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen om hem wat op te vrolijken. Hij was in die tijd mijn enige vriend. Dus ik besloot hem op te vrolijken door wat met hem te gaan drinken. Dat werden al snel heel veel drankjes, en toen hij me thuis bracht zoende ik hem.' Ze zuchtte. 'Ik wist dat hij getrouwd was, ik wist ondanks alle alcohol wel wat ik deed. Maar ik was gewoon hopeloos verliefd op hem. En hij zoende me terug. Ik was stom, ik weet het. Maar ik nam het ervan. En kijk. Na een keer was het gelijk raak. Hij zei anderhalve maand later dat hij promotie had gekregen. Hij zou naar Washington verhuizen, hij zou samen met Jason Gideon een team gaan leiden op Quantico.' Ze zuchtte. 'En nu, acht jaar later kom ik hem opnieuw tegen. Ik had geen flauw idee dat hij mijn nieuwe baas zou worden.' Penelope glimlachte veentjes en keek haar aan. Ze pakte opnieuw haar hand en kneep daar even in. 'Ik weet zeker dat het goed gaat komen met jou, Emily. En ook met je dochter.' Ze keek even op haar horloge en keek Emily toen weer aan. 'Ik moet zo weer aan het werk, maar ik heb een idee. Als het team terugkomt, bel ik je meteen. Dan heb je genoeg tijd om hierheen te komen en Hotch ervan te overtuigen dat je in dit team hoort.' Ze liet haar los en pakte uit haar tas een dossier. 'Hier. Ik heb er nog een op mijn computer staan, dus dit maakt niet uit. Ze werken aan deze zaak. Misschien kan je indruk op hem maken, als je weet wat ze gedaan hebben.' Emily glimlachte en pakte het dossier aan. 'Bedankt Penelope. Ik weet niet hoe ik je moet bedanken.' Penelope glimlachte. 'Noem me ten eerste maar Garcia, dat doet iedereen hier. En ik moet zeggen dat ik Garcia toch ook iets leuker vind dan Penelope. En ten tweede… zeg alsjeblieft nog even niets over Ally tegen Hotch, oké? Hij heeft het op het moment heel moeilijk. Hij denkt dat wij het niet doorhebben, maar iedereen heeft het door. Hij heeft constant ruzie met zijn vrouw.' Emily keek haar even verbaasd aan. Ze had niet verwacht dat Aaron ruzie zou hebben met zijn vrouw. Blijkbaar wel. 'Oh.' Zei ze en knikte toen. 'Oké. Ik vertel hem niets.' Penelope – of Garcia – stond op. 'Mag ik je telefoon nummer nog?' Emily knikte, schreef snel wat op een servetje en gaf dat toen aan Garcia. 'Hier. Bel me maar zodra je weet of ze terugkomen, oké?' Garcia knikte en liep het cafetaria uit. Emily zuchtte diep en haalde een hand over haar gezicht. Dit ging moeilijk worden. Ze zou Aaron iedere dag moeten zien, dan werd ze er nog vaker aan herinnerd.


	8. Inside My Head

Aaron hurkte neer bij de plek waar het lichaam van Casey was gevonden. Casey was al derde gevonden, Vienna als eerste en Meg als tweede. Hij zuchtte. Het bloed was in het tapijt getrokken, een vlek die er niet zomaar uit zou komen. Al zou die vlek verdwijnen, dan zouden de ouders altijd blijven denken aan wat er gebeurd was. 'Hotch?' Hij keek om en zag Gideon staan. Hij kwam overeind en liep naar hem toe. 'Wat is er?' 'Meneer en Mevrouw Bakerton zijn gearriveerd. Ze hebben een hotel in de buurt geboekt. Het is te moeilijk voor ze om ook maar een stap dit huis in te zetten. Moet ik met ze praten of doe jij dat?' Hij schudde zijn hoofd even. 'Ik doe het wel.' Gideon knikte en Aaron liep langs hem heen in de richting van de buitendeur. Evenlater stond hij buiten. Een gebroken man had zijn arm om een huilende vrouw heen geslagen. De vrouw leunde op de man alsof hij haar enige hoop was. Alsof hij alles was wat ze nog had. Hij kon het begrijpen. Als Jack ook maar iets zou overkomen, dan zou hij gek worden. Het was een deel van jezelf, en het moest moeilijk zijn om dat kwijt te raken. 'Meneer en mevrouw Bakerton?' vroeg hij, terwijl hij naar hen toe liep. De vrouw stopte met huilen, althans, dat probeerde ze. 'Ja.' Zei ze, half in tranen. Haar man veegde wat tranen van haar wangen af. 'Shht, Beth, schat het is al oké. Je hoeft je niet groot te houden voor deze mensen.' De vrouw knikte. De man stak zijn hand naar Aaron uit. 'Victor Bakerton.' Hij nam de hand aan en schudde die. 'Ik ben Aaron Hotchner.' Zei hij. 'Ik ben de Unit Chief van dit team.' Het echtpaar knikte, nog steeds vol verdriet. Dat verdriet zou ook niet zomaar weggaan. 'Ik heb een paar vragen over uw dochter, en u mag er alle tijd voor nemen. Als u ze maar zo goed mogelijk probeert te beantwoorden, oké?' ze knikten en hij begon met de vragen. 'Had uw dochter ruzie met een bepaald persoon, deed ze aan chatten of had ze een profiel op een site?' De man schudde meteen zijn hoofd. 'Ik… ik weet het niet. Ik vertrouwde haar met haar computer. Ik weet niet of ze ook maar iets deed op Internet.' Hij knikte. 'We nemen de computer van uw dochter mee om die te onderzoeken, als u dat goed vind.' Meteen knikte de man. 'Neem maar mee wat u nodig hebt. Wij willen weten welke klootzak onze dochter heeft vermoord.' 'Ian Sheffer.' Aaron trok een wenkbrauw op en keek verbaasd naar de moeder, Beth Bakerton. 'Ian Sheffer?' De vrouw knikte. 'Ian en Casey zijn een tijdje uitgegaan. Tot ik zei dat ik hem niet goed genoeg voor haar vond. Ik hoorde zijn moeder met onze buurvrouw praten. Ze zei dat Ian drugs gebruikte, en ik wilde niet dat mijn kleine meid ook maar iets met die bende te maken zou krijgen. Casey heeft dagenlang niet meer tegen me gesproken, toen ik haar verteld had dat ik wilde dat ze die freak niet meer zou spreken. Ze was woedend. Ze sloot zich op in haar kamer en kwam er alleen nog uit om naar school te gaan, naar cheerleading training of om te eten. Ze praatte alleen nog met haar vader.' Aarons blik gleed naar de vader, Victor Bakerton. Die knikte en snoof even. 'Casey kwam op een avond naar me toe. Ze zei dat ze hier weg wilde. Ze kon het niet meer uithouden met haar moeder, zei ze. Ik zei dat ze normaal moest doen en dat ze gewoon met haar moeder moest gaan praten. Ze vroeg me wat ik van Ian vond. Ik vertelde haar dat ik liever had dat ze niet met hem omging, maar dat ze niet kon kiezen van wie ze hield. Ze is teruggegaan naar haar kamer en ik heb er met Beth over gesproken. We hebben Ian na laten trekken. Hij bleek al verschillende criminele activiteiten op zijn naam te hebben staan. Vandalisme, drugsdealen, inbreken en mishandeling. We vertrouwden hem niet en toen hebben we dat samen aan Casey verteld.' Aaron keek de beide ouders aan. Hun dochter was verliefd op een drugsdealer, hij kon begrijpen dat, dat hen dwars zat, dat ze niet wilden dat die relatie nog langer stand zou houden. Hij knikte even. 'Is Ian de enige in haar leven die een gewelddadig verleden heeft of Casey misschien pijn wilde doen?' Beth en Victor schudde beiden hun hoofden. Waarschijnlijk wisten ze niet meer of was het te moeilijk voor hen. 'Bedankt voor jullie tijd.' Zei hij. Hij draaide zich om en liep een stuk van hen weg. Daarna pakte hij zijn mobiel en draaide hij het nummer van Garcia. 'U spreekt met het mirakel van Quantico, waar kan ik u mee van dienst zijn?' 'Garcia, ik wil dat je Ian Sheffer voor me natrekt. Hij is rond de 18, gok ik.' Zei hij. 'Oké, als u even wacht dan zoek ik dat voor u uit, Sir. Is hij een inwoner van Seaport?' 'Als het goed is wel. Hij woont in de buurt van de Bakertons.' Even was het stil, het enige geluid wat hij hoorde waren de vingers van Garcia die over het toetsenbord vlogen. 'Gevonden. Hij heeft een lang strafblad, sir.' Hij zuchtte. 'Laat me raden. Vandalisme, inbraak, drugsdealen, mishandeling?' 'Wauw.' Zei Garcia verbaasd. 'U bent echt goed. Bijna alles wat op dat lijstje staat heeft u opgenoemd.' Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Bijna alles?' vroeg hij toen. 'Ja, hij is ook opgepakt voor stalking. Hij heeft een paar weken in de cel gezeten voor het stalken van… Vienna Evans.' Aaron zuchtte en haalde een hand over zijn voorhoofd. 'Is Meg Woody hier ook aan verwant?' 'Een momentje, sir.' Opnieuw hoorde hij de vingers van Garcia over het toetsenbord razen. 'Nee, niets te vinden. Denkt u dat Ian Sheffer onze UnSub is?' Hij haalde zijn schouders op en liep in de richting van het huis. 'Blijf zoeken, Garcia. Misschien vinden we ook nog een spoor naar Meg Woody, dan hebben we meer zekerheid.' 'Allright sir. Tot uw orders.' Hij hing op en stak zijn mobiel terug in zijn zak. Na een paar jaar was hij wel gewend aan het karakter van Penelope Garcia. Ze was zo nu en dan wat te vrolijk, maar dat kon hij wel aan. Als iedereen in het team zo serieus zou zijn, zou het ook geen verandering meer teweeg brengen. Dan zou iedereen hetzelfde naar het werk kijken en had het geen betekenis meer. Zijn gedachten vlogen terug naar een paar uur geleden. Emily Prentiss die tegenover hem had gestaan in zijn kantoor. Opnieuw haalde hij een hand over zijn gezicht en haalde hij diep adem. Hij wist niet wat hij moest doen. Moest hij haar overplaatsing goedkeuren, moest hij haar een deel van zijn team maken? Dan zou hij iedere dag herinnerd worden aan wat hij gedaan had, aan de fout die hij gemaakt had en aan de consequenties die eraan vast zaten. Een verpeste vriendschap, een huwelijk wat kapot had kunnen gaan. Nu hij toch over zijn huwelijk nadacht… het ging zo slecht de laatste tijd, tussen Haley en hem. Alles ging altijd zo goed tussen hen. Ze hielden van elkaar en ze voelden elkaar aan. Ze maakten soms elkaars zinnen af. Maar nu ging dat allemaal niet meer. Het was net alsof er iets tussen hen in was komen te staan. Iets onzichtbaars, iets wat onaantastbaar was en wat niet weg wilde. Het maakte hem moedeloos. Hij kreeg er het gevoel van dat zijn huwelijk niet meer te redden was, dat het tussen hem en Haley zo fout zou gaan. Hij wilde niet scheiden, absoluut niet. Haley was de liefde van zijn leven, daar had hij geen moment aan getwijfeld… toch? Een keer had hij daaraan getwijfeld. Een keer, toen hij de lippen van Emily Prentiss op de zijne voelde, toen ze hem zoende. Hij haalde diep adem. 'Dit heeft geen zin, Aaron. Zo los je, je huwelijks problemen niet op. Je moet gewoon met je vrouw gaan praten. Dat is de enige oplossing. Praat met haar en zoek dingen uit, praat dingen uit. Jullie kunnen dit nog maken. Er is nog tijd.' Mompelde hij, niet wetend dat Morgan achter hem stond. 'Ik wist dat er iets niet helemaal in orde was.' Meteen draaide hij zich om, en zag hij Morgan staan. 'Hotch, je kunt zulke dingen niet voor ons verbergen. We zijn profilers, dat weet je. Iedereen weet het van elkaar als er iets is. Ook al zeg je niets, ook al doe je nog zo je best om het te verbergen, het heeft gewoon geen zin. Ik ken je langer dan vandaag. En als je dit zo graag wilt oplossen, neem dan het vliegtuig terug naar Quantico, ga naar huis en praat met je vrouw.' Aaron schudde zijn hoofd. 'Morgan, je hebt geen flauw idee waar je het over hebt. Het is al moeilijk genoeg dat Haley en ik problemen hebben. Ik heb geen zin om daar met het team over te praten. Dit zijn mijn problemen, oké? Niet de jouwe.' Precies op dat moment ging zijn telefoon af en nam hij op. 'Hotchner.' 'Sir, ik heb wat gevonden op Meg Woody.' Aaron trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Wacht even Garcia, ik zet je op speaker.' Hij zette haar op speaker, zodat Morgan ook mee kon luisteren. 'Ian Sheffer was schuldig aan verschillende soorten misdaden, zoals jullie al weten. Hij heeft 3 weken in de cel gezeten voor het stalken van Vienna Evans en heeft een relatie gehad met Casey Bakerton. De enige die nog miste in deze serie was Meg Woody. Maar, ik heb ook die relatie weten te vinden. Meg Woody was een vriendin van Vienna en werkte samen met haar in het bijlescentrum van Seaport High. Beide meiden waren op school toen Ian Sheffer daar binnen kwam en probeerde Vienna aan te randen. Meg Woody is degene die de politie heeft gebeld en Ian bewusteloos heeft geslagen met een lamp. Hij had letsel aan zijn voorhoofd en zijn linkeroog is beschadigd door een glassplinter.' Aaron keek Morgan aan. 'Dat kan de druppel zijn geweest die zijn emmer liet overlopen. Hij vermoorde Vienna, zodra hij uit de gevangenis kwam, omdat zij zijn gevoelens niet wilde delen. Toen ging hij over op Meg omdat zij hem half blind maakte en als laatste was daar Casey, die hem niet meer wilde zien vanwege het drugsdealen.' Morgan knikte. 'Je kan nog wel eens gelijk hebben Hotch. Laten we maar een opsporingsbericht uit laten gaan voor die Ian. Wie weet hebben we onze UnSub dan meteen te pakken en kunnen we vroeg naar huis.' Hij klapte Hotch even op de schouder. 'Bedankt baby.' Zei hij tegen Garcia. Daarna draaide hij zich om. Aaron haalde de luidspreker eraf. 'Oké, laat een opsporingsbericht uitgaan voor Ian Sheffer. En zoek nog verder. We weten niet of hij onze UnSub is. Dit moet niet ons enige bewijs zijn, oké?' 'Oké sir.' Hij hing op en stopte zijn mobiel weg. Hij haalde even diep adem en liep toen achter Morgan aan in de richting van de SUV's. De anderen hadden zich daar al verzameld. 'Laten we nog even naar het bureau gaan, wachten op antwoord van de hoofdrechercheur, over het opsporingsbericht en daarna gaan we meteen naar het hotel. Iedereen moet morgen goed uitgerust zijn. Ik wil deze zaak zo snel mogelijk afronden.' Iedereen knikte, en het team stapte in de auto's.

Emily zuchtte eventjes en ging op de rand van Ally's bed zitten. 'Mam, waarom heb ik geen vader? Alle meisjes in mijn nieuwe klas hebben een vader. Behalve Sheryl, want haar vader is overleden.' Emily glimlachte even en streelde Ally door haar, haar. Snel drukte ze een zoen op haar voorhoofd. 'Je weet dat ik daar liever niet over praat, Ally.' Ally knikte even en haalde toen haar schouders op. 'Maar ik wil het toch weten.' Emily staarde even naar haar handen en keek haar dochter toen weer aan. 'Misschien dat je vader snel weer in ons leven komt. En voor nu, is hij gewoon in ons hoofd oké. En in ons hart.'


	9. While You Were Sleeping

Het team baande zich een weg door de nauwe gang, in de richting van het appartement van Ian Sheffer. Een paar keer werd er door een SWAT agent op de deur gebonkt. 'Ian Sheffer, FBI. Open de deur!' Na een paar seconden werd er niet open gedaan. Aaron gaf het teken dat ze de deur in mochten trappen. De SWAT agenten deden een stap achteruit en Morgan trapte de deur in. Evenlater stormden ze het huis binnen, ieder met zijn of haar wapen in de aanslag. Hij liep ook naar binnen, keek rond en liep naar een gesloten deur toe. Hij wenkte Morgan, die hem zou dekken en trapte toen de deur in. Ian Sheffer stond op het balkon, net op het punt om te springen. Aaron hield zijn wapen nog altijd in de aanslag en liep naar het raam toe. 'Ian Sheffer?' Vroeg hij. De man was niet ouder dan een jaar of 20. De man keek hem aan, met een angstige blik op zijn gezicht. Blijkbaar was het inderdaad Ian Sheffer. Aaron herkende hem van de foto. 'Ian, ik denk dat het verstandiger is als je nu van dat balkon afkomt, naar binnen. Dat praat wat gemakkelijker.' Hij hield nog altijd zijn wapen op Ian gericht. Ian schudde ferm zijn hoofd en knikte even naar het wapen.'Oké, ik stop mijn wapen weg, oké?' Hij keek even achterom, naar Morgan en Reid. Snel gebaarde hij dat ze wat achteruit moesten lopen. Het was niet verstandig om met een psychopaat te praten, als er ook nog twee andere gewapende agenten bij stonden. Uiteindelijk had Ian besloten dat hij toch maar naar binnen kwam. Hij stond nu op het balkon, in ieder geval was er geen gevaar meer. De jongen zou niet meer zo een, twee, drie van het balkon kunnen vallen. 'Ik weet van alles wat er gebeurd is, Ian.' Begon Aaron. Hij sprak langzaam, kalm. Alsof hij alle tijd van de wereld had om met de jongen te praten. 'Vienna wilde je niet, is dat zo?' Ian knikte en wreef met zijn hand over zijn kin. Uiteindelijk kwam de jongen naar binnen toe. Aaron had zijn wapen inmiddels opgeborgen. Met geweld bereikte je soms iets, niet altijd. En dit was een situatie waar je met geweld niets bereikte. Hooguit een slachtoffer, en ze hadden hem nog niet eens laten bekennen. 'Ze… ze had al iemand,' zei hij. 'Ze loog. Ik…ik…ik wist dat ze l…loog.' Hij stotterde nog ook, deze jongen was echt niet helemaal goed. 'Was toen het moment dat je besloot om haar het leven te ontnemen?' Vroeg hij, nog altijd kalm. De jongen moest niet opgefokt raken, dan kon hij altijd nog door het raam, van het balkon afspringen. Hij wist ook wel dat deze jongen zelfmoordneigingen had, anders had hij net niet op het balkon gestaan. 'Het w…was niet mijn be…be…bedoel…ling.' Zei Ian. Aaron wilde opgelucht zuchten, hij had de moord op Vienna Evans bekend. Maar hij wist dat hij het nu kon verpesten, als hij zuchtte. 'Gaf het je een goed gevoel, het ontnemen van Vienna's leven?' Ian knikte. 'Is dat waarom je Meg en Casey ook hebt vermoord?' Ian schudde zijn hoofd. 'Meg w…wel. Casey h…heb ik n…niet aange…geraakt.' Aaron keek even om en seinde naar Gideon, meteen liep die weg om het korps te informeren en Garcia te bellen. 'Weet je dat zeker, dat je Casey niet hebt aangeraakt?' Opnieuw knikte Ian. De jongen mocht dan wel niet goed wijs zijn, Aaron geloofde hem toch. 'Oké, kom op Ian. Op het bureau kunnen we beter praten. Dan kunnen we kijken wat we verder gaan doen.' Ian keek hem even aan en Morgan sloeg hem in de boeien, waarna hij werd afgevoerd. Aaron zuchtte en haalde een hand over zijn gezicht. Ze hadden de moordenaar van Vienna en Meg, maar nog steeds niet de moordenaar van Casey. Precies op dat moment ging zijn telefoon af. 'Hotchner.' 'Hotch, met JJ. Gideon belde net. Hij zei dat Ian Sheffer niet de moordenaar is van Casey Bakerton.' Hij liep in de richting van de deur, met de telefoon nog aan zijn oor. 'Dat klopt ja, wat is daarmee?' JJ begon haar verhaal. 'Casey is op precies dezelfde wijze vermoord als Vienna en Meg. Maar die details van de moord zijn nooit vrijgegeven. We zoeken dus naar een copycat die Ian moet kennen. Hij moet wel verteld hebben hoe hij het gedaan heeft. Dat kan niet anders.' Aaron was het eens met JJ's punt, het was onmogelijk dat iemand die details kende, terwijl ze nooit waren vrijgegeven. JJ had gelijk. 'Je hebt gelijk JJ. Dat kan niet anders, tenzij…' hij zweeg even. 'Tenzij wat, Hotch? Wat is er?' Hij schudde zijn hoofd even. 'Tenzij we een corrupte agent zoeken. Iemand die alle details kent, dat kan ook een agent zijn.' Het was een mogelijkheid. Maar als er iets was waar hij wel een hekel aan had, waren het corrupte agenten. Als agent moest je juist de misdaad de wereld uithelpen. Het was niet de bedoeling dat je er zelf deel aan nam. 'Dat wordt dan een lange zoektocht.' Hij zuchtte. 'Ik ben bang van wel. Bedankt JJ.' Voor hij ophing, besloot hij nog wat aan haar te vragen. 'JJ, wil je Garcia bellen? Laat haar uitzoeken welke agenten er aanwezig waren bij alledrie de moorden.' Hij liep ondertussen het appartement uit, in de richting van het trappenhuis. 'Oké, is goed.' Hij hing op en stopte zijn mobiel weg. Eerst moesten ze weten welke agenten er op deze zaak zaten en bij alledrie de zaken aanwezig waren. Vervolgens moesten ze een profiel geven, en dan hopen dat ze de dader te pakken kregen.

Het schemerde al toen het team terugvloog naar Quantico. Aaron had gelijk gehad, het ging inderdaad om een corrupte agent. Het team had een profiel gegeven en Garcia had gezocht op namen van agenten die bij alledrie de zaken aanwezig waren. Dat was ook een deel van het profiel. De dader zou bij het onderzoek willen zijn, om de politie te zien worstelen met het kleine beetje bewijs wat ze hadden. Uiteindelijk, met wat hulp van de hoofdrechercheur, hadden ze de UnSub gevonden. Het ging om een agent van begin 30. De man had Ian Sheffer ook opgepakt. Nog altijd kon Aaron er niet over uit dat er echt agenten waren die corrupt waren. 'Maak uw gordels vast, we gaan binnen enkele minuten landen.' Hij maakte zijn gordel vast en keek even naar de rest van het team. Gideon en Reid hadden geschaakt, Morgan was in slaap gevallen en JJ was een boek aan het lezen. Iedereen had na een paar minuten zin op haar gordel om, en de piloot zette de landing in. Niet veel later stond hij in de lift, op weg naar de verdieping waar zijn kantoor was. De verdieping waar het team werkte. De rest had hij naar huis gestuurd, het was al laat en niemand kon zich nu nog goed concentreren. Hij moest moeite doen om een geeuw te onderdrukken, maar dat lukte hem uiteindelijk. Haley zou er niet blij mee zijn dat hij nog even op kantoor bleef om het papierwerk van deze zaak in orde te krijgen, maar hij wilde het team er morgen ook niet mee opzadelen. Langzaam schoven de liftdeuren open, en hij stapte uit. Als hij dit snel deed, kon hij misschien nog voor 10 uur thuis zijn. Misschien dat hij dan nog wat tijd met Haley door kon brengen. Tenminste, als haar humeur een beetje goed was. Hij versnelde zijn pas en liep door de glazen deuren, langs de bureaus, de trap op. In de richting van zijn kantoor. Even trok hij een wenkbrauw op, toen hij zag dat de deur van zijn kantoor op een kier stond. Die had hij toch dicht gedaan voor ze weggingen? Voorzichtig duwde hij de deur verder open, en merkte toen op dat er iemand op de bank lag. Al snel had hij door dat het Emily was. Even zuchtte hij en zette vervolgens zijn koffer en weekendtas neer, naast zijn bureau. Misschien moest hij haar wakker maken, waarschijnlijk was ze wel moe. Zo te zien was ze hard aan haar slaap toe. Hij knikte het licht aan, en alsof dat het teken was, schrok Emily wakker en kwam ze overeind. 'Goedenavond.' Zei hij, met een wat geamuseerde blik op zijn gezicht. Hij leunde tegen zijn bureau aan. 'Ben je hier die twee dagen gebleven?' Snel schudde Emily haar hoofd even en krabbelde ze overeind van de bank. Ze haalde een hand door haar haar. Haar gezicht was wat rood, waarschijnlijk was het niet haar bedoeling geweest om op zijn bank in slaap te vallen. 'Penelope Garcia belde me. Ze zei dat jullie onderweg waren naar Quantico.' Ze zuchtte eventjes en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. 'Je doet wel erg je best om in mijn team te komen.' Zei hij. Emily haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik wil gewoon graag bewijzen wat ik kan. Ik weet dat ik een goede profiler ben, en dat wil ik graag aan u laten zien, sir.' Ze bleef hem nog altijd "sir" noemen, dat viel hem op. Zelfs als ze maar met z'n tweeën waren. Hij besloot daar maar niet op in te gaan. Hij knikte. Hij merkte in ieder geval ook dat ze heel graag bij zijn team wilde, dat ze zichzelf wilde bewijzen. 'Oké.' Zei hij. 'Ik geef je een proeftijd van twee weken. Als je in die twee weken goed werk verricht, mag je blijven. Anders stuur ik je weer weg.' Er was een glimlach op haar gezicht verschenen. 'Bedankt, sir. U zult hier echt geen spijt van krijgen.' Ze stak zijn hand naar hem uit en hij schudde die. Na een paar seconden liet hij weer los, en Emily pakte haar spullen op. 'Heeft u een bureau voor me?' Even keek hij naar de bureaus, beneden. 'Het bureau waar op het bordje "Elle Greenaway" staat, is voor jou.' Zei hij. 'Dat bordje wordt ooit nog wel een keer vervangen. Misschien als je, je over twee weken bewezen hebt.' Ze knikte en wilde de deur uit lopen. In de deuropening bleef ze staan, en ze draaide zich om. 'Ik zag dat u een zoontje hebt.' Aarons gedachten vlogen even naar huis, naar Haley en Jack. Hij glimlachte en knikte. 'Jack.' Zei hij. 'Hij is twee.' Emily glimlachte ook even en liep toen zijn kantoor uit. Aaron keek haar even na. Na acht jaar was ze nog altijd mooi. Dat kon hij niet ontkennen.

Emily zette de doos met spullen neer op het bureau van Elle Greenaway. Penelope had haar over Elle verteld, toen ze vanmiddag opnieuw samen geluncht hadden. Elle bleek de vorige agente uit het team te zijn. Ze had iemand in koele bloeden neergeschoten, maar geen bewijs achter gelaten. Uiteindelijk had ze ontslag genomen. Misschien was het gemeen van Emily om te zeggen, maar ze was blij dat het was gebeurd. Nu had zij deze baan tenminste. Ze kon bewijzen dat ze een goede profiler was, en ze was dichter bij hem. Ze had hem verschrikkelijk gemist, al die jaren. En Ally bleef haar maar vragen naar haar vader. Ze kon het moeilijk vertellen. Als Ally wist hoe haar vader zou heten, zou ze alles op alles zetten om hem te vinden. Ze pakte haar spullen uit en ging toen even in de bureaustoel zitten. Ze haalde het dossier onderuit de doos en sloeg het open. De zaak was allang opgelost, maar dat kon haar niet zo veel schelen. Ze las alles aandachtig. Ze wilde goed voorbereid zijn. Ze wilde weten hoe het team te werk ging en hoe ze behulpzaam kon zijn. Het had geen zin om niet voorbereid aan dit werk te beginnen. Ze moest en zou laten zien dat ze dit kon. Dat ze het waard was om een betere baan te hebben dan een papierwerk baan. Ze haatte papierwerk, natuurlijk zou ze dat nu nog steeds krijgen. Maar in ieder geval minder dan eerst.


	10. Forgive Me

Aaron Hotchner stond voor de ingang van het appartement waar Emily Prentiss woonde. Hij haalde even diep adem en belde toen aan. Even bleef het stil, maar uiteindelijk hoorde hij de stem van een jonge vrouw door de intercom. 'Hallo?' Hij zuchtte. Het was niet Emily. Misschien een vriendin, een buurvrouw of een nichtje? 'Ik ben hier voor Emily Prentiss?' Even was het weer stil, maar toen ging de deur open. Blijkbaar was hij wel aan het goede adres. Hij liep naar binnen en drukte daar op het knopje van de lift. Evenlater gingen de deuren open en stapte hij op de goede etage uit. Even zuchtte hij en klopte toen op de deur. Hij keek even de verdieping rond. Het was goed onderhouden, dus hij verwachtte dat het appartement zelf ook wel goed onderhouden was. De deur ging open en een jonge vrouw van halverwege de 20 stond in de deuropening. 'U bent vast Emily's nieuwe baas. Kom binnen. Ze is er even niet, maar ik verwacht haar zo thuis.' Hij trok een wenkbrauw op en stak zijn hand naar haar uit. 'Aaron Hotchner.' Zei hij. Ze glimlachte even. 'Grace Feeler.' Zei ze. 'Ik ben Ally's kindermeisje.' Hij trok zijn wenkbrauw nog verder op. 'Ally?' Vroeg hij, terwijl hij naar binnen liep. Grace sloot de deur achter hem. 'Ja, Ally is Emily's dochter. Ze is in de kamer aan het spelen.' Aaron glimlachte even en liep naar de kamer. Daar zat een meisje van een jaar of 7 op de bank. Ze keek naar een dvd. De film interesseerde hem niet zoveel, het meisje wel. Ze had net zulk donker haar als haar moeder. Ze leek sprekend op Emily. Grace pakte de afstandsbediening op en zette de televisie uit. Ally keek op. 'Gracie, mag ik nog even verder kijken.' Grace schudde haar hoofd. 'Er is visite voor mama. Maar mama is er niet. Dus als deze meneer vragen heeft, kan jij hem vast wel even helpen.' Ally draaide haar hoofd om en zag hem staan. Ze leek wat verlegen, nu ze doorhad dat hij er was. Aaron glimlachte zelf ook even. 'Hey.' Zei ze. 'Ik ben de baas van je moeder.' Ally kwam overeind van de bank en stond op. Ze liep om de bank heen en bleef daar tegen de leuning staan. 'Hoe heet u?' Vroeg ze toen. Nog altijd leek ze een beetje zenuwachtig. 'Aaron Hotchner.' Zei hij met een glimlach. 'Maar je mag me wel Hotch noemen. Dat doen al de mensen met wie ik samen werk.' Ally lachte even, en een rij witte tandjes werden zichtbaar. Eentje ontbrak. Dat betekende dat ze aan het wisselen was, hij had gelijk over de leeftijd. 'En was is jouw naam, mooie jongedame?' Ally glimlachte even. Haar zenuwen waren zo te zien een beetje gezakt. Ze vertrouwde hem wel. 'Alyson Prentiss.' Zei ze vol trots. 'Maar iedereen noemt mij altijd Ally.' Hij glimlachte even. 'Nou, aangenaam kennis te maken, Ally.' Aaron keek op toen de deur open ging en Emily naar binnen liep. 'Sir, wat doet u nou hier?' vroeg ze. Hij stond overeind. Dat noem ik nou nog eens een warm welkom, dacht hij. 'Grace, zou je Ally even op bed willen leggen?' vroeg ze aan Grace. Grace knikte en pakte Ally's hand. 'Kom op meid. Even naar je moeder luisteren.' Al snel waren Ally en Grace verdwenen. Aaron liep naar Emily toe. 'Leuke dochter heb je.' Zei hij. Ze glimlachte niet, of iets wat er op leek. Ze bleef hem gewoon strak aankijken. 'Wat doet u hier, sir?' vroeg ze nogmaals. Hij zuchtte even. 'Ik kwam mijn excuses aanbieden voor mijn gedrag, Prentiss.' Zei hij. 'Ik weet dat ik nogal rot gereageerd heb. Ik was er niet helemaal bij met mijn hoofd. Ik had ruzie met mijn vrouw en dat moest ik op iemand afreageren. En jij was de eerste persoon. Je hebt de laatste maan goed werk verricht, en ik ben blij dat ik je de kans heb gegeven om jezelf te bewijzen. Ik ben blij dat ik je in mijn team heb opgenomen.' Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar toen ze de tas met boodschappen op het aanrechtblad had gezet. 'Excuses aanvaard.' Zei ze toen. Ik weet dat het voor u ook niet makkelijk moet zijn. Ik bedoel, we weten allebei dondersgoed wat er gebeurd is. En denk ook dat we dat beiden niet zo snel vergeten.' Hij knikte eventjes en krabbelde aan zijn achterhoofd. 'Ik hoop toch dat we het gewoon achter ons kunnen laten en verder kunnen gaan met ons leven.' Emily knikte. 'Oké, mooi zo.' Zei hij toen. 'Mijn vrouw en ik geven een barbecue. Ze is zo blij dat ik dit weekend eindelijk een keer thuis ben, dat ze meteen wil weten met wie ik normaal gesproken zoveel tijd doorbrengt. Het hele team is er.' Zei hij. Emily knikte even. 'Wanneer is het?' 'Vanavond.' Emily beet op haar lip, hij merkte dat ze twijfelde. 'Ik weet het niet. Grace volgt een avondopleiding en ze heeft alleen op zaterdagavond de tijd om uit te gaan. Ik kan haar toch niet vragen om ook vanavond op te passen?' Hij schudde zijn hoofd even. 'Je kunt Ally ook meenemen. Ik weet zeker dat ze het wel goed met Jack kan vinden, ook al is hij nog maar twee.' Emily knikte eventjes. 'Ik denk er nog wel over na. Misschien kom ik. Ik weet het nog niet.' Hij knikte even. 'Oké. Ik zie het vanzelf wel.' Hij liep langs haar heen naar de deur en trok die open. 'Sir?' Hij draaide zich om. 'Niemand weet van ons, toch?' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Laten we dat maar zo houden.' Ze glimlachte en knikte. 'Je hoeft me geen sir te noemen trouwens. Noem me maar gewoon Hotch. Net als de rest van het team.' Hij zag de glimlach die op haar gezicht verscheen. Hij draaide zich weer om naar de deur. Snel liep hij de gang op en sloot hij de deur achter zich. Hij was blij dat dit erop zat. Hij had haar uitgenodigd en zijn excuses aangeboden. Het was Haley's idee om die barbecue te geven. Hij had iedereen al uitgenodigd. Garcia en JJ namen die uitnodiging maar al te graag aan. Die twee meiden waren verzot op Jack. Morgan en Reid had hij ook meteen maar gevraagd. Morgan wilde alleen komen als er ook bier was, en Reid zou komen als Gideon kwam. Gideon zei dat hij ook wel wilde komen. Hij wilde wel eens met Haley praten. Toen Aaron de lift uitstapte zuchtte hij even. Als Emily ook zou komen was het gehele team compleet. Dan zou Haley zien met wie hij elke dag werkte en met wie hij soms een paar dagen weg was. Hij had haar al zo vaak duidelijk gemaakt dat het niet alleen zijn collega's waren, maar ook zijn vrienden. Haley wilde nu eens bewijs. Ze geloofde niet echt dat zijn collega's ook gezellig konden zijn. Snel wierp hij een blik op zijn horloge. Hij had nog wel tijd om even langs de supermarkt te rijden. Hij moest nog het een en ander ophalen voor de barbecue.

Haley keek even de tuin rond. Aaron stond met Jack op zijn arm bij JJ en Garcia, de twee blondines uit zijn team. Garcia was haar iets té vrolijk. JJ leek haar wel aardig. Gideon had aangeboden om de barbecue te bedienen. Dat hoefde hij geen twee keer te vragen. Reid en Morgan stonden ook bij de barbecue, om Gideon te helpen. Ze liet de mannen maar tobben, Aaron was toch te druk bezig met Jack en zelf had ze ook niet veel verstand van dat apparaat. Een poosje leunde ze tegen de deurpost en glimlachte ze even. Waar maakte ze zich druk om? JJ was veel te jong voor haar man en Garcia was absoluut zijn type niet. Precies op dat moment ging de bel. Aaron keek op, maar ze gebaarde naar hem dat hij moest blijven staan. Zij zou wel open doen. Snel liep ze naar binnen, door de kamer, in de richting van de voordeur. Evenlater trok ze die open. Voor de deur stond een vrouw van ongeveer 35. Ze had een meisje van een jaar of 8 bij zich. 'Kan ik je helpen?' Vroeg Haley, terwijl ze haar rechterhand in haar zij zette. De vrouw glimlachte. 'Ik ben Emily Prentiss.' Zei ze. 'Ik werk sinds een paar weken ook bij de BAU, bij uw man in het team.' Haley keek even naar het meisje. Ze glimlachte en hurkte voor haar neer. 'En wie hebben we hier?' Vroeg ze met een glimlach. 'Dit is Alyson, mijn dochter.' 'Ik heet Ally.' Zei Alyson met een grote, vrolijke lach op haar gezicht. 'Ik ben Haley.' Zei Haley, terwijl ze haar hand naar Ally uitstak. Ally schudde die en Haley nam het meisje even in zich op. Donkere ogen, donker haar, een lichte huid… die neus herkende ze. Even sloeg haar hart een slag over. Die neus, dezelfde als Aaron had. Nee, dat kon niet waar zijn. Ze dacht er teveel over na. Aaron was nooit vreemdgegaan. Snel stond Haley weer op. 'De barbecue is in de tuin. Iedereen is er al. Kom binnen.' Ze liet Emily en Ally binnen en sloot toen de deur. Snel liep ze door naar de keuken, waar ze een glas met water vulde. Ze keek door het raam naar buiten, naar de tuin. Morgan was naar Emily toegelopen en was een gesprek met haar begonnen. Ze nam een slok van het water en sloot haar ogen even voor een paar seconden. 'Doe niet zo paranoïde Haley, er is helemaal niets aan de hand. Hij zou je nooit zoiets aan doen. Je praat het jezelf alleen maar in.' 'Je praat jezelf wat in?' Haley draaide zich om. JJ stond in de deuropening met Jack op haar arm. 'Hij moest en zou naar zijn moeder toe.' Zei ze met een glimlach. Snel zette de blondine het ventje op de grond, dat meteen naar zijn moeder liep. Haley pakte Jack op en keek naar JJ. Ze schudde haar hoofd eventjes. 'Niets hoor. Ik geloof dat ik gewoon een beetje paranoïde wordt.' Zei ze. JJ trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Hoe bedoel je?' Ze leunde tegen de deurpost en Haley leunde tegen het aanrecht, met Jack nog altijd op haar arm. 'Ik denk dat Aaron een affaire heeft.' Zei ze. 'Hij is bijna nooit thuis, altijd op zijn werk. Ik was zó bang dat hij een affaire heeft met iemand van zijn werk.' JJ grinnikte even. 'Hotch, een affaire? Haley, maak je daar maar niet druk om. Hij heeft echt geen affaire. Het enige wat hij heeft is een schuldgevoel, omdat hij zo vaak van huis is en hij jou en Jack niet ziet.' JJ liep naar haar en Jack toe en aaide hem even over het hoofd. 'Wat zeg je ervan jongen, zal ik je weer even naar je vader brengen?' Jack knikte eventjes en stak zijn armen al naar JJ uit. Snel nam JJ hem over. 'Weetje, JJ,' begon Haley. 'Jij zal ooit eens een hele goede moeder zijn.' Er verscheen een glimlach op het gezicht van de vrouw. 'Bedankt Haley. Jij bent al een hele goede moeder.' JJ liep met Jack op haar arm weer naar buiten. Haley pakte het glas op en nam weer een slok. Er was vast en zeker helemaal niks aan de hand tussen Aaron en een van zijn collega's.

Emily keek even naar Ally. Aaron had gelijk gehad. Ze mocht Jack inderdaad. De twee zaten aan de tafel. Ally voerde Jack zijn toetje. Ze had lang gesmeekt en uiteindelijk had Haley ermee ingestemd. De rest was al naar huis. Emily wachtte alleen tot Ally klaar was met het voeren van Jack. 'Emily?' Ze draaide zich om en keek in het gezicht van Haley Hotchner. 'Kan ik je even spreken?' Emily knikte eventjes. 'Natuurlijk kan je me spreken.' Haley zette haar handen in haar zij. Aaron was nergens te bekennen. 'Nu ga jij mij eens haarfijn uitleggen wat er allemaal tussen jou en mijn man is gebeurd in Seattle.'


	11. Broken

Emily staarde Haley aan, verbaasd over het feit dat ze dat durfde te vragen. 'Pardon?' Haley zette haar handen in haar zij en bleef haar strak aankijken. 'Waag het niet om te doen alsof je van niets weet. We weten beide dat je dondersgoed weet waar ik het over heb.' Ze stond als aan de grond genageld tegenover de woedende vrouw van Aaron 'Denk je dat ik gek ben of zoiets? Ik heb je dochter gezien. Ze lijkt op hem.' Emily trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Alleen omdat ze donker haar en donkere ogen heeft? Kom op zeg, voor als je het nog niet wist, ik heb ook donker haar en donkere ogen, en er zijn zat mannen die dat ook hebben.' Ze besloot dat het niet verstandig was om aan Haley te vertellen van hun one night stand in Seattle. En al helemaal niet omdat ze beide dronken waren geweest. 'Vind je het ook niet erg toevallig dat jouw dochter 8 is, en wij 8 jaar geleden vanuit Seattle naar Washington verhuisden?' Emily rolde met haar ogen. Voor iemand die er niet veel van hoorde te weten, was dit nogal vergezocht. 'Dit is absurd. Ik ga hier niet eens op in.' Dat leek Haley nog woedender te maken. 'Absurd? Hoe durf je dit absurd te noemen! Ik heb me al die jaren afgevraagd of ik paranoïde was, dat ik dingen verzon. Maar nu ik jou en je dochter zie, voel ik gewoon dat het absurd was om te denken dat ik paranoïde wás!' Emily merkte dat Haley op het punt stond om uit te barsten. Ze hoopte vurig dat het niet zo ver zou komen. 'Ik wil weten wat er tussen jou en mijn man is gebeurd. Ik laat je niet met rust voor ik het weet!' 'Er is niets gebeurd!' Schreeuwde Emily naar Haley, die haar stem ook al met wat meer volume had gebruikt. 'Kan je het niet gewoon laten rusten? Er is niets, maar dan ook niets gebeurd.' Haley sloeg haar armen over elkaar, ze had nog steeds dezelfde blik in haar ogen. Ze geloofde haar niet, dat kon Emily ook wel vertellen. 'Ik weet dat je liegt.' Zei Haley, iets kalmer dan net. 'Ik weet het, en weet je wat? Ik ben zijn vrouw. Zijn vrouw! Ik heb het recht om te weten of hij is vreemd gegaan.' Emily voelde de tranen opkomen. Ze wist dat Haley recht had op de waarheid. Ze kon het alleen niet vertellen. 'Nou, ga je me nog uitleggen wat er is gebeurd?' Ze slikte de brok in haar keel weg en veegde de tranen uit haar ooghoeken. 'We waren vrienden, hele goede.' Zei ze. 'Maar ik werd verliefd op hem.' Haley zuchtte, ze kon de woede horen. De haat, de verafschuwing. 'Ik wilde je geen pijn doen Haley. Ik was nooit van plan om ook maar iets met mijn gevoelens te doen. Je hebt er geen idee van hoe verschrikkelijk veel hij van je houdt. Alle gesprekken die we hadden, in goede en slechte buien, gingen over jou.' Nu veegde Haley een traan van haar wang. 'Maar er zit een maar aan dit zogenaamde prachtige verhaal van je.' Emily keek even naar de punten van haar schoenen en keek toen weer terug naar Haley. 'Hij kwam vertellen dat hij zou verhuizen. Dat hij promotie had gekregen.' Ze zuchtte. De helft van het verhaal liet ze weg, maar dat hoefde Haley niet te weten. Ze wilde hun huwelijk niet kapot maken. Absoluut niet. 'Ik… dat is het moment, dat ik wist dat ik niet langer kon wachten. Dus heb ik… ik heb hem gezoend. En daarna vroeg ik hem om hier te blijven, bij mij. Ik beloof je dat er nooit meer is gebeurd dan dat.' Haley haalde uit en gaf haar een klap in het gezicht. Dat had ze kunnen verwachten. Net op het moment dat ze haar pijnlijke wang aanraakte, liep Aaron haar buiten. 'Wat is dit? Haley, waar haal je het lef vandaan om haar in het gezicht te slaan?' Emily zag de verbaasde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. 'Het is niets, Hotch. Ally en ik waren net van plan om weg te gaan.' Ze keek weer naar Haley, die haar nog even woedend aankeek en toen naar Aaron keek. 'Ze vertelde me over jullie zoen in Seattle. Is er soms nog meer dat ik moet weten?' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Haley, hoe zou je er ook maar aan kunnen deken dat ik je zou bedriegen?' Haley haalde haar schouders op. 'Ach, geen idee. Ik heb ook echt absoluut geen redenen om dat te denken!' Haley wees naar Ally. Snel liep Emily naar Ally toe en greep haar hand. 'We moeten gaan.' Op de achtergrond hoorde ze Aaron en Haley ruzie maken. Ze voelde een traan over haar wang rollen. 'Mama, wat is er aan de hand?' Emily keek even naar haar dochter, die een verbaasde blik op haar gezicht had. 'Niets, Ally.' Zei ze. 'Maar je huilt. Dan is er toch zeker wel wat?' Emily zuchtte. 'Schat, maak je maar niet druk. Met mij komt alles wel weer goed.' Ally leek tevreden met dat antwoord, ze vroeg niet verder. Niet eens over het feit dat ze zo opeens bij Jack werd weggetrokken. Snel liep Emily met Ally aan haar hand de kamer door, de voordeur uit, in de richting van de auto. Deze barbecue was een slecht idee. Ze had nooit moeten komen. Zodra ze bij de auto aangekomen waren, haalde ze die van slot, en Ally stapte in. Emily hielp haar met haar gordel en klapte toen de deur dicht. Toen ze eenmaal zelf in de auto zat, achter het stuur voelde ze opnieuw de tranen over haar wangen stromen. Hoe was het mogelijk dat ze na 8 jaar gescheiden te zijn, ze nog steeds gevoelens voor hem had? Elke keer als ze ook maar een blik op Ally wierp werd ze herinnerd aan wat er gebeurd was. Maar niet alleen aan dat. Als ze naar Ally keek zag ze zijn gezicht voor zich. Het maakte niet uit waar ze waren. Ze had hem nooit kunnen vergeten, en ze wist dat dat ook nooit zou gebeuren. 'Mama,' begon Ally weer. 'Ja Ally?' ondertussen startte Emily de motor en reed ze de straat uit, in de richting van het appartement waar zij en Ally woonden. 'Waarom was de moeder van Jack zo kwaad op je?' Emily glimlachte even en veegde de tranen van haar wangen af. 'Dat hoef je niet te weten, schat.' Ze keek in de spiegel naar Ally. Ally haalde haar schouders op. 'Natuurlijk wel. Jij bent mijn moeder. En als de moeder van Jack kwaad op je is, wil ik dat weten.' Er verscheen nog een iets grotere glimlach op Emily's gezicht. 'Maak je niet druk, Ally. Het is niets.'

Aaron keek haar verbijsterd aan. 'Dat kun je niet menen!' Haley sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek hem strak aan. 'Let maar eens op,' zei ze, 'ik meen het wel. Ik wil dat je weggaat.' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik wil je mijn huis uit!' 'Voor het geval je het vergeten bent, dit is mijn huis! Maar ik zal je een plezier doen.' Hij draaide zich om en liep kwaad weg. Ongelofelijk! Ze stuurde hem weg, ze trapte hem het huis uit op grond van iets wat ze dacht? Met een paar treden tegelijk liep hij de trap op. Emily had Haley verteld over de zoen. Alleen over de zoen, maar Haley geloofde haar niet. Toen hij eenmaal boven was, ging hij op de rand van het bed zitten en verborg hij zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Hij voelde zich moedeloos. Er stond hier 14 jaar huwelijk op het spel. Er was geen haar op zijn hoofd die eraan dacht om Haley te verlaten, of haar kwijt te raken. Meteen stond hij op en liep naar beneden. Haley zat op de bank, met haar hoofd in haar handen. 'Haley, lieverd…' Ze keek op en keek hem aan. Ze had rooddoorlopen ogen van het huilen. 'Ik houd van je. Ik zou nooit vreemdgaan.' Zelf wist hij dat de waarheid wel anders in elkaar zat, maar hij wilde haar niet kwijtraken. 'Waarom heb je haar dan gezoend?' Hij zuchtte. 'Ze zoende mij, ik zoende haar niet.' Haley stond op en keek hem aan. 'Het is zij, of ik. Ontsla haar, of verlies mij.' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Daar kan ik toch zeker niet tussen kiezen? Emily is een goede agent. Ik kan haar niet ontslaan. Waarom denk je in vredesnaam dat ik een affaire zou hebben?' Haley haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik weet het niet, Aaron. Misschien vanwege haar kind.' Hij haalde een hand over zijn gezicht. 'Ik beloof je, Haley, dat meisje is niet van mij.' Ze sloot haar ogen en hij zag een traan over haar wang rollen. Meteen wilde hij naar haar toe lopen en haar in zijn armen sluiten, om te zeggen dat alles goed zou komen. Snel opende ze haar ogen weer. 'Ik heb tijd nodig om na te denken, Aaron.' 'Haley…' Opnieuw schudde ze haar hoofd. 'Alsjeblieft, Aaron, ga gewoon.' Hij draaide zich om, wat verslagen. Er was niets wat hij nu nog kon zeggen. Helemaal niets. Opnieuw liep hij naar de trap, daar bleef hij nog even staan. Langzaam draaide hij zich om en keek naar haar. Ze stond met haar rug naar hem toe, maar hij zag haar schouders schokken. Ze huilde. Hij sloot zijn ogen even en haalde diep adem. Dit was absurd. Hij wilde niet bij haar weg en zij huilde. Ze wilde hem niet weg hebben. Toch opende hij zijn ogen weer en liep de trap op, naar boven, naar hun slaapkamer. Hij had maar één optie, hij zou op kantoor slapen, op de bank in zijn kantoor. Het enige wat hij verder kon doen, was hopen dat Haley snel van gedachten zou veranderen. Hij moest haar ruimte geven. Dit was niet hoe hun relatie zou moeten lopen. En dit allemaal vanwege die fout, acht jaar terug in Seattle. Hij had het nooit moeten verzwijgen. Hij had het aan Haley moeten vertellen, dan was de schade misschien nog wel meegevallen. Dan had ze hem misschien nog kunnen vergeven. Als hij het haar nu zou vertellen wist hij zeker dat dit het einde van zijn huwelijk was. Hoe kon hij in vredesnaam zo stom zijn? Hij begon wat kleding in zijn weekendtas te gooien. Een zucht ontsnapte aan zijn lippen. Dit ging nog heel moeilijk worden.

Aaron parkeerde de zwarte SUV in de garage van het hoofdkantoor. Even bleef hij zitten en hij liet zijn hoofd tegen de hoofdsteun leunen. Hij sloot zijn ogen en dacht terug aan de dag dat Haley erachter was gekomen dat ze zwanger was.

'_Aaron!' Binnen een paar seconden was Aaron in de badkamer. Haley zat op de badrand met de zwangerschapstest in haar handen. Hij had aangeboden om er bij te blijven, maar ze had gezegd dat ze alleen samen met hem naar de uitslag wilde kijken. 'En?' Vroeg hij. Ze haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik heb er nog niet naar gekeken. Zou jij het alsjeblieft willen doen?' Hij glimlachte even en knikte. Ze waren al naar de dokter geweest. Die had gezegd dat er niets mis was, dat ze gewoon op de normale manier kinderen konden krijgen. Voorzichtig pakte hij de test aan en draaide hij het ding om. Even keek hij ernaar. 'Je…' begon hij. 'We…' Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen of wat hij moest doen. 'Wat?' Hij lachte even, van blijdschap. 'We krijgen een kind.' Meteen sprong Haley op en sloeg ze haar armen om zijn nek. Ze deelden een lange zoen. 'Ongelofelijk, eindelijk… onze droom komt uit.' Fluisterde ze. Hij knikte. 'Onze droom komt uit.'_

Hij zuchtte en haalde zijn tas uit de auto, waarna hij die sloot en naar de lift liep. En nu, een paar jaar verder, had ze hem het huis uitgetrapt.


	12. The Reason

Aaron lag na een paar uur nog steeds wakker. Hij kon niet slapen, het enige wat hij kon doen was peinzen. Nog steeds kon hij niet geloven dat Haley hem echt het huis uit had getrapt. Wat had dat voor zin? Dat zou hun huwelijk alleen nog maar stroever maken. De bank in zijn kantoor was comfortabel, maar niet om op te slapen. Hoe had het ooit zover kunnen komen? Zijn gedachten vlogen terug naar die had gezegd dat de reden dat ze zo dacht, Ally was. Had Haley gelijk? Was Ally zijn dochter? Even sloot hij zijn ogen en legde hij zijn hand op zijn voorhoofd. Zijn hersens werkten op hoge snelheid. Bestond de mogelijkheid dat Alyson Prentiss zijn dochter was? Het was mogelijk, ze was immers 8 jaar oud. En hun "ongelukje" was ook 8 jaar geleden gebeurd. Hij moest het zeker weten, hij moest met Emily gaan praten, het liefst nu nog. Snel wierp hij een blik op zijn horloge. Het was nu bijna 11 uur. Hij besloot dat hij maar meteen langs moest gaan. Hij kwam overeind, stond op en pakte zijn jas. In zijn jaszak zaten zijn sleutels. Hij moest de waarheid weten, wat dat ook mocht zijn. Of Alyson zijn dochter was of niet, hij wilde het weten.

Emily zat op de bank met een glas wijn in haar handen. Haar wang was nog steeds pijnlijk, én rood. Ze zuchtte. Dit was niet haar bedoeling geweest, vooral niet na wat Garcia haar verteld had over het huwelijk van de Hotchners. Ze wilde niet in de weg staan, echt niet. Maar het huwelijk tussen Aaron en Haley was alleen maar stroever geworden sinds zij hier was komen wonen, en in het team van Aaron was gaan werken. Ze pakte de afstandsbediening op. Het was tijd voor wat afleiding, ze moest zichzelf niet pijnigen. Ook al had ze het bed gedeeld met Aaron, Haley was degene voor wie hij had gekozen, met wie hij de rest van zijn leven wilde delen. Haley was degene met wie hij oud wilde worden, met wie hij kinderen, kleinkinderen en misschien zelfs wel achterkleinkinderen wilde. Wat was het probleem van de vrouw? Jack zou opgroeien met een vader in zijn leven, Ally zonder vader. Voor de zoveelste keer in haar leven huilde ze, maar nu niet zomaar een beetje. Het leek alsof de tranenvloed niet meer op kon houden. Het glas wat ze in haar handen had gehad, viel naast haar op de bank. De rode wijn trok langzaam in de witte bekleding van de bank, maar een verpeste bank was wel het laatste waar ze op dit moment aan wilde denken. Haar schouders schokten en de tranen bleven stromen. Langzaam trok ze haar benen op, en daar sloeg ze haar armen omheen, terwijl ze haar voorhoofd op haar knieën liet leunen. Wat had ze wel niet gedacht? Dat ze hem kon vergeten als ze hem elke dag zag? Het had 8 jaar geleden niet gewerkt, waarom zou het dit keer wel werken? Emily wist dat Aaron Hotchner de liefde van haar leven was. Maar ze wist ook dat hij een familie had van wie hij veel hield. 'Waarom laat je hem gewoon niet los?' ze snikte, haar stem beefde. In haar jeugd was ze op verkeerde mannen gevallen, en nu klampte ze zich al 8 jaar lang vast aan iemand die getrouwd was. 'Ik ben hopeloos.' Snikte ze. Ze moest verder met haar leven. Ze moest hem vergeten, haar gevoelens voor hem onderdrukken, en de hoop dat Ally haar vader ooit zou kennen laten varen. Na een paar minuten kalmeerde ze eindelijk. Ze stond op en liep naar de keuken, waar ze de kraan opendraaide. Ze maakte van haar handen een kommetje en liet dat vollopen met water. Toen dat vol was, liet ze het koude water over haar gezicht lopen. Haar shirt werd nat, maar ze gaf er niets om. Er was helemaal niets wat haar nu nog interesseerde. Ze draaide de kraan dicht en liep terug naar de woonkamer, waar ze het lege wijnglas van de bank pakte en dat op de tafel zette. De afstandsbediening liet ze op de armleuning van de bank liggen. Ze had nu echt de behoefte om met iemand te praten die haar begreep. Emily pakte de huistelefoon op en draaide het nummer van haar moeder. Natuurlijk wist ze dat uit haar hoofd. Ze had sinds haar verhuizing al zo vaak naar haar moeder gebeld. 'Ambassador Prentiss.' Emily zuchtte opgelucht. Haar moeder was thuis. 'Mam, met mij.' 'Emily, waarom bel je?' Emily pakte het lege wijnglas weer op van de tafel en liep terug naar de keuken. 'Ik wilde gewoon met iemand praten.' Haar stem trilde nog altijd wat. 'Emily, lieverd. Vertel me eens wat er aan de hand is.' Ze zette het glas in de spoelbak en liet het water lopen. 'Ik weet het niet, mam.' Begon ze. 'Ik wilde gewoon met iemand praten die me goed begreep. Misschien dat ik bij jou aan het goede adres ben, ik weet het niet.' Ze slikte en draaide de kraan weer dicht. 'Emily, vertel me nou eens wat het probleem is.' Haar moeder klonk ongeduldig, alsof ze zich ergerde aan het feit dat Emily haar zomaar belde. 'Mam…' begon Emily wat twijfelend. 'Ik vraag mezelf af of ik wel een goede moeder ben voor Ally.' Ze hoorde haar moeder aan de andere kant van de lijn zuchten. 'Emily, lieverd. Iedere moeder vraagt zichzelf af of ze wel goed genoeg voor haar kind is. En ik weet dat ik het beter had kunnen doen met jou. Ik weet dat ik er niet altijd voor je ben geweest en dat je het zo af en toe met de huishoudster of je kindermeisje moest doen. Maar jij bent echt een bijzonder goede moeder.' Emily voelde weer tranen over haar wangen lopen. Het voelde heel goed om dat van haar moeder te horen. 'Mam, ben je niet kwaad omdat ik je nooit verteld heb wie de vader is?' Het was even stil aan de andere kant van de lijn. 'Ik heb je nooit gevraagd naar wie de vader was omdat jij het nooit gezegd hebt. Maar natuurlijk wil ik het graag weten. Ik ben nooit boos op je geweest om de keuzes die je gemaakt hebt in je leven. Ik ben trots op je, om alles wat je bereikt hebt in je leven. En je bent pas 33 jaar oud!' Emily glimlachte even. Haar moeder had gelijk. Ze was pas 33, waar maakte ze zich eigenlijk druk om? 'Bedankt, mam.' Zei ze. 'Je weet niet hoeveel dat voor me betekend.' Er werd op de deur geklopt en Emily keek verbaasd om. 'Wacht even mam…' ze liep met de telefoon aan haar oor naar de deur en trok die open, zonder door het kijkgaatje te kijken. Ze gebruikte het toch al niet vaak, omdat Grace toch meestal de deur open deed. Ze bleef stokstijf staan en kon even niets uitbrengen toen ze zag wie er voor haar stond. Aaron Hotchner stond voor haar deur, om kwart over 11 's avonds. 'Eh, mam?' 'Ja, Emily? Wat is er?' Ze zuchtte. 'Ik bel je later wel terug. Er staat iemand voor mijn deur.' Ze hing op en keek hem aan met een wat beschaamde blik op haar gezicht om wat er die middag was gebeurd. 'Sir? Waarom bent u hier?' Hij keek even het appartement rond en keek toen weer terug naar Emily. 'Mag ik binnenkomen?' Emily knikte en ze deed een stap opzij. Waarom was hij hier? Vast niet zomaar, hij was hier vast en zeker om over afgelopen avond te praten. Hij liep naar binnen en ze sloot de deur. Met de telefoon in haar hand liep ze terug naar de woonkamer, waar ze het ding op de tafel legde. 'Sir-' hij kapte haar meteen af. 'Ik heb je toch al gezegd dat je me Hotch moest noemen?' Ze knikte en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. 'Waarom ben je hier?' vroeg ze toen. Hij zuchtte, blijkbaar had hij echt iets op zijn hart. 'Haley heeft me het huis uitgetrapt.' Zei hij. Haar ogen werden groot. Hij was het huis uitgetrapt? Vanwege die zoen? Haley was nog erger dan ze gedacht had. Dat mens was verschrikkelijk paranoïde. Niemand had bevestigd dat Ally van Aaron was. Hoe durfde ze hem er dan uit te trappen voor iets wat ze niet zeker wist? Je trapte je man het huis niet uit omdat hij één keer met een ander had gezoend. Er moest meer achter zitten. 'Hotch, wat rot voor je.' Zei ze. Hij schudde zijn hoofd even. 'Ik slaap op kantoor.' Zei hij. 'Dat heb ik al eens vaker gedaan, als ik en Haley weer eens ruzie hadden.' Hij zweeg even en Emily wreef even met haar handen over haar armen. 'Ik lag te peinzen,' begon hij toen, 'over Ally, over jou en over wat Haley heeft gezegd. Emily, we weten beide wat er gebeurd is. We weten ook beide dat, dat 8 jaar geleden is. Dat Ally 8 jaar oud is, is dan toch ook wel heel toevallig.' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Hotch, je moet er niets achter zoeken oké?' 'Emily, vertel me gewoon de waarheid. Ik wil weten of ze van mij is. Ik ben een profiler, je kunt niet tegen me liegen.' Ze wilde het hem niet zeggen, niet onder deze omstandigheden. Ze wilde zijn huwelijk met Haley niet tot een einde laten komen vanwege haar dochter. 'Ik wil het gewoon weten. Als ze van mij is, zeg dat dan. Of zeg dat ze niet van mij is. Zolang het maar de waarheid is.' Ze beet op haar lip en voelde een brok in haar keel. Wat moest ze zeggen? "Ja, Ally is jouw dochter. Ja, ik houd nog steeds van je. Scheid van je vrouw, trouw met mij!" hoe idioot was dat? Voor een paar seconden sloot ze haar ogen. 'Emily?' Ze opende haar ogen weer en begon toen te vertellen. 'Het was nooit mijn bedoeling dat dit alles zou gebeuren.' Zei ze, haar stem trillend. 'Ik wilde je niet kwetsen, vooral niet na alles wat er tussen ons is gebeurd. Maar misschien krijgen we een tweede kans. Het was nooit mijn bedoeling om verliefd op je te worden.' Ze zag zijn blik. Hij staarde haar aan alsof hij net te horen had gekregen dat hij ongeneselijk ziek was. Ze besloot verder te gaan. 'Maar de gedachte alleen al, dat ik me vastklampte aan iemand die nooit een deel van mijn leven zou zijn, gaf me een verschrikkelijk gevoel. Het voelde al iets beter toen je verhuisde. Ik wist dat ik je niet elke dag zou zien. Natuurlijk had ik het liefste gewild dat je bij mij bleef, maar ik kon je niet dwingen. Het enige wat ik ooit wilde, was dat jij gelukkig was. En ik heb het geprobeerd, ik beloof je dat ik het heb geprobeerd. Maar ik kan mijn gevoelens niet blijven onderdrukken.' Hij staarde haar nog altijd aan, verbaasd, overdonderd. Waarschijnlijk wist hij niet goed wat hij moest zeggen. 'Misschien is er een manier waarop we alles achter ons kunnen laten, alles wat er ooit tussen ons is gebeurd. Alle complicaties en situaties uit ons verleden. Je moet weten dat ik nooit opgehouden heb met van je te houden en dat zal ik ook nooit doen. Ik houd van je, Aaron Hotchner. Ik houd van je.' Ze zweeg en voelde de tranen over haar wangen rollen. Een hele poos was het stil. Ze wist niet wat ze nog meer moest zeggen. Moest ze iets over Ally zeggen? Moest ze iets anders zeggen? Iets om de situatie minder onaangenaam te maken. Ze keek hem al die tijd recht aan, en hij keek haar aan. Uiteindelijk zei hij wat, eindelijk werd de stilte doorbroken. 'Ally?' vroeg hij, zijn stem klonk schor. Ze beet op haar lip en voelde nog meer tranen over haar wangen stromen. 'Ze….' Begon ze, snikkend. Ze wist niet meer hoe ze moest ophouden met huilen. 'Ze is jouw dochter.' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, dat kan niet.' Ze knikte. 'Het is echt zo. Het spijt me, het spijt me dat het bij Haley na 6 jaar nog niet lukte en dat het bij mij na een keer meteen raak was. Het spijt me verschrikkelijk. Maar het spijt me niet dat ik haar gehouden heb.' De situatie was alleen nog maar onaangenamer geworden. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en draaide zich om. Met grote passen liep hij het appartement uit, en sloeg hij de deur achter zich dicht. Emily barstte in tranen uit en zakte langs de muur op de grond. Ze voelde zich verslagen.


	13. Your Love Is A Lie

Er waren 3 maanden voorbijgegaan sinds Emily's onthulling. Nog altijd had ze spijt van alles wat ze tegen hem gezegd had. Het had hun werkhouding dan misschien niet erg veranderd, maar hun houding tegenover elkaar wel. Ze konden geen normaal gesprek meer voeren en meestal koos Aaron ervoor om haar bij iemand anders uit het team te plaatsen als ze opsplitsten. Emily had een gesprek tussen Morgan en Gideon opgevangen over Aaron. Blijkbaar hadden hij en Haley alles weer bijgelegd en was hij terug naar huis gegaan. Niemand had geweten dat hij op kantoor sliep, op Emily na. Na twee weken was Gideon erachter gekomen en toen wist al snel het hele team dat Aaron en Haley serieuze problemen hadden. Ze had een keer geluncht met JJ en Garcia. Het gesprek tussen hen was over van alles en nog wat gegaan, dus ook over Aaron en Haley. JJ had gezegd dat ze nooit had verwacht dat het zó mis zou gaan tussen die twee. Ze leken altijd zo gelukkig. Ook had ze gezegd dat ze niet snapte waarom Haley zo paranoïde was, Aaron was toch zeker te vertrouwen? Garcia had Emily alleen maar aangekeken en niets gezegd. Emily had haar schouders opgehaald en ook niets gezegd. Ze wilde de situatie niet moeilijker maken dan dat het al was.

Emily zuchtte eventjes en zat op haar bureaustoel. Ze staarde naar het kantoor van Aaron. De luxaflex waren dicht en de deur stond open. Er brandde geen licht in zijn kantoor. Hij was nu al anderhalve week geschorst, vanwege iets wat niet eens zijn schuld was! Jason Gideon had een verkeerde beslissing gemaakt tijdens een zaak, waardoor de UnSub omkwam én een van zijn slachtoffers. Section Chief Erin Strauss, die altijd al de pik op Aaron had gehad, had hem bij zich geroepen. Ze had naar het verhaal achter de dood van de UnSub en het meisje gevraagd en hij had de schuld op zich genomen. Gideon had al zoveel meegemaakt, zijn vriendin was vermoord door een psychopaat. Maar dan nog was het oneerlijk. En nu was Aaron al anderhalve week geschorst. Over 4 dagen zou hij weer terugkomen en dat had het team tenminste weer een Unit Chief. Gideon was verdwenen, niemand wist precies waar hij was. Morgan dacht dat hij zich misschien even had teruggetrokken om het verlies van zijn vriendin te verwerken. Ze wendde haar ogen af van het kantoor van Aaron en sloot haar ogen even. Haar gedachten flitsten terug naar een paar weken terug.

'_Ah, Agent Prentiss. Neem plaats.' Emily keek naar Section Chief Erin Strauss, die naar een stoel wees. Voorzichtig liep ze naar het bureau toe en nam ze plaats. De wat oudere vrouw ging op het bureau zitten en vouwde haar handen samen en legde die op haar knie. Emily nam de vrouw even in zich op. Ze zag er zelfverzekerd uit, ze wist wat ze deed. 'Agent Prentiss, ik wist wat ik deed toen ik je in het team van Agent Hotchner plaatste,' begon de vrouw, 'ik wist dat je soms roekeloos was. Anderen hebben mij ervoor gewaarschuwd, maar ik had vertrouwen in je. Ik geloofde dat, dat het wel waard was. En het is tijd dat jij me daarvoor gaat bedanken.' De vrouw stond op en liep om haar bureau heen. Emily keek even rond en zodra de Section Chief op haar plaats zat keek ze snel weer terug naar haar. 'Het is tijd dat de carrière van Agent Hotchner tot een einde komt, en jij gaat me daarbij helpen.' Emily slikte. Wat vroeg ze? Om de carrière van Aaron om zeep te helpen? Hoe kon ze dat in vredesnaam van haar vragen? 'Hoe… hoe bedoelt u? Wat is er mis met Agent Hotchner? Hij doet zijn werk uitstekend. Hij is een van de beste profilers die ik ken!' Strauss schudde haar hoofd. 'Dat was hij misschien maar zijn huwelijksproblemen hebben zijn functioneren aangetast.' Emily wist goed dat het onzin was wat Strauss haar nu wijsmaakte. Aaron had zich nog nooit zó erg op de zaken gestort. Sinds dat hij door Haley uit het huis was getrapt had hij de meeste zaken opgelost. Ze snapte niet wat de vrouw tegen hem had. Hij zag er goed uit - volgens Emily zag hij er geweldig goed uit - hij deed zijn werk goed en hij liet zijn privé leven geen rol spelen in zijn werk leven. 'Ik wil dat jij Agent Hotchner goed gaat volgen in alles wat hij doet. En zodra hij ook maar één fout maakt, als is het een hele kleine, dan wil ik dat je die bij mij rapporteert. Ik wil een reden hebben om hem te ontslaan. Als ik een aantal fouten opgestapeld zie te krijgen, krijg ik daar de kans voor.' Emily voelde zich misselijk worden. Dit wilde ze niet. Ze nam nog liever ontslag. 'Hebt u dit begrepen, Agent Prentiss?' Emily knikte even. 'Oké. U mag gaan.' Snel stond Emily op en liep ze het kantoor van de Section Chief uit. _

Emily stond op en liep in de richting van het keukentje. Ze zette haar koffiemok op het aanrecht en pakte de koffiekan. Ze schonk haar beker vol en pakte die op. Op het moment dat ze zich om wilde draaien zette Morgan zijn koffiemok naast de hare op het aanrecht. 'Zou je die van mij ook even vol willen schenken?' Emily glimlachte en knikte. Snel schonk ze de zijne ook vol en zette vervolgens de koffiekan terug. 'Vind je het ook niet vreemd dat we nu al zo'n tijd zonder Unit Chief of Senior SSA zitten?' vroeg ze. Morgan haalde zijn schouders op. 'Het is sowieso onterecht dat Hotch geschorst werd voor iets wat Gideon had gedaan.' Emily knikte even. 'Ik weet het, maar daar kunnen we weinig aan veranderen. Het was zijn keuze om de schuld op zich te nemen. We hadden hem moeilijk kunnen dwingen om de waarheid te vertellen.' Nu knikte Morgan. 'Dat weet ik ook wel, maar Gideon had toch naar Strauss toe kunnen gaan om haar te vertellen hoe het echt zat?' Het was even stil, Emily dacht even na over de situatie. Ze hadden al in die anderhalve week dat Aaron en Gideon er niet waren geen zaak gehad. Het was echt tijd, dat een van de twee weer terug kwam en het liefst allebei. Het team kon gewoon niet zonder hen. 'Het is tijd dat ze terugkomen.' Zei Emily. Morgan knikte even en nam toen een slok van zijn koffie. Emily volgde zijn voorbeeld en leunde tegen het aanrecht. Ze staarde een poosje voor zich uit en keek op toen Morgan weer begon te praten. 'Hoe is het met Ally?' Vroeg hij. 'Ik heb haar niet meer gezien sinds de barbecue bij Hotch.' Emily haalde haar schouders op. 'Kan ik eerlijk zijn?' Vroeg ze. Morgan knikte. 'Natuurlijk kan je eerlijk zijn. Je weet toch dat je alles tegen mij kunt zeggen?' Emily glimlachte en nam nog een slok van haar koffie. De koffie was niet meer heel warm, maar dat maakte haar weinig uit. 'Ally is de reden dat Hotch en Haley ruzie kregen.' Zei ze. 'Haley dacht dat Ally de dochter van Hotch was. Alleen maar omdat ze donker haar en donkere ogen heeft. Wat is dat nou voor beredenering?' Ze rolde even met haar ogen. Morgan trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Dat is inderdaad wel erg vergezocht… tenzij het waar is.' Emily trok nu een wenkbrauw op. Zolang Aaron niet was gewend aan het feit dat hij een dochter had, zou ze het tegen niemand vertellen. 'Hoe kom je er nou weer bij dat het waar zou zijn? Anders had ik dat heus wel verteld.' Morgan haalde zijn schouders op. 'Het zou kunnen dat je het voor ons allemaal verzweeg.' Ze zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd. 'Wees maar niet bang, Morgan. Ik verzwijg helemaal niets.'

Haley draaide de kraan van de douche dicht en stapte de cabine uit. Ze pakte haar handdoek, droogde zich af en trok toen haar ochtendjas aan. Daarna liep ze de aangrenzende slaapkamer in. Michael zat op bed, hij had zich zojuist aangekleed. Even zette Haley haar hand in haar zij, ze glimlachte. 'Ik denk dat het tijd is dat je gaat.' Hij keek haar aan. 'Oh, ja? Kan ik niet nog even blijven?' Hij stond op, liep naar haar toe en plaatste zijn lippen op die van Haley. Haley zoende hem terug en duwde hem toen van zich af. 'Mijn man kan ieder moment thuiskomen. Hij zou alleen de boodschappen doen en nog wat ophalen bij de stomerij. Ik heb hem wel een heel lijstje gegeven, maar ik denk niet dat het hem heel lang weghoudt.' Michael haalde zijn schouders op. 'Wanneer gaat hij weer terug aan het werk? Dan hebben we vrij spel toch?' Haley duwde hem van zich af en zuchtte even. 'Geloof me, als hij weer aan het werk gaat hoor je het wel van me.' Ze draaide zich om en liep in de richting van de slaapkamerdeur. Natuurlijk was het nooit haar bedoeling geweest om vreemd te gaan, maar Aaron was altijd weg van huis. Hij was nooit thuis en als hij eenmaal 's avonds laat thuiskwam ging hij direct naar bed. Ze leefden langs elkaar heen. Deze schorsing had hen wel goed gedaan. Ze zou hem een ultimatum geven. Of hij koos voor zijn baan óf hij koos voor hun gezin. Ze wilde net de deur opentrekken om Michael weg te sturen, toen ze de voordeur open hoorde gaan. Haar ogen werden groot. Aaron was al thuis? Hij mocht er niet achter komen dat ze een affaire had! Ze knikte in de richting van de badkamer en Michael raapte zijn jas en koffer van de grond. Snel liep hij naar de badkamer. Haley fatsoeneerde de lakens en liep toen snel de gang op, de trap af naar beneden. 'Schat,' zei ze met een glimlach. Aaron liep met twee bruine zakken vol boodschappen in zijn armen in de richting van de keuken. 'Heb je de cakemix ook meegenomen?' Hij draaide zich om. 'Je hebt helemaal niets gezegd over cakemix.' Haley krabbelde even aan haar achterhoofd. 'Oh nee?' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee. Anders zou ik het me wel herinneren. Slaapt Jack nog steeds?' Haley knikte. 'Ik heb net even gedoucht en toen ik net om het hoekje keek lag hij nog steeds te slapen.' Aaron zette de zakken op de tafel. 'Schat, zou je alsjeblieft nog even die cakemix willen gaan halen? Ik dacht erover om Jessica en Sean en zijn vriendin uit te nodigen zondag.' Aaron zuchtte even en Haley sloeg haar armen om zijn nek. 'Vind je dat dan geen goed idee?' Hij sloot zijn ogen en drukte een zoen op haar wang. 'Je ruikt lekker.' Zei hij. Er verscheen een grote glimlach op haar gezicht. 'Dat weet ik. Als je die cakemix nog even gaat halen dan zorg ik ervoor dat Jack vanavond bij de buren slaapt, oké? Dan hebben we het huis voor ons alleen.' Hij leek even na te denken. 'Oké.' Zei hij toen. 'Ik haal die cakemix wel even. Als jij dit alvast op wil ruimen.' Ze zoende hem. 'Natuurlijk doe ik dat schat.' Ze liet hem los en Aaron liep terug naar de deur. Hij liep naar buiten en trok de deur achter zich dicht. Meteen schoot Haley in de richting van het raam in de woonkamer. Voorzichtig keek ze naar buiten en wachtte ze tot Aaron de straat was uitgereden. Met een paar treden tegelijk rende ze vervolgens de trap op. Michael was de badkamer al uitgekomen. 'Nu hij toch weer weg is…' hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en zoende haar. Haley duwde hem weer van zich af. 'Kom op, Michael. Straks wordt mijn zoon nog wakker.' Michael haalde zijn schouders op en liep toen de trap maar af. Ze keek hem even na en toen hij de deur achter zich dicht trok liep ze naar de slaapkamer, om zich aan te kleden.


	14. I Don't Care

De vier dagen dat Aaron geschorst was, waren weer voorbij. Hij zuchtte even toen hij wachtte totdat de liftdeuren open zouden springen. Hij was terug op kantoor, maar niet voor lang. Haley wilde dat hij een overplaatsing aan zou vragen. Het maakte haar niet uit naar wat voor afdeling of wat hij er ook maar van zou vinden… zolang zij haar zin maar kreeg. Af en toe had hij zin om tegen haar te schreeuwen dat het zijn leven was en dat hij zelf zou bepalen wat hij ermee zou doen. Maar ze was zijn vrouw. En ze had toch zeker wel een grote inspraak in zijn manier van leven. De deuren sprongen open en Aaron keek op. Meteen liep hij de lift uit, in de richting van de glazen deuren die de gang van de kantoorruimte scheidde. Precies op dat moment liep Derek Morgan naar hem toe. 'Hotch! Ik ben zo blij dat je weer terug bent, man. We zitten hier al 2 weken zonder Unit Chief én zonder Senior SSA.' Aaron keek Morgan aan en schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik ben alleen terug om een overplaatsing aan te vragen.' Zei hij. Aaron zag de blik op Morgans gezicht, zijn mond viel haast open van verbazing. 'Hotch, dat kan je niet menen! Je kunt niet zomaar weggaan, het team heeft je nodig!' Hij zuchtte even, schudde zijn hoofd en sloot zijn hand al om de deurklink van een van de glazen deuren. 'Zie er de zonnige kant van in. Misschien is je volgende Unit Chief niet zo'n strenge.' Nu schudde Morgan zijn hoofd. 'Kom op, Hotch. Je als vriend hebben of als Unit Chief is een heel verschil. En ik geef toe dat je af en toe verschrikkelijk streng of zelfs irritant kan zijn, maar het team heeft je nodig. Je bent de beste Unit Chief die iemand zich kan wensen!' Natuurlijk deden die woorden hem wel wat. En hij wilde hier ook absoluut niet weg. Hij hield van zijn baan en zijn positie bij de BAU. Maar hij wilde Haley ook niet kwijt. 'Het spijt me Morgan.' Zei hij, waarna hij de glazen deur openduwde en in de richting van het kantoor van Strauss liep. Daar klopte hij op de deur en meteen opende hij die. Section Chief Erin Strauss zat achter haar bureau. Hij haalde even diep adem en liep toen naar binnen. 'Laat de deur maar open,' zei ze. 'Ik verwacht dat dit kort gaat duren.' Hij knikte en liep toen naar haar bureau toe, waar hij voor bleef staan. Strauss keek op, vouwde haar handen samen en legde die op het dossier waar ze zojuist aan gewerkt had. 'Agent Hotchner,' begon ze, hij ergerde zich nu al aan die triomfantelijke grijns. Ze had wat ze wilde. Hij zou een overplaatsing aanvragen zodat hij niet meer op deze afdeling hoefde te komen. Ze zou geen last meer van hem hebben. 'Ik geloof dat u eindelijk een wijs besluit heeft genomen. U hebt er eindelijk voor gekozen om een overplaatsing aan te vragen.' Aaron knikte. 'Dat is wat mijn vrouw wil.' 'Ik stel voor dat ik u overplaats naar de witte boorden afdeling. Met uren van 9 tot 5, zodat u genoeg tijd hebt om door te brengen met uw vrouw en uw zoon.' Ze pakte het dossier op waar ze zojuist het een en ander op geschreven had en hield hem dat voor. 'Ik heb alles al voor u ingevuld. Het enige wat u hoeft te doen is uw handtekening zetten. Dan gaat het de computer in, en kunt u na het weekend op de afdeling beginnen.' Hij keek haar aan, verbijsterd dat hij dan al zo snel weg zou moeten bij de BAU. Even twijfelde hij. Dit was niet wat hij wilde. Hij wilde geen criminelen helpen die allerlei soorten van fraude pleegden helpen. Dat was niet zijn droom geweest toen hij bij de FBI begon. Ja, hij was een openbare aanklager geweest. Maar hij had het altijd in zich gehad om hogerop te komen. En nu had hij een positie als Unit Chief bij de BAU. Ze zaten achter de gevaarlijkste psychopaten, narcisten en sociopaten aan. Ze pakten seriemoordenaars en pyromanen. Hij wilde de wereld een betere plaats maken. Al was het alleen maar voor zijn zoon en vrouw, zodat zij in een veiligere wereld zouden leven. Hij zuchtte even. Maar als hij dit niet deed wist hij dat het slecht af zou lopen tussen hem en Haley. Misschien zou ze weggaan, misschien zouden ze ruzie krijgen en trapte ze hem voor een tweede keer het huis uit. Na een paar seconden pakte hij het dossier aan en hij sloeg het open. Snel las hij alles even globaal door en keek Strauss toen aan. 'Hebt u een pen?' Strauss had opnieuw die triomfantelijke grijns op haar gezicht. Hij mocht het mens niet. Hij had haar nooit gemogen en dat zou hij zeker ook nooit doen. Aaron wist dat ze ook een hekel aan hem had. Dat was ook de reden dat ze hem geschorst had. Niet vanwege de dood van die twee mensen. Gewoonweg omdat ze een hekel aan hem had en omdat ze hem hier weg wilde hebben. Hij pakte de pen aan en zette die op het papier. Evenlater stond zijn naam erop. Aaron Hotchner. Hij zuchtte legde de pen op het dossier en schoof het in haar richting. Toen hij opkeek, zag hij dat hij niet meer alleen in het kantoor was, maar dat Emily Prentiss naast hem stond. 'Agent Prentiss?' vroeg een nogal verbaasde Strauss. 'Het spijt me, mevrouw.' Zei ze. 'Maar ik dien mijn ontslag in. Ik heb een baan aangeboden gekregen, ik ga de politiek in.' Ze legde haar badge en haar wapen op het bureau neer. 'Het was me een genoegen. En ik ben blij dat u terug bent, sir. Het team heeft u hard nodig.' Emily glimlachte even naar hem en eerlijk gezegd wist Aaron niet wat hij moest doen. Ze kon toch zeker geen ontslag nemen? Waar was dat goed voor? Meteen keek hij weer terug naar Strauss, zij moest hier wel iets mee te maken hebben. Dat kon niet anders. 'Oké. Bedankt Agent Prentiss, dat u dat heeft laten weten. En Agent Hotchner, ik zorg ervoor dat uw overplaatsing zo snel mogelijk rond is.' Hij knikte even en liep toen langs Emily heen, het kantoor uit en de gang op. Hij wilde hier zo snel mogelijk weg.

Aaron zuchtte even en keek naar de foto's die op de tafel lagen in de woonkamer. Hij had zijn laptop aangezet en las het dossier door, wat Garcia hem gestuurd had namens JJ. Hij zuchtte even en keek weer naar het beeldscherm. Het team was afgereisd naar Milwaukee om een seriemoordenaar te vinden die vrouwen vermoordde door hun hart uit te hakken en ze vervolgens te dumpen op afgelegen plekken in de stad. Alleen de gedachte al was verschrikkelijk. Hij hoorde voetstappen achter zich en merkte dat Haley naar beneden kwam. 'Wat is dit?' Vroeg ze terwijl ze haar armen over elkaar sloeg. 'Ik dacht dat dit over was.' Aaron keek op en keek haar aan. 'Het is ook over. Ik ben gewoon nieuwsgierig.' Haley zuchtte en precies op dat moment ging de huistelefoon over. Aaron pakte op. 'Hallo?' Er kwam geen antwoord van de andere kant. Hij trok een wenkbrauw op en hing maar weer op. Zodra hij de telefoon op de tafel had gelegd ging Haley's mobiel over. Hij draaide zijn hoofd om. Dat kon niet waar zijn… ze vroeg hem om een overplaatsing aan te vragen en… Hij kon geen overhaaste conclusies trekken. Hij keek Haley aan en bekeek haar gezichtsuitdrukking. Ze zag er schuldig uit. Dus wel. 'Wat zei de Section Chief?' Vroeg Haley, die het telefoontje negeerde. 'Ze suggereerde dat ik overgeplaatst zou worden naar witte boorden criminaliteit.' 'Zou je moeten reizen?' 'Nee, ik heb werkdagen van 5 tot 9.' Haley zette haar handen in haar zij. 'Mooi. Dan doe je dat.' Ze draaide zich om en liep de keuken in. Aaron zuchtte en pakte zijn mobiel. Hij draaide het nummer van Morgan en wachtte even. Hij moest weten hoe de zaak ervoor stond. Misschien kon hij vanaf hier wel helpen. 'Morgan.' 'Met mij. Heb je al enige aanknopingspunten?' Vroeg hij, terwijl hij zijn laptop afsloot en alle foto's terug in de dossiermap stopte. 'Nog niet veel.' Zei Morgan. 'Maar we hebben je nodig, Hotch. Die man gebruikt zijn zoontje om vrouwen te kunnen ontvoeren. Daarna-' Aaron kapte hem af. 'Ja, ik weet wat hij daarna doet.' Zei hij. 'Hotch, kom op. Ik weet dat je een overplaatsing hebt aangevraagd maar we hebben je nodig. Gideon is er niet en Strauss als Unit Chief is nou niet echt geweldig.' Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Gideon is er niet?' 'Nee, ik weet niet waar hij is. Hij komt maar niet op dagen. Ik denk dat het iets te maken heeft met Sarah's moord.' Aaron haalde een hand over zijn gezicht. 'Kom op, een laatste zaak. Je kunt je carrière bij de BAU niet afsluiten met een schorsing.' Hij keek even naar de keuken. 'Oké. Een laatste zaak.' Zei hij. 'Maar daarna ben ik weg.' Hij hing op en stond op. Snel pakte hij al zijn spullen en liep hij de trap op naar boven. Hij kleedde zich om en pakte zijn weekendtas waar hij spullen in gooide. Hij hoorde voetstappen op de trap en wist dat het Haley was. Dat kon niet anders. Al snel merkte hij dat hij gelijk had, Haley kwam de kamer in. 'Wat denk jij in vredesnaam te gaan doen?' Hij liep naar de kluis op het nachtkastje, opende die en haalde zijn wapen eruit. 'Ik ga naar Milwaukee.' Haley sloeg haar armen over elkaar en Aaron liep de aangrenzende badkamer in. Hij pakte de rest van zijn spullen en liep weer terug naar de slaapkamer, waar hij de spullen in zijn tas stopte. 'Oh nee, dat doe je mooi niet.' 'Weetje wat die man doet met vrouwen, Haley?' vroeg hij. 'Hij gebruikt zijn zoon om ze te kunnen ontvoeren en sluit ze dan op. Hij hakt hun harten uit, Haley.' 'Aaron! Houd op! Geef mij hier niet de schuld van!' gilde ze, met een woedende blik op haar gezicht. 'Ik vind het verschrikkelijk wat er met al die vrouwen gebeurt. Echt waar. Maar als deze zaak over is komt er een andere, en nog een andere en nog een andere. Het houdt nooit op!' Hij sloot zijn ogen even en zuchtte. Daarna opende hij ze weer, en keek hij Haley strak aan. 'Dit is wie ik ben.' Hij zag de tranen in haar ooghoeken staan. 'Nee, dit is niet wie je bent. Dit is wat je doet.' Al tijden had hij geweten dat deze ruzie er aan had zitten te komen. En nu was hij er eindelijk. Het liefste wilde hij dat deze ruzie er nooit was geweest, maar hij wist dat, dat niet zou gebeuren. 'Ik probeer de goede keuzes te maken, Haley. Ik probeer de goede dingen te doen en ik doe m'n best. Dat doe ik hier én daar. En ik zou het erg waarderen als je me steunde.' Haar stemming sloeg meteen om toen hij dat had gezegd, van verdrietig naar sarcastisch. 'Oh, sorry. Dat was ik even vergeten. Jij moet altijd de held zijn!' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Haley, alsjeblieft…' 'Nee! Blijkbaar is een gewoon gelukkig leven niet genoeg voor je!' Aaron ritste de weekendtas dicht. 'Ik heb je hier nodig, Aaron. Als je nu gaat…' Hij keek haar aan. 'Ik zal hier zijn, Haley. Zodra deze zaak over is kom ik naar huis en hoef je, je er niet druk om te maken of ik 's avonds wel thuis eet of niet. Dat doe ik dan altijd.' Hij pakte zijn tas op en liep langs haar heen de slaapkamer uit. 'Zorg je er wel voor dat je Jack een zoen geeft voor je gaat?' vroeg ze, nu weer met een trillende stem. Aaron zuchtte, keek om het hoekje bij Jack en zag dat hij nog sliep. Zachtjes liep hij de kamer in, en knielde hij bij het bed neer. Hij drukte een zoen op het hoofd van Jack. 'Ik ben over een paar dagen weer terug, mannetje.' Zei hij. 'Zorg goed voor je moeder.' Het kon Haley toch niets schelen of hij terug kwam. Ze had toch een ander.


	15. Closer

Emily stond in de keuken van haar appartement, toen er op de deur werd geklopt. Ally was op school en Grace deed boodschappen. Ze wilde het niet, maar misschien moest ze Grace ontslaan als ze een andere baan had. Haar moeder had aangeboden om haar aan een baan te helpen, maar dat had ze afgeslagen. Ze wilde het dit keer zelf doen. Erin Strauss had haar niet in het team van Aaron geplaatst omdat ze vond dat Emily goed in haar werk was, maar omdat ze iemand nodig had die het vuile werk voor haar zou opknappen. Dat wilde Emily dus mooi niet doen. Ook al had Aaron anders gereageerd op het nieuws dat Ally zijn dochter was, dan dat ze gehoopt had, dit zou ze hem nooit aandoen. Dan nam ze nog liever ontslag, en dat was dan ook precies wat ze had gedaan. Ze liep naar de deur en keek door het kijkgaatje. Toen ze zag dat Aaron voor haar deur stond maakte haar hart een sprongetje. Hij hoefde hier niet te zijn, ze werkten beide niet meer bij de BAU. Snel trok ze de deur open. 'Sir…' bracht ze uit, wel wat verbaasd over het feit dat hij voor haar deur stond. 'Mag ik binnenkomen?' Ze knikte even en hield de door haar hem open. De laatste keer dat hij hier was geweest, had er een pijnlijke confrontatie met de waarheid plaatsgevonden. Hij liep naar binnen en Emily sloot de deur. Ze draaide zich naar hem om en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. 'Wat doet u hier?' Aaron draaide zich ook om en keek haar aan. 'Ik kreeg wat nieuws van Morgan over de zaak in Milwaukee.' Zei hij. 'Gideon is er niet en Strauss leidt op dit moment het team. Ze hebben onze hulp hard nodig.' Emily beet op haar lip. Ze had ontslag genomen. 'Ik weet het niet,' begon ze, 'Ik heb mijn badge en wapen al ingeleverd.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Dat heb je niet eens nodig, dat weet je zelf ook wel.' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik weet niet of het wel zo verstandig is om mee te gaan. Misschien is het ook maar beter als wij zo ver mogelijk bij elkaar uit de buurt blijven.' Hij zuchtte. 'Kom op, Emily. We weten dat wat er tussen ons is gebeurd niet meer weg zal gaan. En al helemaal niet omdat Ally bestaat.' Hij zuchtte en sloeg zijn armen over elkaar. Emily begon met de vingers van haar rechterhand over het aanrechtblad te wrijven. Ze zweeg. 'Emily, dat was 8 jaar geleden. En ik weet dat ik in eerste instantie nogal… asociaal reageerde door gewoon weg te lopen, maar wat moest ik dan doen? Ik had knallende ruzie met mijn vrouw en jij verteld me dat ik een dochter heb.' Emily keek op en schudde haar hoofd. 'Je vroeg me zelf om de waarheid. Je wilde niet meer dat ik nog tegen je zou liegen.' Ze voelde de tranen opwellen in haar ooghoeken. Waarom moest ze nou weer zo emotioneel worden? Sinds de geboorte van Ally was ze een stuk emotioneler dan eerst. Hij deed een paar stappen in haar richting en liet zijn armen weer langs zijn lichaam hangen. 'We kunnen dit toch zeker wel oplossen als volwassenen?' Hij had een vragende blik op zijn gezicht. 'Alsjeblieft, ga met me mee naar Milwaukee. We proberen het achter ons te laten. Alles wat er gebeurd is, mijn reactie op het nieuws dat Ally mijn dochter is…' 'En wat dan?' vroeg Emily. 'Ga je, je dan als een vader voor haar gedragen als we terug zijn?' Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Misschien wil ze mij helemaal niet als vader. Dat kan ik niet voor haar beslissen. En ik kan nu ook nog geen beslissing maken over of ik in haar leven wil zijn of niet.' Het was een tijdje stil. 'Ik weet alsnog niet of ik wel of niet mee moet gaan.' Zei Emily. 'Ik heb al ontslag genomen, Strauss zal wel heel raar opkijken als ik daar opeens voor haar neus sta.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Zal ze dat niet doen als ze mij niet dan? Emily, ik ben niet stom en ook niet blind. Ik weet ook wel dat je ontslag hebt genomen omdat Strauss mij wilde chanteren.' Ze beet op haar lip. Hij wist dat? Hoe kon hij dat nou weten? 'Hoe…' 'Je telefoontjes met Strauss en de verschillende keren dat je bij haar op gesprek moest komen. Ze mag dan misschien denken dat ik niet goed ben in mijn baan, maar dat ben ik wel degelijk.' Emily snapte het niet. 'Waarom hebt u dan ontslag genomen?' 'Alsjeblieft, zeg Hotch. Oké?' Ze knikte. 'Omdat Haley dat wilde.' Zei hij. 'Ik ben al de ruzies die we gepasseerd zijn of nog moet passeren zó verschrikkelijk zat. Ik wil geen ruzie meer. Ik wil een rustig leven. Alleen het punt is, dat Haley niet begrijpt hoe belangrijk mijn werk voor me is. En dat zal ze ook zeker nooit begrijpen.' Ze haalde haar hand van het aanrechtblad af en haalde die door haar haar. 'Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen.' Zei ze. 'Zeg ja,' zei hij. 'Zeg ja en ga met me mee naar Milwaukee om deze zaak op te lossen. Een laatste zaak, Emily. Als jij je weekendtas niet al hebt klaarstaan dan zal ik je hier niet meer mee lastigvallen. Maar als die wel klaarstaat, ga dan met me mee.' Emily keek naar de gangkast en zuchtte. Ze liep er naar toe, trok de deur open en pakte haar gepakte weekendtas. Hij had gelijk. Natuurlijk zou ze dat niet zo snel afleren. 'Het lijkt er dus op dat je met me meegaat.' Emily knikte en pakte haar telefoon. Snel draaide ze het nummer van Grace. 'Grace Feeler.' Emily glimlachte even. 'Grace, luister. Wil je me een plezier doen? Ik ga nog voor een laatste keer met het team mee. Ik vertrek zo naar Milwaukee. Wil jij alsjeblieft Ally van school halen vanmiddag? Je kunt ook hier blijven slapen, zoals gewoonlijk.' Ze wachtte even op een antwoord van Grace. 'Ja, natuurlijk Emily. Maak je daar maar niet druk om. Ik zorg wel voor Ally. Maar, weet je zeker dat je dat wel moet doen, een laatste keer?' Emily zuchtte even en zweeg. Na een halve minuut begon ze weer met praten. 'Grace, ik moet dit doen, oké. Ik zie je binnenkort wel weer.' Ze hing op en legde de telefoon op het aanrecht. 'Ik laat nog even een briefje achter voor Ally.' Zei Emily. Hij knikte. 'Gaat…' hij zweeg even en Emily keek hem recht aan. Het leek erop alsof hij met woorden worstelde. Hij wist waarschijnlijk niet wat hij moest zeggen. 'Gaat… Ally het wel redden met haar kindermeisje?' Emily knikte. 'Maak je daar maar geen zorgen over.' Snel krabbelde ze wat op een blaadje, legde dat op het aanrecht en pakte toen haar jas. Ze trok haar jas aan en pakte haar weekendtas. 'Oké. Laten we dan maar gaan.' Zei ze.

Aaron keek een poosje uit het raam. Ze zaten samen in de BAU jet, en hij moest toegeven dat deze situatie best ongemakkelijk was. Waarschijnlijk dacht Emily er ook zo over. Ze zat namelijk aan de andere kant van het toestel het dossier door te nemen. Hij wendde zijn blik van het raam af en keek even naar Emily. Hij zou niet zo naar haar moeten kijken, maar toch kon hij het niet laten. Haar donkere haar viel krullend langs haar gezicht. Haar donkere ogen waren gefocust op het dossier wat ze doorlas. De zwarte broek en het roze shirt stonden haar geweldig goed, dat moest hij toegeven. Nadat hij een paar minuten naar haar had gekeken richtte hij zijn aandacht op het dossier wat hij in zijn handen had. Hij had Garcia een kopie laten maken zodat ze er beide een hadden. 'Hotch?' Hij keek op en zag dat Emily zijn kant op keek. Hij keek haar vragend aan. 'Ja?' vroeg hij, terwijl hij het dossier dichtklapte en het op de tafel legde. Emily zat op de bank, hij op een stoel. 'Ik vroeg me gewoon af hoe alles tussen ons zo… stroef is geworden. We waren heel goede vrienden.' Aaron zuchtte even en keek haar een poosje aan. 'Het is allemaal nogal stroef geworden na die ene avond.' Het was even stil en Emily stond op. Ze pakte het dossier op en liep naar hem toe. Ze ging in de stoel naast hem zitten. 'Ik denk dat het tijd is dat we daar over praten.' Zei ze. 'Daar ben ik het mee eens.' Hij draaide zijn hoofd om en keek haar aan, recht in die mooie, donkerbruine ogen van haar. Hij moest toegeven dat hij altijd een zwak voor haar had gehad, ondanks dat hij met een prachtige vrouw was getrouwd. 'Het spijt me,' zei hij, 'voor die 6 weken dat ik je compleet genegeerd heb op kantoor. Ik had met je moeten praten. We hadden de dingen uit moeten praten.' Emily zuchtte. 'Het spijt mij ook. Het spijt me dat ik in die 6 weken ook niet naar jou toe ben gegaan. En het spijt me ook dat ik je nooit heb gezegd dat ik zwanger was.' Opnieuw heerste er een stilte. Aaron haatte het als er stiltes heersten. Maar hij wist even niet wat hij moest zeggen. Hij kon moeilijk zeggen dat hij het haar niet kwalijk nam dat ze hem nooit had verteld wat er aan de hand was. Ze had het toch zeker al geweten toen hij kwam zeggen dat hij zou verhuizen naar Washington? 'Aaron,' hij keek op. Ze had zijn voornaam al heel lang niet meer gebruikt. 'Ik weet dat ik het je nogal moeilijk maakte toen ik je die middag zoende.' Zei ze. 'Ik weet dat ik dat niet had moeten doen, ik weet het. Maar toch deed ik. En ik meende ook wat ik een aantal weken terug tegen je zei. Ik zou willen dat we een tweede kans kregen. Natuurlijk als vrienden. Ik mis de tijd die we samen hadden. En alleen het feit dat we een dochter hebben hoeft daar toch niets aan te veranderen?' Hij schudde zijn hoofd even maar bleef nog altijd stil. Emily zweeg nu ook. 'Als ik…,' begon hij na een paar minuten van stilte. 'Als ik mijn hart destijds had gevolgd en niet mijn verstand dan was ik bij je gebleven.' Zei hij. 'Ik mocht dan wel dronken zijn die avond. Maar ik heb toch een keuze gemaakt. En ik heb ervoor gekozen om met jou naar bed te gaan. Ik had ook naar huis kunnen gaan.' Er verscheen geen glimlach op het gezicht van Emily. 'Ik weet eerlijk gezegd niet wat ik nu moet zeggen. Ik weet ook niet wat voor emoties ik hierbij moet tonen. Als ik hier blij om ben, maakt dat me dan onmenselijk? Dat er blij om zou zijn als jij je vrouw zou verlaten voor mij?' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik weet het niet. Maakt het mij niet onmenselijk dat ik er ooit over na zou denken om dat te doen?' Hij had er nooit over nagedacht. Hij was er altijd vanuit gegaan dat Haley de ware was, dat zij de liefde van zijn leven was. Maar toen was Emily daar. 'Misschien was het een slecht idee om dat nu te bespreken.' Zei Emily plotseling. 'Dit maakt het alleen nog maar ingewikkelder.' Aaron knikte en draaide zijn hoofd weer om. Een tijdje staarde hij naar buiten. 'Maak alstublieft uw gordel vast. We gaan binnen enkele minuten landen.' Aaron luisterde even naar de piloot en besloot toen maar alvast zijn gordel vast te maken. Zodra hij die vast had keek hij weer naar Emily. Het landschap kwam steeds dichterbij en al snel werd de landing ingezet. De BAU jet landde op de landingsbaan van Milwaukee en stond een paar seconden later stil. Emily en Aaron maakten beiden hun gordels los. Emily stond op en liep naar de bank, waar ze haar spullen had neergelegd. Aaron pakte zijn spullen op van de stoel tegenover hem en pakte het dossier. In het gangpad bleef hij staan, en hij keek een paar seconden naar Emily. Als hij het nu niet zou doen zou het er nooit van komen. Emily liep naar hem toe. 'Ik heb alles. Laten we gaan.' Hij knikte even en zuchtte. Een paar seconden keek hij haar aan, in haar donkere ogen en zoende haar toe. Ze zoende hem terug en liet het dossier uit haar handen vallen. Even stonden ze daar, zoenend in het gangpad van de BAU jet, toen hij haar losliet. 'We moeten gaan.' Zei hij, waarna hij naar de uitgang liep.


	16. Home

Emily Prentiss zat onderuit gezakt in een van de stoelen van de BAU jet. Ze zuchtte even en voelde voorzichtig aan het verbandje op haar voorhoofd. De wond deed redelijk pijn, maar ze had het er voor over gehad. De UnSub had een nieuw slachtoffer en hield haar gevangen in de kelder van zijn huis. Ze moesten iets doen, voor ze vermoord zou worden. Dus had Emily voorgesteld om naar binnen te gaan. Ze had van Aaron een wapen gekregen en was naar binnen gegaan. Ze was meteen doorgelopen naar de kelder. Daar had ze de deur open gegooid en naar binnen gestormd. Ze had alleen niet verwacht dat de UnSub haar op stond te wachten met een balk, die hij tegen haar hoofd zou slaan. Al snel kwam het team binnengestormd en overmeesterden ze de UnSub en zijn zoontje die een wapen vasthield, en konden ze de vrouw bevrijden. En nu waren ze op weg naar Quantico. Section Chief Erin Strauss had Aaron zijn baan weer aangeboden. Hij had gezegd dat hij dat eerst met zijn vrouw moest overleggen. Ook had Emily zelf haar baan terug. Strauss had haar wel duidelijk gemaakt dat zij, Aaron of wie dan ook van het team nooit hogerop zouden komen bij de FBI. Dat maakte Emily niets uit. Dit team was haar familie, ze wilde niemand kwijt. Ze keek het vliegtuig even rond en haar blik viel op Aaron. Hij sliep. Een glimlach speelde rond haar lippen. Er waren wel degelijk gevoelens voor haar, bij hem. Anders had hij haar nooit gezoend. Emily wist dat het een eenmalig iets moest zijn. Aaron was getrouwd met Haley, hij had een zoon met haar en ze waren al 14 getrouwd. Uiteindelijk sloot ze ook zelf haar ogen maar. Ze was moe. En ze wilde het liefst slapen. Maar het gezicht van Aaron bleef maar door haar hoofd spoken. Ze kon er niet mee stoppen, en ergens diep van binnen wist Emily dát ze ook niet wilde stoppen. JJ, die tegenover haar zat, trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Oké. Ga je me nog eens vertellen wat er allemaal aan de hand is?' Emily opende haar ogen, keek op en zweeg. 'Em, iedereen aan boord slaapt. Je kunt me toch wel gewoon vertellen wat er met je aan de hand is? Je kijkt telkens in de richting van de anderen, glimlacht dan vaag en kijkt dan weer voor je uit.' JJ praatte redelijk zacht. Dat was natuurlijk om de anderen niet wakker te maken. Emily zuchtte. 'JJ, ik ben veel te moe om een redelijk gesprek te voeren, oké? We praten nog wel een keer… ooit.' JJ zweeg verder en de stilte keerde terug aan boord van de BAU jet. Emily haatte het als andere mensen dachten dat ze een goed gesprek nodig had. Ze had helemaal geen goed gesprek nodig! Ze had slaap nodig en de sterke armen van Aaron om zich heen. Opnieuw sloot ze haar ogen. Ze wist dat ze zo niet over hem mocht denken, maar toch deed ze het. En ze kon zichzelf er niet toe zetten om te stoppen. 'Ik ga de anderen wakker maken, we gaan zo landen.' Emily opende opnieuw haar ogen en ontdekte dat de blondine op was gestaan. Ze keek JJ even na, die naar de anderen liep en iedereen wakker maakte. Precies op dat moment hoorde ze de stem van de piloot. 'Maak uw gordel vast. We gaan binnen enkele minuten landen.' Emily ging overeind zitten en klikte haar gordel vast. Ze wilde naar huis, dolgraag. Ze wilde een warme douche nemen, een poosje met Ally op de bank zitten en dan heerlijk slapen.

Aaron stapte uit de zwarte SUV die hij op de oprit voor het huis had geparkeerd. Hij klapte de deur dicht en liep naar de voordeur, terwijl hij ondertussen zijn sleutel zocht. Al snel vond hij die en stak hij die in het slot. Hij draaide de deur open en stapte binnen. Hij haalde een hand over zijn gezicht en zette zijn weekendtas neer. Eindelijk was hij thuis. En nu moest hij nog met Haley zijn baan gaan bespreken. Hij kon zijn baan niet opgeven. Hij was de Unit Chief van het BAU team. Hij hield van zijn baan en zijn werk. Hoe hard hij het ook probeerde, hij kon het gewoon niet. Boven hoorde hij wat gerommel en Jack, die huilde. Snel liep hij de trap op, in de richting van de slaapkamer. Eenmaal in de slaapkamer zag hij een huilende Jack op bed zitten, terwijl Haley al haar kleding in een koffer aan het smijten was. 'Haley, wat is dit?' Vroeg hij, verbijsterd over het feit dat ze echt overwoog om bij hem weg te gaan. 'Wat denk je, klootzak. Ik ga bij je weg. Ik ga niet de rest van mijn leven verspillen aan een man die nooit thuis is.' Jack leek wat gekalmeerd toen zijn vader de kamer binnen was gekomen, maar toen Haley zo tegen Aaron tekeer ging, was hij opnieuw gaan huilen. 'Alsjeblieft. Let op je woorden. Je ziet toch zeker ook wel dat Jack overstuur is.' Snel liep hij naar het bed toe, pakte zijn zoon op en hield die in zijn armen. Jack kalmeerde meteen. Haley stopte even met het inpakken van haar spullen en keek Aaron recht aan. 'Wie denk je wel niet dat je bent? Denk je dat dit huwelijk nog te redden valt? Het is niet mijn schuld, Aaron, dat dit moet gebeuren. Dat is jouw schuld. Jij bent nooit thuis en als je wel thuis bent, is het hooguit voor een paar minuten, omdat je dan meteen al weer gebeld wordt voor een nieuwe zaak.' Aaron sloot zijn ogen even en zuchtte diep. 'Haley, denk je dat dit niet moeilijk is voor mij?' Vroeg hij, toen hij zijn ogen weer geopend had. 'Ik doe mijn best. Hier én op mijn werk. En weetje wat ik voel, als ik naar huis toe rijd? Paniek, Haley. Ik ben in paniek. Want ik weet dat als ik eenmaal thuis ben ik de beste echtgenoot én vader moet zijn, omdat elk moment mijn telefoon weer over kan gaan. Op mijn werk ben ik een held. Ik spoor moordenaars op en ik sluit ze op voor de rest van hun leven. Maar als ik thuis ben, dan ben ik gewoon de echtgenoot en de vader die er nooit is.' Haley liet haar hand even op haar voorhoofd rusten en sloot haar ogen. Na een paar seconden opende ze haar ogen weer. 'Aaron, je werk verziekt ons huwelijk. Zie dat toch! Als je nou maar een gewone baan zou hebben. Een vast rooster, een vaste routine. Dat zou ons huwelijk goed doen en dan hoefde dit niet te gebeuren. Maar nu is het al te laat.' Ze draaide zich om en ging verder met het inpakken van haar spullen. Aaron hield Jack nog altijd in zijn armen. Het kleine mannetje had zijn hoofd op de schouder van zijn vader gelegd en schokte nog na van het huilen. Aaron wreef even over zijn rug. 'Shht. Het is al goed, Jack.' Zei hij sussend. Daarna richtte hij zijn blik weer op Haley, die kleding in de koffers bleef gooien, zich daarna omdraaide en een andere lade opentrok. 'Ik vergeef je.' Zei hij toen. Zijn stem was kalm maar wel vol emoties. Haley bleef stokstijf staan en hield de kledingstukken in haar handen. Na een paar seconden draaide ze zich naar hem om met een verbijsterde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. 'Nu wordt het helemaal mooi.' Zei ze, redelijk geïrriteerd. 'Waarom zou jij mij moeten vergeven, hé? Is er ook maar één reden dat het misgaan van dit huwelijk míjn schuld is?' Aaron bleef kalm, ondanks de woede die zich vanbinnen ophoopte. Hij kon het niet geloven, dat ze kwaad op hém werd, omdat hij haar vergaf voor het vreemdgaan? 'Vertel me eerst maar eens de waarheid over Emily Prentiss en haar dochter.' Aaron schudde zijn hoofd even. 'Ongelofelijk, Haley. Ik weet wat je hebt gedaan en je reageert nog steeds alsof álles, maar dan ook écht alles mijn schuld is? Ik begrijp het niet. Wat heb ik je ooit aangedaan? Wat wil je van me weten? Já, ik ben met Emily naar bed geweest, 8 jaar geleden, en já Alyson is mijn dochter. Maar weetje wat? Ik heb Emily gezegd dat ik niet weet of ik wat met haar te maken wil hebben. Ik heb namelijk een vrouw van wie ik houd en wie ik nooit, maar dan ook nooit meer, pijn zou doen.' Haley staarde hem aan, verbaasd. 'Ik kan niet geloven dat je… dat je echt vreemd bent gegaan.' Haar ogen waren groot. Jack was in slaap gevallen op zijn schouder en voorzichtig legde Aaron hem op bed. 'Haley. Luister. Ik weet niets meer van wat er gebeurd is.' Zei hij. 'Ik was dronken en Emily was destijds mijn enige vriendin.' Haley sloeg haar armen over elkaar en hij zag de tranen over haar wangen stromen. 'Ik was er kapot van, van het nieuws dat je opnieuw niet zwanger was geworden. Ik had alcohol nodig en Emily ging met me mee. Ik weet er niets meer van, Haley. Als ik nog een beetje helder had kunnen denken op dat moment, weet ik zeker dat ik je zoiets nooit had aangedaan.' Hij zweeg. Haley zweeg. Jack sliep door. 'Het enige wat ik nog weet is dat ik wakker werd naast haar en dat jij me belde. Ik wist niet hoe snel ik daar weg moest komen. Ik heb mezelf jaren gehaat omdat ik met een ander naar bed was geweest, Hales. Ik wilde het vergeten en dat was me ook bijna gelukt. Totdat Emily op de stoep stond, met Ally. Ik weet ook pas sinds een aantal weken dat Ally van mij is.' Haley schudde haar hoofd. 'En jij zegt dan doodleuk dat jij mij moet vergeven? Dit is de druppel, Aaron. Ik ga echt bij je weg. Ik kan niet met je samenleven terwijl ik weet dat je een kind van een ander hebt. Iemand met wie je samenwerkt, iemand met wie je meer tijd doorbrengt dan met mij!' Aaron schudde zijn hoofd. 'Haley.' Ze keek op en keek hem aan. Hij keek naar haar betraande gezicht, naar haar rooddoorlopen ogen. Een tijdje lang bleef het stil en ze staarden elkaar aan. Aaron zocht naar de goede woorden. Ze wilde bij hem weggaan om de reden dat hij 8 jaar terug één keer met een ander naar bed was geweest, iets waar hij zichzelf om gehaat had, iets wat hij altijd had willen vergeten, terwijl zij degene was die op dit moment vreemd ging, terwijl ze niet eens dronken was. 'Bedrieg nooit een profiler.' Zei hij. Haar mond viel haast open. Aan de blik op haar gezicht was duidelijk te zien dat ze dit nooit verwacht had. 'Ik mag dan wel niet vaak thuis zijn, maar ik ben geen idioot. De enige die hier een idioot is ben jij. Jij bent kwaad op mij, omdat ik 8 jaar terug een keer met een ander naar bed ben geweest. Iets wat ik me bijna niet meer kan herinneren. Alleen nog het feit dat het gebeurd is. En ik vergeef je voor het vreemdgaan, Haley. Als ik geweten had dat dit zou gebeuren, 8 jaar geleden. Dan had ik er nooit voor gekozen om met jou verder te gaan. Ik kan niet geloven dat het ooit in je opgekomen is om met een ander het bed in te duiken terwijl ik bezig was met het opsporen van seriemoordenaars..' Haley schudde haar hoofd. 'Aaron… ik… hoe weet je…' Hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar. 'Dat telefoontje. Haley. Je blik. Ik heb Garcia gevraagd je mobiel na te trekken. En bijna alle uitgaande oproepen waren naar hetzelfde nummer. Michael Gainer.' Haley slikte en ritste toen de koffer dicht. 'Ik denk… dat ik moet gaan.' Ze pakte de koffer op, tilde de slapende Jack op en liep naar beneden. Ze liet Aaron alleen achter. Langzaam liet hij zich op het bed zakken. Haley was weg. Jack was weg. Hij voelde zich gebroken vanbinnen. Hij was eindelijk thuis na een lange, verschrikkelijke zaak en er was niemand om mee te praten. Haley had een ander en ze had Jack meegenomen. Hij verborg zijn gezicht in zijn handen en voelde dat zijn ogen vochtig werden. Hij huilde nooit. Nooit had hij een traan gelaten om iets wat gebeurd was in zijn volwassen leven. De laatste keer dat hij had gehuild was toen zijn vader was overleden. En nu, voor het eerst sinds jaren, huilde Aaron Hotchner.


	17. If I Am & The Letter

Aaron werd wakker van het zonlicht dat de kamer binnendrong. Hij geeuwde even, en voor een paar seconden leek het op een normale dag. Maar al snel realiseerde hij zich dat het alles behalve een normale dag was. Hij kwam overeind en ontdekte al snel dat hij zijn kleding nog aan had. Toen het tot hem doordrong dat Haley echt bij hem weg was, haalde hij diep adem, haalde hij een hand over zijn gezicht en maakte hij met zijn vrije hand zijn stropdas los. Vervolgens gooide hij het ding op bed. Hij was moe, maar slapen kon hij toch niet meer. Snel stond hij op en trok hij het jasje van zijn pak uit. Eerst moest hij een douche nemen en dan maar naar kantoor gaan. Wat had het voor zin om zijn baan op te geven als hij ook zijn vrouw al had verloren? Terwijl hij de trap afliep naar beneden, maakte hij de bovenste knoopjes van zijn overhemd los. Het gevoel was hij had was niet te beschrijven. Hij voelde zich bedrogen, omdat Haley een ander had. Hij voelde zich kwaad, omdat ze Jack had meegenomen. Verdrietig, omdat hij nooit had gewild dat het zo zou lopen tussen Haley en hem. Toen hij evenlater in de lege kamer stond, zuchtte hij en ging hij op de bank zitten. Hij haalde een hand door zijn haar, en merkte toen de envelop op. Zijn naam stond er op, het was Haley's handschrift. Voorzichtig pakte hij de envelop op en opende hij die. Er zat een brief in.

_Liefste Aaron,_

_Het spijt me verschrikkelijk dat het zo gegaan is. Het spijt me van alles wat ik gedaan heb, van wat ik gezegd heb, maar bovenal van mijn onbegrip. Ik heb nooit begrepen waarom dit werk zo belangrijk voor je is, waarom het belangrijker is dan Jack, of dan mij. Ik heb mijn best gedaan, maar op een gegeven moment werd het me gewoon teveel. Je was nooit thuis, Aaron. En als je zo af en toe wel eens thuis was, was het voor maar heel even. Je hebt Jacks eerste stapjes gemist, zijn eerste woordjes en zelfs mijn laatste verjaardag. Natuurlijk waardeerde ik het, dat je iets voor me had meegebracht uit Seattle, onze vorige woonplaats. Maar het doet pijn om te zien hoe je veranderd bent. Aaron, ik heb het geprobeerd. Ik heb het geprobeerd, maar ik heb het gevoel dat ik niet de ware voor je ben. Ik kan dit gewoon niet meer. Het gevoel dat je alleen samen met mij bent omdat je een belofte hebt gemaakt, wordt steeds sterker. Ik heb het gevoel dat je bij me blijft vanwege die belofte en niet omdat je van me houdt. Als je straks thuis komt zal ik er niet zijn. Ik vind het vreselijk dat dit zo moet gaan, maar ik ben ervan overtuigd dat we allebei beter verdienen. Ik weet dat ik op papier anders reageer dan als ik wat recht in je gezicht zeg, maar het idee dat ik 14 jaar huwelijk weg moet gooien doet me toch veel pijn. Misschien dat het mij meer pijn doet dan dat het jou doet, maar het is de beste beslissing. Je weet dat ik slecht ben in het uiten van mijn gevoelens, vandaar dat ik deze brief voor je achterlaat. Het spijt me ook dat ik Jack meeneem. Maar je weet net zo goed dat het niet verstandig is om hem bij jou te laten, dat wil ik ook niet. Ik weet dat hij het niet zal begrijpen, maar we kunnen niet samen verder, Aaron. Dat weet jij ook. Ik snap alleen niet dat het me 8 jaar heeft gekost om door te hebben wat er nou eigenlijk echt aan de hand is. Ik weet dat je van haar houdt, Aaron. Dat doe je al sinds we weg zijn uit Seattle. En ik weet ook dat je altijd van haar zal blijven houden. Het is niet eerlijk tegenover haar, als ik bij je zou blijven en het is ook niet eerlijk tegenover mij. Je houdt niet meer van me. En dat begrijp ik, echt waar. Ik vind het alleen heel moeilijk. Ik ben niet boos. Aaron, ik heb hier lang over nagedacht, en uiteindelijk heb ik besloten om dit toch tegen je te zeggen… ik heb een ander, al een paar weken. Eerst wilde ik weten of het de juiste beslissing was om bij je weg te gaan. En al snel kwam ik erachter dat, dat inderdaad zo is. Ik wil scheiden. We maken wel afspraken over Jack, hij kan in de weekenden naar jou toe komen. Als je mij of Jack zoekt, we zijn bij Jessica. Ik hoop dat je een gelukkig verder leven krijgt. Dat verdien je, je bent een goede, lieve man. Ik zal je nooit vergeten. Ook onze relatie niet, dat beloof ik je. Het spijt me, Aaron. Het spijt me van alles. _

_Liefs, Haley._

Hij voelde een traan over zijn wang rollen toen hij de brief opvouwde en terugstopte in de envelop. Dit was het dan, het einde van zijn huwelijk. Het einde van zijn leven met Haley. Langzaam legde hij de envelop terug op de tafel en stond toen op. Haley kwam niet meer terug, ze had het letterlijk in de brief geschreven, ze wilde scheiden. Natuurlijk had hij gemerkt dat ze door de jaren heen uit elkaar groeiden. Ze had wel gelijk, hij was niet vaak thuis, maar ze had nooit begrepen hoe belangrijk zijn werk was, dat had ze ook toegegeven. Hij zuchtte, toen hij terugdacht aan een stukje uit haar brief. "Ik weet dat je van haar houdt." Ze bedoelde Emily, dat snapte hij ook nog wel. Even slikte hij. Haley had gelijk. Hij hield inderdaad van Emily Prentiss.

Emily zat op de bank toen er werd aangeklopt. Ally sliep nog, het was redelijk vroeg en Grace was er nog niet. Snel stond ze op en liep ze naar de deur toe. Toen ze de deur open trok keek ze recht in het gezicht van Haley Hotchner. Haley had Jack bij zich. Haley zuchtte, de blonde vrouw zag er vermoeid uit. 'Mevrouw Hotchner, wat brengt u hier?' Vroeg ze. 'Zou ik even met je kunnen praten?' Emily wierp een blik op Jack, Aarons andere kind. Daarna keek ze weer terug naar Haley. 'Natuurlijk, kom binnen.' 'Het is Haley trouwens.' Emily knikte alleen maar. Ze wist niet echt wat ze moest zeggen. Moest ze aardig tegen haar zijn of hadden ze nog steeds "ruzie"? Ze wist eigenlijk niet wat ze Haley had misdaan. Natuurlijk had ze een fout gemaakt, alleen ze had niet verwacht dat Haley, dat zou weten. 'Wees niet bang, ik ben niet kwaad op jou.' Emily was redelijk opgelucht, maar, Haley was niet kwaad op háár. Waarschijnlijk wel op Aaron. Dat had hij niet verdiend, ook al wist Emily dat er iets tussen hen gebeurd was wat niet had mogen gebeuren. 'Oh,' begon Emily wat voorzichtig. 'Maar dat ben je wel, zo te horen.' Haley tilde Jack op en hield het slaperige ventje in haar armen. Haley was hier niet zomaar, ze zou nooit zomaar langskomen. Al helemaal niet met Jack. Beide vrouwen namen plaats; Emily in een van de fauteuils, Haley met Jack in haar armen op de bank. 'Ik denk dat ik al het recht heb om boos te zijn op Aaron. Maar hij heeft ook het recht om boos op mij te zijn.' Emily wist dat ze niet degene was die dit zou moeten vragen, maar toch deed ze het. 'Haley,' het voelde vreemd om haar nu bij haar voornaam te noemen, én het voelde vreemd dat Haley nu bij haar in huis zat. 'Waarom ben je hier?' Ze zag de blik op het gezicht van de blondine. Ze zag er grauw, moe en verdrietig uit. 'Ik weet dat dit vreemd klinkt, vooral uit mijn mond, maar ik denk dat Aaron gelukkiger is met jou. Ik weet van jullie one night stand van 8 jaar terug. En ik weet ook van Ally. Ik ben wel blij dat je hem niet bij je hebt gehouden, want ik kan me geen leven zonder Jack meer voorstellen.' Emily zat met open mond te luisteren, en besloot om maar niets te zeggen. 'Ik ga de scheidingspapieren aanvragen, ik kan gewoon niet meer verder met dit huwelijk. Ik ben het zo zat.' Emily knikte vol begrip. Van binnen begreep ze het niet. Waarom wilde Haley scheiden van zo'n geweldige man als Aaron Hotchner? Maar misschien was dat haar mening en deelde niemand die met haar. 'Maar waarom zeg je dit tegen mij?' vroeg Emily. 'Je moet de hoop niet opgeven, Haley. Er is altijd nog hoop.' Haley schudde haar hoofd. Ze leek vastbesloten over een scheiding, waarschijnlijk kon Emily haar niet meer van gedachten laten veranderen. 'Omdat hij van je houdt. Dat heeft hij altijd al gedaan.' Dat viel haar zwaar. Hij had altijd van haar gehouden? Nu schudde zij haar hoofd. 'Haley, dat is echt niet waar. Ik snap dat je kwaad bent om wat er gebeurd is. Maar het is echt niet zo dat hij van mij houdt en niet van jou.' Ze zag de gebrokenheid in Haley's ogen. Natuurlijk moest het moeilijk zijn om dit te vertellen, ze zette wel een punt achter haar huwelijk. Maar het bleef haar eigen keuze. Emily had Aaron er nooit voor aangezien om een punt achter zijn huwelijk te zetten. 'Emily, wees eens eerlijk. Hij geeft om jou én je dochter. Natuurlijk, het is ook zijn dochter. Toen ik je sloeg op die barbecue, verdedigde hij jou en niet mij.' Het klonk absurd, Aaron zou haar nooit boven zijn eigen vrouw stellen. 'Dat was alleen maar omdat hij de rest van het gesprek niet had gevolgd. Anders zou hij mij nooit verdedigd hebben.' 'Emily, het heeft geen zin om dit te proberen. Je kunt me echt niet overhalen om bij hem te blijven. Ik probeer je duidelijk te maken dat Aaron niet van mij houdt, maar van jou. Ik wil dat hij gelukkig is. Echt waar. Natuurlijk houd ik heel veel van hem. En hij zal ook zeker wel om mij geven, maar ik kan niet samenleven met een man wiens hart bij een ander ligt.' Emily zweeg. Diep van binnen wist ze dat Haley gelijk had, het verklaarde wel de zoen in het vliegtuig. Ze vroeg zich al af, waarom hij haar had gezoend. 'Ik moet je wat bekennen.' Zei ze uiteindelijk, en ze keek Haley aan. 'Wat?' Emily slikte. 'Hij zoende me. Een aantal dagen terug. We waren onderweg naar Milwaukee om een zaak op te lossen. Aaron vertelde me dat hij soms dacht dat hij de verkeerde keuze had gemaakt. Jullie hadden constant ruzie, hij was het ook verschrikkelijk zat dat jullie telkens ruzie zochten.' 'De verkeerde keuze?' Emily knikte. 'Hij was bang dat hij de verkeerde keuze had gemaakt, toen jullie Seattle verlieten. Hij zei me, dat als hij destijds zijn hart had gevolgd en niet zijn verstand, was hij bij mij gebleven.' Het huilen was Haley nader dan het lachen. Dat was natuurlijk een schok voor haar. Waarschijnlijk had ze niet verwacht dat Aaron het ook niet meer zag zitten, maar dat alleen zij een punt achter hun huwelijk wilde zetten. 'Haley, je bent niet de enige die het moeilijk had. En je kunt mij niet wijs maken dat je wilt scheiden omdat Aaron niet gelukkig is.' Haley stond op en pakte Jack bij de hand. 'Kom op, we moeten gaan.' Snel liep ze naar de deur. 'Haley kom op! Ik wil het gewoon weten. Waarom ga je bij Aaron weg?' Haley was inmiddels bij de deur, maar bleef staan. Ze draaide zich om en keek haar aan. 'Waarom ik bij Aaron wegga? Omdat… ik een ander heb. En waag het niet me te veroordelen. Ik ben hier gekomen om je te zeggen dat je hem mag hebben..' Met die woorden liep Haley de deur uit en liet ze een verbijsterde Emily achter.


	18. The Change Inside Of Me

Die ochtend liep Emily met gemengde gevoelens de lift uit. Ze wist dat Aaron en Haley uit elkaar waren, en ze wist ook waarom. Ze wist niet wat ze tegen hem moest zeggen. "Hé Hotch. Ik weet trouwens waarom Haley echt bij je weg is." Maar aan de andere kant, misschien wist hij al dat Haley vreemdging. Aaron Hotchner was een heel goede profiler. Haley was een idioot als ze dacht dat hij daar nooit achter zou komen. In zijn kantoor brandde licht en al snel merkte ze dat hij daar ook inderdaad binnen was. Even twijfelde ze. Moest ze naar hem toegaan? Ach, het kon vast geen kwaad. Langzaam en redelijk zenuwachtig liep ze naar de trap, die naar zijn kantoor leidde. Het iets kleinere kantoor, naast dat van hem, stond al een tijdje leeg. Gideon was plotseling verdwenen en niet meer teruggekomen. Reid was naar hem gaan zoeken en had een brief gevonden, geadresseerd aan Reid zelf. Er stond in dat het hem allemaal te veel was geworden en dat schorsing van Aaron de druppel was geweest die de emmer had doen overlopen. Niemand had nog wat van hem vernomen. Inmiddels was Emily bovenaan de trap gekomen en haalde ze even diep adem. Ze had geen flauw idee hoe hij zou reageren. Misschien was hij kwaad of verdrietig. Misschien zou hij wel helemaal niets tegen haar zeggen. Maar ze wilde gewoon weten of alles goed ging. En of hij weer terug was. Ze hadden hun Unit Chief hard nodig, en dat was iedereen met haar eens. Ze liep naar de deur, die openstond en klopte aan. Aaron zat in zijn bureaustoel, achter zijn bureau aan een dossier te werken. Waarschijnlijk dat van de Milwaukee zaak. Het antwoord op haar tweede vraag had ze, blijkbaar was hij terug als Unit Chief. Hij keek op toen ze op de deur klopte. Hij leek nou niet echt kwaad of verdrietig, maar wel heel moe. 'Emily,' begon hij. Ze liep naar binnen en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. 'Ik wilde even weten hoe het met je gaat.' Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Wat?' Ze zuchtte. 'Haley kwam vanochtend langs. Ik weet het.' Hij liet zijn hoofde even hangen en was even stil. Daarna keek hij haar weer aan. 'Ze wilde me alleen een brief achterlaten.' Ze liep wat dichter naar zijn bureau toe. 'Ze wilde?' Hij knikte even. 'Toen ik thuiskwam was ze aan het inpakken. Ze had blijkbaar niet verwacht dat ik zo vroeg thuis zou komen.' Emily zuchtte even en ging in de stoel tegenover hem zitten. 'Sorry, Hotch. Dat het zo moet lopen.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Het is niet jouw schuld, Emily. Dit is niet vanwege wat er gebeurd is. Haley had een ander. En ze kon nog wel zo veel mooie praatjes verzinnen als ze wilde, maar ik weet dat ze me heeft verlaten voor die ander.' Ze zweeg even. Wat moest ze zeggen? Blijkbaar wist hij het al. Misschien had Haley het niet letterlijk tegen hem gezegd, maar hij wist het wel. Ze dacht terug aan wat Haley tegen haar had gezegd. Over dat ze hem mocht hebben. 'Weetje wat ze tegen me zei?' Begon Emily toen. Hij had zijn blijk weer op het dossier gericht, maar toen Emily dat zei, keek hij weer op. 'Wat?' Ze slikte. 'Haley zei me dat ze bij je wegging omdat ze een ander heeft. Maar dat was niet het enige wat ze zei.' Zijn gezicht was net één groot vraagteken, en dat snapte ze wel. Hij wilde natuurlijk weten wat Haley haar had gezegd. 'Ze zei dat ik haar niet mocht veroordelen, omdat…' even zweeg ze. 'Omdat ze naar me toe was gekomen om te zeggen dat ik jou mocht hebben.' Ze zag zijn blijk veranderen van vragend naar verbaasd. 'Zei ze dat?' Emily knikte even. 'Ik wist niet of ik het je wel moest zeggen of niet, maar uiteindelijk besloot ik dat toch maar te doen.' Aaron was een poosje stil en pakte toen een envelop van zijn bureau. Zijn naam stond erop. Hij stak de envelop naar haar uit. 'Hier,' zei hij, 'dit schreef ze naar mij.' Verbaasd pakte ze de envelop aan. Ze had niet verwacht dat hij haar die brief zou laten lezen. Met de brief in haar handen bleef ze stil zitten. Moest ze dit wel lezen? Het was waarschijnlijk een nogal persoonlijke brief. Uiteindelijk opende ze de envelop en haalde ze de brief eruit. Haley had haar best gedaan, de brief was redelijk lang. Terwijl ze haar ogen over het papier liet vliegen, werd het haar steeds duidelijker. Aaron was nooit écht gelukkig geweest met haar, hij had het alleen zelf niet door gehad. Haley wel. Was er dan toch nog hoop voor hen? Misschien wel, misschien zag Aaron in dat hij van háár hield en niet van Haley, misschien zag hij hoeveel ze van hem hield. Emily wist dat ze niet zo moest denken, dat misschien al haar hoop tevergeefs was. In het vliegtuig naar Milwaukee had hij gezegd dat hij misschien de verkeerde keuze had gemaakt. Maar daar kon hij nu inmiddels ook wel weer anders over denken. Na een aantal minuten had ze de brief helemaal gelezen. Ze legde de brief terug op zijn bureau en keek hem aan. 'Is dat waar?' vroeg ze uiteindelijk, 'houd je van me?' Hij keek haar even een poosje aan en zweeg. Ze beet op haar lip toen hij niets zei. 'Oké,' begon ze, 'blijkbaar heb ik mijn antwoord. Sorry dat ik je gestoord heb.' Ze stond op en liep naar de deur, niet merkend dat hij ook op stond. Pas toen ze bij de deur stond en zich omdraaide, merkte ze dat hij opgestaan was en achter haar aan liep. 'Emily…' ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Aaron… het maakt niet uit, ik begrijp het wel.' Ze wilde zich opnieuw omdraaien, maar Aaron pakte haar bij haar arm beet. 'Emily, ik ben hier niet echt goed in.' Ze besloot maar even te zwijgen. 'Ik weet niet echt wat ik moet zeggen.' Ze schudde opnieuw haar hoofd. 'Zeg dan maar niets. Ik heb mijn atnwoord toch al.' Ze wilde haar arm lostrekken om weg te lopen, maar daar kreeg ze de kans niet voor. Aaron hield haar arm goed vast en keek haar aan. Ze had die blik nooit eerder gezien. Voor ze ook nog maar iets kon zeggen, zoende hij haar. Emily was overdonderd, maar ze vond het niet erg. Ze legde haar hand in zijn nek en voelde zijn grip op haar arm verminderen. Zijn hand gleed over haar zij en bleef uiteindelijk op haar rug liggen. Emily zoende hem terug en voor het eerst sinds acht jaar voelde ze zich weer compleet.

Aaron keek op toen er op de deur van zijn kantoor werd geklopt en zag JJ staan. 'Hotch, we hebben een nieuwe zaak. Kom je zo?' Hij knikte even. 'Roep de rest maar, dan kom ik er zo aan.' JJ glimlachte even. 'Ik heb iedereen al geroepen, we wachten nog op jou.' Hij sloeg het Milwaukee dossier dicht. 'Ik kom er zo aan.' JJ liep weg en liet hem weer even allen. Zijn gedachten vlogen terug naar die ochtend. Emily was naar zijn kantoor gekomen en ze hadden een gesprek over Haley gehad. En toen was daar die zoen. Hij had haar opnieuw gezoend, alleen dit keer had hij er bewust voor gekozen. Een glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. Hij was blij dat hij die keuze had gemaakt. Opnieuw werd er op de deur geklopt en opnieuw keek hij op. Section Chief Erin Strauss stond in de deuropening met een wat oudere man. Aaron kende hem wel, dat was David Rossi. Hij was een oud profiler die nogal wat boeken op zijn naam had staan. Toen hij hier nog maar net werkte, was hij hem wel een paar keer tegengekomen. 'Agent Hotchner, dit is agent Rossi. Hij gaat agent Gideon vervangen als Senior SSA.' Aaron stond op. 'Goed om je weer te zien, Dave.' 'Insgelijks Hotch.' De mannen schudden elkaar even de hand. 'Ik heb agent Rossi al verteld hij wel onder iemand staat, aangezien jij de Unit Chief bent.' Strauss verliet zijn kantoor en Aaron keek weer terug naar Dave. 'Je komt precies op het goede tijdstip. We hebben een nieuwe zaak. Ik stel je meteen voor aan het team.' Hij ging hem voor naar de vergaderzaal, waar de rest van het team al zat. 'David Rossi, dit is het team. Agenten Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, ' meteen werd hij onderbroken door JJ. 'Het is gewoon JJ hoor.' Dave stak zijn hand op en Aaron ging verder. 'En Dr. Spencer Reid. Dan is er ook Penelope Garcia nog, onze technische analist, maar zij is waarschijnlijk in haar kamer.' Aaron keek Dave aan, die alle teamleden omstebeurt bekeek. 'Bedankt Hotch.' Aaron zag de blikken van de leden van zijn team en besloot het een en ander uit te leggen. 'Team, dit is agent David Rossi, maar ik denk dat jullie hem wel van zijn schrijverswerk kennen. Hij komt ons team versterken en vervult daarmee de plaats van Senior SSA.' Reid knikte uitbundig. 'Natuurlijk ken ik zijn werk.' Morgan grinnikte. 'Ja, maar jij hebt alles al gelezen knul.' JJ zuchtte. 'Mag ik even de aandacht? We zijn hier voor een zaak, kunnen we nu eindelijk beginnen?' De blondine keek redelijk geïrriteerd de vergaderzaal rond. Ze had de afstandsbediening van het grote scherm al in haar handen. Hotch knikte en nam plaats. Zijn blik viel p Emily, die tegenover hem zat. Hij had de neiging om haar opnieuw te zoenen, maar hij wist dat, dat geen goed idee was. In ieder geval was het verboden om als collega's een relatie te hebben, en voor het team was hij nog altijd een getrouwde man. Emily keek even zijn kant op. Er verscheen een lichte glimlach op haar gezicht. Toen JJ begon, richtte hij zijn aandacht op haar. 'In Houston, Texas, zijn nu al drie vrouwen verdwenen.' Ze liet de foto's op het scherm zien. 'Theresa McAndrews, Sasha Boyd en Georgia Holden. Alledrie de vrouwen zijn halverwege de dertig, zijn getrouwd en hebben kinderen.' Aaron fronste zijn wenkbrauwen even. 'Hoe lang zat er tussen de verdwijningen?' JJ legde de afstandsbediening even neer. 'Theresa verdween een week geleden, Sasha twee dagen later en Georgia opnieuw twee dagen later.' Aan de tijd tussen de verdwijningen te zien ging het om dezelfde UnSub. 'Waar zijn ze verdwenen?' De vraag kwam van Rossi. Aaron keek naar de man die naast hem zat. Hij was bezig met aantekeningen maken in een boekje. Waar sloeg dat op? Hij besloot dat hij Dave daar later wel op aan zou spreken. Als iemand ideeën had gooide hij of zij die meteen in de groep. Er kwamen geen aantekeningen aan te pas. Toen JJ verder ging keek hij opnieuw naar haar. 'Theresa verdween toen ze haar zoontje ophaalde van school. De jongen zag zijn moeder niet, maar een andere moeder heeft daarvoor nog een gesprek met haar gehad. Sasha verdween in de supermarkt en Georgia uit de speeltuin, waar ze met haar kinderen was.' Even was het stil, tot Aaron het woord weer naam. 'Hij ontvoert ze op drukke plekken. Dat betekend dat hij zelfverzekerd is. Hij weet dat hij niet gesnapt wordt, maar hoe krijgt hij vrouwen mee van drukke plaatsen zonder geweld te gebruiken?' Even keek hij rond. 'Misschien ken t hij zijn slachtoffers, of is het iemand die iedereen vertrouwd.' Zei Emily. Opnieuw keek hij haar aan. Dat was logisch. 'Iemand die iedereen vertrouwt, wat bedoel je daarmee?' vroeg Morgan. 'Een agent, bewaker, iemand uit de hulpverlening.' Antwoordde Emily. 'Inderdaad, dat zou goed kunnen.' Hij was het wel met haar eens. Het zou goed kunnen. 'Oké, het vliegtuig vertrekt over twintig minuten.' Zei Aaron terwijl hij op stond. 'Zorg dat jullie op tijd zijn.' Hij pakte zijn spullen op en liep de vergaderzaal uit, in de richting van zijn kantoor. Op naar Houston. Ze moesten de UnSub pakken en zijn slachtoffers redden voor hij ze zou vermoorden.


	19. Time Is Running Out

Emily zuchtte even toen ze het vliegtuig in liep. Ze wist niet echt wat ze nou van hem – of van hén – moest verwachten. Waren ze nu samen of was het opnieuw zomaar een zoen? Ze zou het hem wel eens vragen. Als ze daar de moed voor kon vinden. Snel zocht ze een plaats in het vliegtuig, ze was inmiddels wel aan het vele vliegen gewend. Al snel was iedereen aan boord van de BAU Jet en steeg het vliegtuig op. 'We moeten deze UnSub vinden voor hij zijn slachtoffers vermoord,' opperde Morgan. Emily knikte. 'Maar als hij zijn eerste slachtoffer vermoord, weten we wel hoe lang hij ze gegijzeld houdt.' Even was het stil en iedereen keek naar haar. 'Hoe bedoel je dat? Dat we moeten wachten tot hij zijn eerste slachtoffer vermoord?' Emily keek JJ aan, die de vraag had gesteld. 'Nee, dat bedoel ik niet.' Ze leunde achterover en keek het team rond. Iedereen keek haar aan met vragende blikken. Snapte niemand wat ze bedoelde? Dan moest ze het maar uitleggen. 'Ik bedoel dat áls hij zijn slachtoffer, zijn eerste slachtoffer, zou vermoorden, weten we hoe lang hij ze gevangen houdt. Natuurlijk wil ik die vrouwen ook het liefst levend vinden.' Haar blik bleef bij Aaron handen. Hij knikte. 'Ik snap wat je bedoeld,' zei hij. Daarna keek hij naar JJ. 'Bel Garcia en vraag of ze aan de beveiligingsvideo van die supermarkt te pakken kan krijgen waar Sasha Boyd is verdwenen.' JJ knikte en pakte direct haar telefoon. Dat was een logische zet. Als ze de beelden van die supermarkt hadden konden ze de UnSub misschien identificeren. Als hij tenminste zo dom was om in het zicht van een van de camera's te gaan staan. Maar als dit een geordende UnSub was, bleef hij uit het zicht van camera's. En aangezien hij vrouwen van drukke plekken wist te ontvoeren, moest het wel een geordende UnSub zijn. 'Denk je echt dat dit iets uithaalt?' Vroeg ze aan hem. Aaron haalde zijn schouders op. 'Waarschijnlijk niet, maar het is het proberen waard.' Ze knikte. Als ze het niet probeerden en hij was wél in beeld geweest, hadden ze een aanknopingspunt gemist. 'Hotch, ik heb Garcia zo aan de lijn.' JJ legde haar telefoon neer, die op speaker stond. Al snel hoorden ze de stem van Garcia. 'Met de wonderlijn van Quantico. Stel uw vraag en laat mij een wonder verrichten.' Emily glimlachte. Garcia wist het toch altijd weer goed te brengen. 'Garcia, ik heb de beveiligingsbeelden nodig van de supermarkt waar Sasha Boyd is verdwenen.' Zei Aaron. 'Komt voor elkaar Sir.' Garcia hing weer op en Emily keek Aaron aan. Ze hoopte dat hij zou zeggen dat zij met hem mee moest. Ze had de drang om hem opnieuw te zoenen. Natuurlijk moesten ze ook op de zaak gefocust blijven, maar één zoen kon geen kwaad. 'Morgan en Dave, jullie gaan naar de laatste crime scène, de speeltuin waar Georgia Holden is verdwenen. Reid en JJ, jullie gaan naar het bureau,' Emily's hart ging sneller kloppen. 'Prentiss en ik gaan naar de nabestaanden van Georgia Holden.' Ze voelde een golf van opluchting door zich heen stromen toen hij zei dat ze samen naar de nabestaanden zouden gaan.

Aaron zette zijn zonnebril op toen hij het vliegtuig uit liep, in de richting van de zwarte SUV's die al stonden te wachten. De zon scheen en het was redelijk warm. Dat was een minpunt. Met warm weer kon niemand zich goed concentreren. Toen hij bij de auto's aan kwam, opende hij kofferbak en wierp daar zijn weekendtas in. Vervolgens sloot hij die, en stapte hij aan de bestuurderskant in. Hij zag dat Emily ook naar de auto kwam. Al snel had ze haar weekendtas ook in de kofferbak gezet en stapte ze in aan de bijrijderkant. Hij keek even naar haar. Ze droeg haar donkere haar los en ze had een witte blouse aan, die haar goed stond. Daaronder droeg ze een zwarte broek. Ze keek hem aan. Hij vond dat ze er geweldig uit zag. Maar wanneer zag ze er nou niet geweldig uit? Ze glimlachte even, en hij zette zijn zonnebril af. Het was een poosje stil. Aaron wist niet echt was hij moest zeggen, dus besloot hij de motor maar te starten. Hij zette zijn zonnebril weer op en evenlater reden ze het vliegveld af. Zodra ze het vliegveld af waren, trok Emily haar mond open. 'Hoe gaat het nu verder?' Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. 'We gaan naar de nabestaanden. Ik denk dat ik behoorlijk duidelijk was in het vliegtuig.' Hij keek maar even haar kant op, maar hij zag dat de glimlach op haar gezicht groter was geworden. 'Dat is niet wat ik bedoel, dat weet je best.' Hij glimlachte ook even. 'Oh,' zei hij. 'Moet je me dat echt nog vragen?' Emily haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik weet het niet, ik kan nou niet echt zeggen wat we verder gaan doen.' Aaron keek even naar de weg. 'Emily,' begon hij, 'ik heb je gezoend. En ik weet dat het niet de eerste keer was dat ik dat deed, maar het was wel de eerste keer dat ik er echt zelf voor koos om het te doen. Eerlijk gezegd wil ik het alsmaar doen.' Hij parkeerde de auto op de oprit van het huis van de familie Holden en keek haar aan, 'Ik kan er wel omheen blijven draaien, maar uiteindelijk moet ik het toch zeggen. Ik hou van je Emily Prentiss. En ik denk dat ik dat al een hele poos doe.' Hij zag een twinkeling in haar ogen. 'Je weet niet hoe blij ik ermee ben dat je dat nu zegt.' Hij legde zijn rechterhand op haar wang. 'Het was stom van me om destijds voor Haley te kiezen. Het spijt me dat ik er niet voor je was. En dat ik er niet voor Ally was.' Emily schudde haar hoofd. 'Misschien heeft het zo moeten lopen. Als het anders was gegaan, had je Jack niet. En dan waren we waarschijnlijk niet waar we nu zijn. Dan was jij geen Unit Chief, en de leden uit het team kenden we dan niet. Aaron, Ally zal dolblij zijn, als ze ontdekt dat jij haar vader bent.' Aaron trok een wenkbrauw op en trok zijn hand terug. 'Weet ze dat nog niet dan?' Emily keek hem aan. Ze leek wat verontwaardigd. 'Wanneer had ik dat moeten doen?' Hij zweeg. Eigenlijk had hij geen idee wat ze had moeten zeggen tegen Ally, of wanneer ze wat had moeten zeggen. 'Sorry,' zei hij uiteindelijk. 'Dat bedoelde ik niet zo. Ik had gewoon verwacht dat je alles aan haar had verteld.' Emily opende het portier. 'Misschien moet je niet zomaar overal vanuit gaan.' Nu was het zijn beurt om verontwaardigd te kijken. Toen ze uitstapte, stapte hij zelf ook uit. 'Pardon?' Ze draaide zich naar hem om, sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek hem aan met haar donkerbruine ogen. 'Je gaat er maar vanuit dat ik Ally heb verteld dat jij haar vader bent. Alsof dat de gewoonste zaak van de wereld is. Maar dat is niet zo, Aaron! Het was verschrikkelijk moeilijk voor me om die acht jaar voor wie dan ook verborgen te houden dat jij haar vader bent. Zelfs mijn moeder weet het niet. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik wil geen ruzie en ik wil je ook niets verwijten, maar ik heb haar min of meer acht jaar lang verborgen moeten houden.' Toen ze eindelijk zweeg, zuchtte hij even, alsof hij eindelijk kans kreeg om adem te halen na haar woordvloed. 'Emily, dat was je eigen keuze. Je hoefde haar niet verborgen te houden. Je had zelfs tegen iedereen kunnen zeggen dat ze van mij was.' Hij zag een traan in haar ooghoek verschijnen, en het liefst wilde hij haar in zijn armen nemen om te zeggen dat het niets uitmaakte, maar iets weerhield hem daarvan. Een poosje bleef het ijzig stil, tot Emily het woord weer nam. 'Dat had ik niet kunnen doen. Dan zou het uitlekken binnen het bureau en misschien ook naar de pers, aangezien mijn moeder ambassadeur is. En dan zou iedereen het te weten komen. Ik wilde je huwelijk niet op het spel zetten door dat risico te nemen. En als ik het je wilde vertellen, dan wilde ik het zelf doen. Ik wilde niet dat je erachter kwam door roddels binnen het bureau. Daarvoor is Ally te belangrijk… en daarvoor was én ben jij te belangrijk.' Hij besloot dat dit een goed moment was om deze discussie even in de koelkast te zetten. 'Misschien kunnen we maar beter met de familie Holden gaan praten.' Ze trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Hoezo?' 'Omdat ze ons opgemerkt hebben.' Hij gebaarde naar een man van achterin de dertig met een jongen van ongeveer 12 en een meisje van een jaar of 8. De kinderen hielden beiden de hand van hun vaders stevig vast. Hun wereld stond vast en zeker op zijn kop, nu hun moeder was verdwenen. Aaron keek haar nog even aan en liep toen in de richting van meneer Holden. 'Meneer Holden? Ik ben agent Aaron Hotchner van de FBI. Dit is agent Emily Prentiss. Kunnen we even met u praten?' De man knikte en liet hen binnen in het redelijk grote, vrijstaande huis. Wat later nam Aaron plaatst naast Emily op de bank. Hij kon de afstandelijkheid voelen. 'U heeft leuke kinderen.' Zei Emily. Er verscheen een glimlach op het gezicht van de man, die ook was gaan zitten. Natuurlijk was hij trots op hen. 'Jack is 12 en Jesscia is 8. Maar ik neem aan dat jullie hier niet zijn om over mijn kinderen te praten.' Aaron schudde zijn hoofd even. 'Nee daarvoor zijn we hier inderdaad niet.' Emily wierp eerst even een blik naam hem, voor ze naar meneer Holden keek. 'Meneer, we zijn hier vanwege de verdwijning van uw vrouw.' 'Noem me maar gewoon Chris. Ik word op mijn werk al vaak zat meneer Holden genoemd. Ik ben geschiedenisleraar.' Aaron merkte dat hij het échte onderwerp meed. Niet dat hij het hem kwalijk kon nemen. Het moest moeilijk voor hem zijn. 'Ik snap dat dit moeilijk is, meneer, maar u zult toch echt wat vragen over Georgia moeten beantwoorden.' Chris liet zijn hoofd even hangen. 'Ik denk niet dat u enig idee heeft hoe het is, agent. Mijn vrouw is verdwenen en volgens de sheriff moeten we reëel blijven denken. Hij zei dat ik er rekening mee moet houden dat ik Georgia niet meer terug krijg. U hebt geen idee hoeveel pij het doet om te weten dat ik mijn vrouw waarschijnlijk dood en verminkt terugkrijg. Dus het spijt me als ik uw vragen niet goed genoeg beantwoord. Maar ik zie niet in wat de FBI hier nog meer aan kan doen.' Aaron zuchtte. Het was ook altijd hetzelfde liedje. De bevolking en de agenten van het lokale bureau vonden de mensen van de FBI maar arrogant en irritant. Maar ze hadden geen flauw benul van hoe het eraan toeging. 'Meneer, wij zijn van de afdeling BAU. Behavioral Analysis Unit. We proberen de dader de pakken door te denken zoals hij. En daarbij is victimologie erg belangrijk. We proberen uit te vinden waarom de dader deze slachtoffers uitkiest. En daarbij kunt u ons helpen, door onze vragen te beantwoorden. Ik beloof u dat we er alles aan doen om uw vrouw te vinden. U moet ons gewoon vertrouwen.' Voorzichtig knikte Chris. 'Oké. Ik vertrouw jullie. En ik zal jullie vragen beantwoorden. Als jullie mijn vrouw maar vinden.' Aaron wilde iets zeggen, maar precies op dat moment ging zijn telefoon. 'Sorry,' hij stond op en liep weg. 'Hotchner.' 'Hotch, met JJ. Het lichaam van Theresa McAndrews is gevonden. Haar hele lichaam zit onder de brandplekken die vóór haar dood zijn aangebracht. De doodsoorzaak is wurging. Hotch, hij martelt zijn slachtoffers.' Een zucht ontsnapte aan zijn lippen en hij keek naar Chris Holden. De blik in zijn ogen had hij al zo vaak eerder gezien. Moedeloosheid. Verdriet. Wanhoop. 'Hotch?' 'Ja, ik ben er nog. Dit betekend dat we 5 dagen hebben om Georgia te vinden en 3 dagen voor Sasha.' Opnieuw zuchtte hij. 'En de UnSub zal vandaag een nieuw slachtoffer ontvoeren. We moeten opschieten. Er is geen tijd te verliezen.'


End file.
